


Interrupted love

by gneebee, scifigirl22



Category: bethyl - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Moonshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gneebee/pseuds/gneebee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigirl22/pseuds/scifigirl22
Summary: Daryl wasn't sure if it was the corn whiskey or the desperate look in her eyes, but he leaned into Beth claiming her lips softly.Winner 2017 Moonshine Awards Best ZA Story and Best On the Road Story*I do not own the walking dead or any of the characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my version of what should happened at the moonshine shack. It is a one shot for now. I do have more written but I recently found a story that was similar to where I saw this story going. For now this story works as a one shot. If there is interest I will continue.

"I've never...been drunk and done something I regret" Beth said as she leaned onto the old rickety table. Beth was hazy from the moonshine and feeling uninhibited. They had been trapped in this run down shack for hours. Their only entertainment was Beth's silly little game and moonshine.

"I done alotta things" Daryl replied leaning closer to Beth, one elbow on the table and taking a long pull of his moonshine. They were now in a shared space over the small table.

She looked up at him with her big powder blue eyes as he stared down at her intensely. She took a large swallow of her moonshine, and ignoring that  
it was Daryl's turn she whispered, "I've never  
had sex before."

Her statement didn't surprise Daryl at all. A girl with an upbringing like her would have chosen to save herself at least until college if not marriage.

Daryl tossed back the rest of his moonshine, then gave in to the situation in which they found themselves, after all, they were both adults and this was something they each wanted. He wasn't sure it was the right thing to do but it sure felt right in that moment. Plus they didn't know how much time they had left, now that there was just the two of them out on their own. He ran the rough pads of his finger tips along her soft smooth skin of her jaw. Beth leaned into his touch sighing because it felt so good to have physical contact with another person.

Daryl wasn't sure if it was the corn whiskey or the desperate look in her eyes, but he leaned into her claiming her lips softly. He tested the waters slowly and she eagerly and enthusiastically excepted. She moved to her knees and crawled over the small table, knocking over her remaining moonshine as she did. When she reached the edge she wrapped both her arms around his neck, as he gently placed his around her lower back. Scooping her up off the table, he laid her back onto the dilapidated floor of the rundown shack. His hands landed on either side of her head as he situated his body between her bent knees.

Beth ran her hands up and down his strong, muscular sides. She brushed her fingers along the skin of his lower stomach, just above his belt. Daryl moaned into her mouth from the soft tickling sensation of her touch. Beth pulled back to look into Daryl's stormy blue eyes as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

"Make love to me" She simply requested.

"You didn't say anything about 'making love' before, girl. You said sex. I've never 'made love', sex I've done. Wouldn't want you to have any regrets girl," Daryl mumbled out between the kisses he was placing on her neck and chest.

He pulled back to stare into her want filled eyes for a long moment before finally saying "I might not be any good at it. You sure about this, girl?"

"We could be dead tonight, tomorrow, maybe the next day. We just need to live for now. Besides I can't imagine you being bad at anything. " She breathed out.

She brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed her hands on his cheeks. He just kept looking at her with his piercing blue eyes. He was looking for an answer still. "Yes, I'm sure."

It was then Daryl kissed her passionately, not holding anything back. He was going to make sure she had no regrets from this experience. Beth finished the buttons on his shirt and pushed it roughly down his shoulders. Before going to work at his belt. Daryl pulled at the hem of her shirt tugging it up and over her head to reveal what once was a white lace bra. Daryl grasped a handful of her small but firm breast, pulling it to his mouth above the dinghy material. He pulled the cups down to access her blush colored nipple. He took it into his mouth nipping, sucking and teasing with his teeth. With Daryl's free hand he easily opened her jeans. He then turned his attention to removing her boots, jeans, and soaked panties.

Beth lay there exposed to a man for the first time, she watched as his hungry eyes roamed her body. She had never felt such a burning desire. Her core was dripping with want. She almost screamed out when Daryl took two large fingers and ran them up and down her slit. He massaged her tight bundle of nerves at the top of her entrance then slide his fingers into her. Beth gasped and moaned as Daryl worked his fingers in and out, flicking his fingers against that most sensitive spot. It didn't take more than a half dozen more pumps before she was clamping down tightly on his fingers crying out in pleasure.

As she came down from her high, Beth could feel her thighs coated with her juice. The feeling turned her on even more. She needed Daryl right that moment. As if reading her mind Daryl readied himself by pushing his jeans and boxers down. He took his throbbing member in his hand. Beth's eyes grew wide when she saw the size and thickness of his of it. She felt relieved that she was so wet and ready to take him. Daryl ran his tip up and down her slit coating it with her juices.

"Going to go slow darlin" He whispered then he slowly inched into her. Beth felt a sharp pain but after a few moments the pain turned to pleasure as their bodies worked as one. Beth moved her hips to meet his thrusts in a delicious rhythm.

"Fuck, damn girl. You're soaked" Daryl grunted out as he thrust himself deep into her tight heat. He grasped her hips, pulling them tightly to his so his pelvis rubbed her clit bringing Beth to a screaming climax. He followed her over the edge, exploding deep inside of her.

Daryl rolled onto his back lying next to her and eye to eye on the dilapidated floor. Their chests both heaving toward the ceiling. "Shouldn't have been like that" Daryl grumbles looking deeply into her eyes.

"Daryl, that was amazing" Beth smiled panting to regain her breath.

"Naw, next time I'm taking you in a proper bed" He said softly. He shared a rare smile with her which caused Beth to beam from ear to ear.

Beth leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. They relaxed on the floor for a while before Daryl dressed himself. He pulled his red bandana and full water bottle from his pack. Wordlessly he wetted the bandana and began cleaning Beth up gently. He washed the inside of her thighs gently removing the evidence of her lost virginity. Beth felt sore and stretched in the best way. Every part of her was sensitive and slightly swollen.

As he finished cleaning her, Daryl lowered himself to her most sensitive area. He softly blew her dry. Beth moaned at the amazing feeling. She ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her stomach. They lay there listening to each other’s breathing and eventually drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Beth awoke covered with a discarded blanket but alone. She dressed herself quickly then ventured out to the front porch where she found Daryl. He was picking at a piece of wood with his long buck knife. Beth stood awkwardly in the door way waiting for him to notice her.

"Come here girl" Daryl mumbled without looking up. When she reached him, Daryl opened himself up to her allowing her to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled in to him, her back resting against his chest. Beth nestled into his chest resting her head on his shoulder. Looking into his eyes she could see that he was deep in thought.

"You okay?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"The governor rolled right up to our gates. Maybe if I hadn't stopped looking. Maybe I could have done something. Maybe your dad..." he started.

"Stop" She insisted. "He wouldn't want you hating yourself for what happened. He'd want you to live on. He'd want us to make something for ourselves, not sit here and feel guilty. We don't have time for that" She scolded. She laced their fingers and pulled his arms around herself tightly.

"We might have lost everyone but we are a family. You and me. They’re still out there Daryl. We'll find them. You just gotta have faith" She explained as she kissed his strong hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So from the responses I have received, I decided to continue this story! I'm going to try to update once a week.
> 
> Xo

Daryl leaned against a tree watching as Beth leveled and steadied his crossbow. Her legs were a shoulder width apart, while her arms held the heavy crossbow evenly and with a slight bend at the elbow. She was doing everything just as he had instructed. That's one thing Daryl had come to notice about Beth. She was a quick study, this was only their second attempt at target practice and she already displayed perfect form. 

Beth kept her breathing slow and even as she lined up the sights on the crossbow using the makeshift target Daryl had created for her on a tree. She closed her left eye and took one more steady breath, then pulled the trigger sending the bolt sailing toward the tree. Thwack. The bolt punctured the tree just about two inches left of the bull’s-eye. Beth smiled feeling proud of how close she was consistently getting to the targets center.

"Gotta keep both them eyes open, girl. Now pull that bowstring back and let's go again," Daryl instructed. Beth nodded and put her foot in the holster then griped the bowstring with both hands. 

Her arm muscles trembled as she grunted and huffed trying to pull the bow string back. She pulled and pulled but was still unable to cock the big bow. Panting in defeat, Beth looked up at Daryl.

He was smiling at her efforts. Beth puffed out a large breath of air sending strands of blond hair, that had been hanging in her face, straight up. Daryl couldn't hold back his heavy laugh any longer. 

"Are you going to help me here or just stand there and giggle?" Beth scoffed. 

Daryl pushed himself off the tree and strolled over to her. When he reached her he took the bow and easily cocked it with one hand. 

"There you go, girl. But I can't keep doing it for you. You gotta build up your arm muscles," he told her as he handed the bow back. 

"I don't think I'll ever have arms like yours no matter how much I practice," She said it flirtatiously. She couldn't help but think how nice it was to be out in the open about her attraction to Daryl. 

"Stop," he said as he shifted his gaze to his feet. "How about we get to tracking? Maybe you can get us some dinner, it's getting to be about that time. Besides we gotta find some place to hold up for the night. Somewhere with a good roof, it smells like it's gonna rain," and he gestured for her to start tracking to the east. 

"I don't smell anything," Beth said as she looked down to the ground to see if there were any fresh animal tracks. 

"It's real faint in the air," he said inhaling deeply. "It's smells kinda like worms." Beth breathed in deeply but couldn't smell anything. She shrugged her shoulders and kept making her way through the woods with her head turning side to side like it was on a swivel. 

It wasn't long before they found a squirrel munching on nuts. Beth lined up the bow like Daryl had shown and got in her stance. She looked at him silently asking if he was sure he wanted her to take the shot. Beth didn't want to risk missing the squirrel, but Daryl insisted with a firm nodded. 

Beth let the arrow sail through the air. Thwack. The arrow missed the squirrel landing high and to the left in the tree. The squirrel scampered away quickly. Beth hung her shoulders, "guess I just need to keep practicing." 

"You did good girl. You're not going to get everything on your first try," he lifted her chin with his finger, planting a soft, comforting kiss on her lips. He could tell she was mad a herself for scaring off food.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. This forest is crawling with squirrels. Ten more feet and we'll find us another one." He said it playfully as he swatted her butt. Beth jumped slightly at the impact of his palm on her bottom. 

"Now pick up them nuts and let's get a move on, Robin Hood," he teased. Beth giggled and stooped to collect the nuts before they are off to tracking again. 

Ever since their first night of passion in the moonshine shack they’d become incredibly close. Beth had never known how lighthearted Daryl could be, but now he was teasing her constantly. 

Just as Daryl predicted they came across another squirrel not even five minutes later. This time as Beth got into her stance Daryl came up behind her sliding his arms under hers. He stood more than a head taller than her, so his chin was above the top of her head as he helped her line up the shot. This time when Beth pulled the trigger the squirrel didn't scamper away. It was pinned firmly to the tree.

"See? There ain't nothing to it, girl. One more of those then you can practice your fire building." Again he teased her but he saw the look of joy on her face when they lowered the bow. She walked over a little more swiftly with a spring in her step and pulled the bolt and squirrel from the tree. 

"I'm already pretty good at building fires, thank you." She said in a smug tone.

They walked for a bit longer, getting another squirrel and some wood for a small cooking fire. While Daryl cleaned the small animals Beth dug a littlel hole in the dirt. With a broken mirror she kept in her bag she started a small fire, just as Daryl had taught her. As smoke began to form Beth blew softly on the small flames, nurturing the fire along as the flames grew. Beth let out a soft happy laugh in victory. Creating fire from nothing would always be something that made her feel accomplished. She couldn't help but think of all the skills she'd learned from Daryl in the short amount of time it had been just the two of them. 

As she gazed at him over the small fire, Beth took a minute to take in the sight of him and appreciate the skills he had taught her. Was there anything this man wasn't good at? She wondered as she watched him easily gut and skin both squirrels.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Beth blurted out. 

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Ain't never been one for math," he joked.

"Seriously, I'm lucky to have you. I don't think anyone else would have had the patience to teach me all the things you have. You don't need anybody. You'd be fine all on your own." Beth commented.

"I'm only good at this shit 'cause I had to be. Merle started teaching me when I was five or six. We didn't have a choice, especially after my mom died. It was either take to the woods or starve." He said it in a manner that broke Beth's heart, it was so matter of fact. 

"I'm sorry Daryl." She whispered. She didn't know how he would take her expression of sympathy. 

He looked up from where he was threading the meat onto a couple of sticks for the fire. "Ain't much you could have done girl. You weren't even alive yet," he shrugged. 

"You know if I was I would have helped you," She explained softly. 

"If we would have met before the turn I don't think you would have liked me much," he said as he placed the meat over the fire to roast. "I wasn't a very good person back then."

"I don't think that's true at all." Beth said as she sat down next to him watching the meat sizzle.

"You're a good man Daryl, you just might not have known it back then." Beth rested her head on his shoulder.

Daryl grumbled something that sounded like "girl like you wouldn’t have given be a second look before," and he just shrugged. Beth rolled her eyes but decided to just drop it and watch the meat cook. 

xxx

They spent much of the next day tracking in the woods, unfortunately it had turned more into a hike than a hunting trip. The rain had made every furry creature seek shelter. Beth could still smell the scent of the pine trees thick branches they'd found themselves under the night before, seeking shelter from the rain. 

She was still carrying Daryl's heavy crossbow today as he walked behind her. She was tired and her arms ached, she wanted nothing more than to go back under that pine tree and get wrapped back up in Daryl warm embrace. They had more than enough food but Daryl was firmly set on saving as much canned food as possible when they had all of nature as their buffet. 

Beth smiled to herself as an idea popped into her mind. They weren't going to scare anything up today, so why not have a bit of fun and some afternoon delight? She looked over her shoulder to where Daryl was a few steps behind her and gave him a little grin. He looked up at her puzzled but then turned his lips up at her slightly. Beth slowed her path and fell into step with him, passing another side glance his way.

She had a full grin now which concerned him, that girl was definitely up to something. She stopped in her tracks and set the crossbow down at her side. Grabbing Daryl by the jacket and pulling him into her chest while she gave him a hard passionate kiss. As she pushed away leaving him in a slight daze, her smile resembled the cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Let's see what kinda tracker you are Mr. Dixon! Catch!" She exclaimed and gently tossed the bow at him. She took off in a sprint toward their pine tree. She turned sharply to her right weaving her way quickly through some thicker trees. The she turned sharply to her left, concealing herself behind an oak tree. Her heart pounded in her chest as she anticipated his arrival.

 

She clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Even though the woods was empty of walkers and animals alike, she couldn't make too much noise. Suddenly Daryl's large hand encircled her wrist and she let out a squeak as he snatched her up so they were nose to nose. 

"The hell you thinking girl?" He asked, his voice unsteady almost as if he was afraid. "Can't be taking off like that! We don't know these woods, don't know what's out here!" 

She gazed deeply into his stormy blue eye's and that's when she saw it. Her eyes confirmed the fear she heard in his voice. He was afraid to lose her. He loves her. Her heart continued beating rapidly but this time with joy and excitement. 

Instead of responding with words, Beth grasped his cheeks in her palms and kissed him passionately. She must have caught him by surprise because she was able to force him to the rough tree behind him. He hesitated but after a minute his tongue thrust into her mouth as his hands grasped her hips. He roughly turned her around, flipping their position so Beth was now feeling the rough bark of the tree in her back.

 

She let her head fall back against the bark as Daryl's lips began to explore her throat, letting out a little sigh as she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, pulling his lips closer. As he worked his way back up to her lips Daryl let Beth take back control of their situation. She began working her way down the column of his throat, and she had decided she was going to express her feelings for him in a new way. She pushed herself off the tree in attempt to turn Daryl back to lean against it. As they rolled around Beth's foot somehow caught in a thick root at the base of the tree, sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

She let out a squeak in pain as he landed hard on top of her. "Ow! Daryl, my ankle!" She hissed in pain as Daryl hurriedly moved off of her body. He took her favored ankle into his hands and began to examine the damage. 

"Can ya move it?" He asked as he gently rotated her ankle. She nodded as she held back tears of pain. "Come on. Let's find us a place to hole up where I can get a proper look at the ankle. Think it's just a sprain." He said and he helped her to her feet. 

They walked for a few yards before Beth's hobbling on one leg became too much of a hindrance. They stopped in a clearing, he adjusted his crossbow to rest on his chest and turned to Beth. "Hop on," he instructed crouching down in front of her, presenting his back. "Seriously? A piggy back ride" she questioned. "Yeah a serious piggy back ride," he grunted as Beth took him up on his offer. He hoisted her up on his back and began walking again toward a clearing in the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating last week, I had a very unexpected death in the family. I'm still grieving but I wanted to put this out there. 

Sun streamed in the bedroom window of the funeral home announcing the beginning of a new day. Beth and Daryl had already been up a while, enjoying both the safety of the funeral home and the comfort of the plush warm bed.

The sun danced across Beth's porcelain skin as she moved herself up and down on Daryl's pulsing member, resting her hands on his chest as she bounced and rolled her hips, while Daryl's strong hands guided her so they felt the friction in all the right spots. Daryl's thrusts were coming in short, quick and jerky strokes. He felt his impending climax but he wanted to make sure Beth got there too. He reached his hands up to stimulate her nipples, lightly twisting and pinching. Beth whimpered at the feel of his rough and dirt stained hands on her delicate breasts. It was just what she needed to send her spiraling into her climax.

She threw her head back releasing a string of moans and curses as her core clenched down tightly onto Daryl's throbbing manhood. Daryl let go of her nipples reaching for her hips, forcing her to stay fully seated on him as he pulsed and released his seed into her. She clasped onto his chest, out of breath and her thigh muscles trembling. She was spent from the pleasure he had given her, as well as the extra exertion of getting around the funeral home on her injured ankle.

They'd been traveling for weeks now. They kept moving some each day, hunting, scavenging, and finding a safe place at the end of the day so they could indulge in each other and rest. There hadn't been a night since the moonshine shack when they hadn't shared a climax and fallen asleep in each-other's arms.

Now they'd found themselves a safe place to hold up while Beth's ankle healed from her tracking accident. They were sure they'd lucked out with the funeral home and its' stocked pantries.

"I gotta feed you more, girl. You're nothing but skin and bones," Daryl teased as he ran his fingers along her ribs. She giggled at the feeling of his rough finger lightly tickling her skin. She nuzzled into his neck planting a few soft kisses there, his arms had quickly become her favorite place in this dark world.

Daryl tightened his strong arms around her and turned so his nose was pressed into her wild untamed hair. He inhaled deeply, taking in her fragrance. He loved the way she smelled, like a heady mix of sweat and sunshine.

He knew he needed to check out the funeral home's well and make sure the water was alright. Without electricity it couldn't be pumped to the house, but he'd check out back in the shed for buckets to haul it in. They'd have water to heat and fill the tub.

He smiled inwardly at the thought of getting her in the tub later that day, that could definitely be enjoyable for both of them. He knew she'd love a warm bath and he'd love hearing the sound the water made as it was sloshing over the sides of the tub, while he pounded into her.

"I can almost hear you thinking," Beth joked. "What's going on under all this shaggy hair?"

"Thinking about hunting a bit after breakfast, then seeing about warming some water from the well out back and giving you a proper bath," he grunted.

"Oooo, that sounds pretty amazing," Beth moaned rolling on her back and pulling the sheets up over her chest. She laid in bed relaxing for a moment then sighed.

"Come on let's get up and get some breakfast. Maybe we can find a deer today," she suggested. She began to dress herself for the day as did Daryl.

"You ain't going anywhere on that ankle. I can see it's still swollen from here," he scolded. She frowned at him but knew he was right. Now that her blood was moving to areas of her body that weren't being stimulated by Daryl, she could feel it throbbing.

Just as she was finishing pulling on her sweater Daryl scooped her up into his arms. "Come on, I gotta get you fed. We gotta keep your strength up so you heal fast," he spoke as he adjusted her in his arms, holding her in a bridal style carry.

They shared a small breakfast of pigs feet and diet soda. Then while Daryl went hunting Beth checked on their supplies. He returned in the early afternoon with two rabbits for their dinner.

He walked in the house looking for his blonde and calling, "Beth, I got us some cottontails." He found her sound asleep on their bed, a book laying open on next to her, Daryl smiled at the sight.

He needed to ask her something, something important, but first they'd have that bath. He pumped water into a few five gallon buckets he'd found then heated the water in pots and filled the tub.

He found her right where he'd left her earlier and smiled as he gently removed her boots and socks, causing her to stir. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty. I got a steaming hot tub for you." He stood by the bed and Beth smiled up at him sleepily. She striped off the rest of her clothes as Daryl removed his. He carried her to the bathroom, their naked skin pressed together was already making him aroused.

"I better test the water, don't want your delicate skin getting burned," Daryl smiled as he slipped in the warm water and moaned. The water felt pretty damn good on his muscles, he needed this as much as Beth.

She took his moan as an invitation and slid herself in between his legs, resting her back on his chest and her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of enjoying just the warm water, Beth grabbed the soap and began washing the both of them. They took turns washing each-other's hair, first Daryl then Beth. She looked over her shoulder and into his eyes, taking in the amazing and strong man. She tilted her head and leaned up to kiss his lips passionately.

Daryl kissed down her neck and her spine, and soon his engorged manhood was pressing against her backside. His hands roamed her body as Beth moaned in pleasure. He lifted her hips gently turning her toward him as he eased her down onto him. Her arousal was as intense as his and he slipped in easily. Daryl pressed her knees together creating an even tighter opening squeezing his manhood.

He braced himself with one arm on the wall near the tub and trailed his other hand down her body, sliding it between her legs to rub and massage her clit as he drove into her over and over. Water sloshed out of the tub as their bodies worked together to achieve mind blowing, toe curling pleasure. Beth forced her feet against the end of the tub, pressing herself firmly onto him as she arched her back, clawed at his thighs, and called his name as she reached her climax. Daryl wasn't far behind as he met her force and exploded, painting her core white with his seed.

They rested there, panting hard from their pleasure. He was still resting inside of her when he laced his fingers with hers and got up the nerve to talk to her about something very important.

"We got a proper bed here and a proper tub, food and a water source. There's woods all around for cover and hunting. Beth I think we should stay here a while. Make a home here, " Daryl nervously said.

"You don't want to find our family anymore?" She asked pulling herself off of his member and turning to face him.

"I didn't say that. Maybe we stay here and look from here. Make this like our base camp. For all we know we could be doing circles around each other for how much we been moving," he explained. Beth's eyes lit up, she was so happy he hadn't lost hope in their family. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Deal! We can make this a nice place for our family to regroup."

00

Their day passed rather uneventfully other than a dog tripping the alarm system. Then just as they sat down for their dinner the alarm tripped again.

"That damn dog," Daryl said as he got up to get the dog and bring him in, just as he'd promised her he'd do. In his lapse of judgment Daryl pulled the door open to the sight of multiple walkers. He quickly slammed the door shut and hollered at Beth for his crossbow.

Beth came limping to him carrying the heavy bow. "Get your shit. Go out the kitchen window! Meet me at the road," he directed.

"I'm not leaving you!" She yelled as she pulled her knife from its sheath.

"It ain't up for discussion," he yelled turning his back, using it to hold the door closed more firmly against the walkers. Beth rushed to him kissing him greedily before taking off to the kitchen. Daryl waited until he heard the kitchen window slide up then he took a deep breath and let the walkers breech the door.

Beth limped through the yard as fast as she could, silently taking out three walkers with her knife on the way. She was proud of the flawless kills and couldn't wait to tell Daryl about them. She reached the road and turned to look back through the wooded area straining to see if she could spot Daryl coming. "Where the hell are you?" She whispered focusing her eyes and searching for him, that's when she felt a blow to the back of her head.

The next thing she knew she was awakened by a beeping noise. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a hospital bed. Her ears were met with the sound of people talking outside her door. She scrambled to her feet pulling out her iv and waiting. It was the only potential weapon she had access to.

The door opened and a cop and a doctor entered.

"Oh for heavens sake put that silly IV down. I'm packing a Glock. What are you going to do with that needle? Hydrate us to death?" The officer said with a nasty laugh in her voice.

"I'm Dawn. This is Dr. Edward's. Welcome to Grady Memorial Hospital," the woman said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off! Please let me know what you think! I'm having a bit of writers block and could really use the encouragement! Thanks! 

"Do you know your name?" Dr. Edward's asked as he shined a pin light in her eyes tracking her pupils.

"Beth. The man I was with, where is he? I need to see him. I want to see him," Beth demanded as she pushed his light out of her face.

The doctor responded, "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. When you came in you were alone. You'll have to ask Dawn. My job is just to do your intake assessment."

He seemed mouse-like and very non-threatening so Beth went along with his assessment, but she didn't let her guard down for one minute.

After checking her vitals he pulled out a pair of blue latex gloves and a blood draw kit. "Just gotta take a little blood to make sure you don't have the active infection of the virus. We don't want anyone turning on us in the middle of the night. We also don't want anyone spreading any other unfriendly communicable diseases."

She hesitantly gave him her arm and he extracted four small vials of blood. "It'll be a few hours before the results are back. Until then we have to keep you away from the general population. There are some books in the cabinet and Dawn should be in to interview you shortly, " he nodded and then excused himself. Beth heard the door lock from the outside. That was her first sign, they were going to keep her there whether she agreed or not.

It amazed her that after all this time they still had electricity in this place. After looking around the room and taking in her new environment, while also looking for any potential weapons, Beth decided to find a book and wait. It wasn't like there were options.

About an hour and a half passed before Dawn let herself into the room. The woman sat down in a chair across from Beth's bed. She wasn't really friendly at all. She seemed stern as she spoke, "Edward's is just finishing up your blood work then we can move you into general population."

Beth didn't waste any time making her position clear, "I want a room with Daryl, the man I was with before I came here. Where is he? Edward's said I needed to talk to you about it."

"Some of my officers saw you running from your captor. They chose to help you and made sure that man couldn't hurt you anymore," Dawn explained.

"Captor? What the hell are you talking about? That man wasn't holding me captive. He's my boyfriend!" Beth yelled. She didn't know if that was what her and Daryl were but nothing else seemed right.

"I know it was probably easier for you to deal with the things that man was doing to you by pretending he was your boyfriend, but you don't have to pretend anymore. You're safe here at Grady. No one's going to make you exchange sex for safety. Here everyone has a job. We do everything for the greater good of all," the officer explained.

"I wasn't trading anything for safety! Daryl is my partner, we were together looking for our family! I want my clothes back and I want you to take me back to where you found me! I need to find Daryl! He's probably looking for me too!" Beth was emotional as she quickly stood from the bed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Beth but the man you were with..."

"Daryl!" Beth interrupted.

"Daryl. He didn't make it. My officers made sure he couldn't hurt you anymore." She explained.

"He's dead? You killed him?" Beth yelled.

"I'm sorry Beth." She said coldly. "Now let's figure out a job for you. What did you do you do before the turn?"

Beth was stunned and crushed. She couldn't even find her voice to answer the woman's questions. How could Daryl be gone? He couldn't be. He was supposed to be the last man standing and they just killed him? Just like that because some post apocalypse mall cops thought he was keeping her captive? This just couldn't be it, this was all so wrong.

"What did you do before the turn?" Dawn asked again bringing Beth back to reality.

"I didn't do anything! I was seventeen! I went to high school!" Beth was angry and it showed. She was not in the mood for this right now. Without Daryl she had nothing left, she was nothing. She would figure out how to end it and this time she would go through with it. She had no one. There was no point in continuing to live. They had killed Daryl and that destroyed her faith, destroyed her.

"So that makes you twenty now?" Dawn asked.

"I guess," she just shrugged.

Dawn looked surprised that someone of Beth's age had made it so long in this world.

The door opened and Edwards walked in, "Hey Dawn, Gorman needs you." Dawn excused herself and left.

"Okay, I have your blood work back. Let's have a look." Dr. Edward's said as he sat down on the stool and begin to flip through the chart.

"Well you have no active infections present that are walker-related or otherwise. You're slightly dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition but that's not a big deal. We'll fix that in a few days. Your potassium and iron are both low. You definitely need some vitamin supplements." He stated then crinkled his brow.

"Hmm, this is interesting. Your Hcg levels are through the roof." Beth stared blankly, and he smiled as he continued, "Sorry, that's doctor mumbo-jumbo. It means human chorionic gonadotropin hormone." He explained and Beth still just stared at him blankly.

"Beth, you're pregnant. It's very early, I'd say just a couple weeks but there is definitely a baby there. The numbers don't lie." He stated it so matter of factly as he flipped the chart closed and looked up at her.

Beth didn't know what to say. Of course she was pregnant. Why wouldn't she be? She and Daryl had been intimate many, many times since they'd first made love. They had never taken a single precaution. How could they have been so stupid?

Like most of the women at the prison she'd stopped getting her monthly visitor. They'd chalked it up to life on the run and the poor nutrition they'd all endured, before they settled into the better life they'd made for themselves behind those bars. Beth had just started getting her periods again a few months before the prison fell. Her last one finished a few days before the prison collapsed, when she and Daryl had to run.

Beth didn't respond to the news outwardly. She just turned and climbed back into the hospital bed. She rolled on her side towards the window and curled into a ball. Daryl was gone, her family was gone, and all she wanted to do was die. Tears leaked from her eyes as she silently sobbed.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat and some prenatal vitamins. You're in luck, there isn't much need for those in this world anymore, we have a good supply." He stood in the doorway looking awkward as he told her, "You're lucky you're here," and then excused himself.

How could she feel lucky? She was alone, scared, and pregnant. Daryl was gone now, but then she realized he'd saved her life one last time. For now she just needed to lay there a while and mourn all her losses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5, let me know what you think!
> 
> Xo

Beth was still laying on her side and unsure how much time had passed. From her window she could see that darkeness had fallen over the city, but it was unclear if it was late night or early morning.

It felt like it had been hours since Dr. Edward's had returned to her room, leaving a tray of food. Although she knew she needed to, Beth hadn't been in the mood to eat. It was just that nothing sounded appealing to her and her broken heart.

Daryl had died. They’d just killed him like he was nothing when to her he was everything. He was her entire world. All she wanted to do now was curl up in a ball and die. She was feeling just like she did when she watched her mom come out of their barn, and Andrea put an end to her decaying body with a scythe to the back of the head. Her first inclination then was to just end it all, but that kind of thinking was no longer an option.

She had something far bigger than herself to think about. Her baby. Daryl's baby. It was so hard to believe but it was true, her baby, Daryl’s baby, their baby. She tried to smile as she thought to herself, wasn’t that just like Daryl? Even though he was gone he’d still saved her life. One last time. He’d given her a reason to keep living.

Of course, she knew she would pull herself out of this eventually. She had to for their baby. For Daryl's baby. Again she was stunned at that thought. She laid there with her hand on her still flat stomach wondering what Daryl would think, how would he feel?

She knew he would be a good father. He was so great with Judith. There were times at the prison when before he’d go on a run, he’d stop by Beth’s cell just to see if the sweet little soft-haired and chubby cheeked girl needed anything special.

That was before they’d gotten close. It was before Beth knew what his lips tasted like. Before she knew how his hot tanned skin felt against her own pale cool flesh as they moved together to achieve ecstasy. She never really knew and understood Daryl back at the prison. She probably would have never gotten to know him very well if the prison hadn’t fallen. They would have never made love all those wonderful times. Being in bed with Daryl had become and would always be the best memories of her short life.

A life that could be even shorter now that she was pregnant. She was pregnant! The thought still made her stomach clench with fear. Maybe that was the one good thing about being at Grady. There was medical help and so her chances of having a safe delivery were greatly increased. She couldn't imagine giving birth on the run, just her and Daryl. She knew he would have done his best to care for her and their baby but the likelihood of having a safe delivery out in the open, exposed that way, was very small.

Keeping a crying baby alive in the woods full of walkers had an even smaller likelihood of happening. Still she would trade all of this safety if she could have Daryl back, the father of her child and the man she loved. She wanted him here with her, with them, now.

Beth felt another pull in her stomach but this feeling was hunger. She was just sitting up when she was startled by an African American man about her age. He was placing a stack of scrubs on her table right by her food. His eyes were like saucers, she must have startled him too.

"Hi," He said awkwardly. "I'm Noah. I’m sorry if I scared you. I was just dropping off some clothes, scrubs, for you. We all wear scrubs here. Dawn likes it that way. She likes everyone in uniform and everything clean and organized. Anyway, sorry for scaring you."

Beth didn't say anything she just stared at him praying he would leave her alone soon. She wanted everyone to leave her alone, at least until she got her thoughts straight.

The man kept talking, "You're safe here. I mean Dawn yells from time to time but her bark is usually worse than her bite. These people saved me from a group of biters after my dad died." The look in Noah’s eyes was so sad, and having just recently lost her own Dad she understood how that sadness felt. If Beth had to guess she would say that Noah probably had to put his dad down.

"This place is good. We do everything for the greater good of all who live here. They have a system. The officers scavenge and provide. People like you and me, without a real skill set, we do the domestics. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, and gardening. That's how we earn our keep, although I don't think anyone will be putting you out in the cold anytime soon." He gave her a knowing smile when he said it and she cringed at the thought of everyone knowing her business. News must travel fast in this place she thought.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. It’s just that I overheard Edward's tell Dawn the news. I work exclusively for Dawn. Sometimes she forgets I'm around, that’s one of the perks of keeping quiet and blending in. I know just about everything that goes on around here. You should eat up now the food really isn't that bad. And Edward's said he was giving you some vitamins. That's what's in the small white cup," he nodded toward her tray.

He left giving Beth time to absorb this information. If Noah had heard about her pregnancy then he must have overheard Dawn being informed of the circumstances of Beth's pick up. He must know what the officers had told Dawn.

She suddenly felt angry, she really wished everyone would stop assuming she was too weak to protect herself and that she was only with Daryl because of some arrangement, some bargain they’d made of trading sex for safety. Daryl would have never treated her that way, bartered with her like that. And Daryl believed in her. He knew she was capable, he’d been training her every day. She knew it too, she was strong and getting stronger all the time.

She finally looked at her tray of food. She expected to see slop but was pleasantly surprised to find grilled meat, a tomato and cucumber salad and strawberries. They were actually fresh strawberries! Her mouth was watering at the sight of real food, these were things that hadn’t come from a can.

And she knew she needed to eat for their baby. She took a big bite of a large bright red strawberry and moaned. It was delicious! She quickly and eagerly ate all her fruits and vegetables. She picked up her meat and examined it. She smelled it and pulled it apart, looking at the color and texture. Rabbit! She took a small bite, it was good but not as good as when Daryl cooked it for her over an open fire.

Daryl. She missed him so much and she felt so guilty for having all of this. Daryl had given his life for her to have this, even though he may not have had a choice in the matter.

She believed it firmly though, she knew him. If he was given a choice between saving himself or Beth he would have chosen her. He would have made that decision easily, even if there wasn't a child to think about. The thought made her eyes tear up and she missed him even more.

Beth wasn't too sure about the mystery vitamins. How could she be sure? She left them untouched for now, but she did gulp her water down. She looked to the clothes that Noah had brought and decided to get cleaned up. There was a bathroom attached to her room where she could change in privacy.

When she entered the bathroom she was startled by her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was matted and her skin was darkened from dirt. She looked wafer-thin and sleep deprived.

She saw a bar of soap on top of a wash cloth, a bottle of shampoo and one of conditioner, deodorant, a toothbrush with toothpaste and a hair brush.

The items given to her all had one thing in common, they required water. That's when she noticed the small shower behind her. She turned the knobs at the sink in front of her and was delightfully surprised at the sight of water. And not just any water, hot water!

Beth immediately went to the shower where she found a towel hanging on the bar. She ran the water and stripped down. She avoided looking at herself in the mirror again, she couldn't stand her disgusting appearance. How had Daryl found her attractive enough to sleep with her? She wondered that to herself as she stepped into the spray of water.

Beth moaned again, this time at the feeling of the warm water running down her body. Tears begin to fall from her eyes and she didn't fight them. She did the opposite. She chose to have a good hard cry. She decided that after she got out of this shower she wasn't going to beat herself up anymore. She was going to push forward for herself and Daryl's baby. After all that's what Daryl would have wanted.

Stepping out of the shower, Beth reexamined herself in the mirror. Her stomach was flat and her breasts looked as small as they always had. Her body wasn’t showing any signs of the new life growing within her. She didn't feel pregnant at all. Of course Edward's said it was too early to really tell. From what she knew about pregnancy most woman wouldn't have suspected anything for another month.

But even though there were no visible signs and she didn’t really feel pregnant, she knew she was carrying a gift, the gift of Daryl’s child and she had to push forward, she had to be strong. She owed it to their baby and to Daryl's memory.

Daryl

Daryl ran after the car all night and well into the next day. He would have kept on running until he found her but his body betrayed him, it wouldn't go on. He fell to the ground. Heartbroken, exhausted and feeling hopeless.

He'd just begun to get his breath back when guns were on him. Men had him surrounded and they were a rough looking bunch. The leader said his name was Joe. He was a kind of well-spoken brand of redneck. Daryl knew right away they were assholes, especially some wiry guy named Len who carried a compound bow and made a comment about Daryl’s angel wing vest.

But he went with them. He was alone now and he didn't think he could stand to be alone. Not now, not after being with Beth.

His heart hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt. He just needed to get a grip. He needed to recover from  
the last thirty hours, then he could go on. Soon he'd split from these lowlifes He’d go off on his own and find Beth. That was his mindset.

All he cared about was finding her. Now that they’d gotten so close, now that he’d shared so much with her and grown to care for her so much, he couldn’t even think about living his life without her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm very excited for this chapter! Things really start to move forward! I can't wait for reactions!
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xo

Beth had been assigned to laundry duty and that wasn’t so bad, there were a lot worse jobs she could have been selected for. She assumed Dawn was going easy on her due to the pregnancy. Beth didn't mind the work, and the laundry room was warm and smelled good. One other perk was she didn't have to interact with anyone except Noah. Dawn didn't let anyone else do her laundry except him. Beth had noticed the woman treated him like he was her personal butler or indentured servant.

She'd been at her new job for about a week and a few of those hours had been spent with Noah. She didn't talk about anything of importance with him, she kept it to simply exchanging pleasantries. Noah on the other hand talked about everything and anything. But something was different this particular day and Beth suddenly felt the urge to break her silence. After a rare pause from Noah, she blurted out "I loved him you know." 

She also told Noah how she was trying to move passed the feelings she had when she first woke up in Grady, but it was almost impossible with everyone gossiping about her. Thankfully very few of them knew about the baby.

Noah looked at her puzzled while she looked him square in the eye and continued, "The man I was with, I hear the whispers about him you know, around the cafeteria during meals. Just because I don't talk much myself, it doesn't mean I don't hear what's being said. I'm also pretty good at being invisible. That man, he wasn't holding me against my will. He wasn't torturing me. I wasn't raped by some wild redneck. And I definitely wasn't trading myself to him for safety."

"He was brave and strong. He'd make the officers protecting this place look like kids playing dress up. He would have been a huge asset to this place. But these people didn't even consider it could be love. I know it might seem strange, how could someone like him and someone like me be in love? They didn't think I could be anything more than one of those terrible words I hear whispered every time I enter a room. So they just killed him like he was nothing," Beth sobbed. She’d finally reached her breaking point, she'd had enough of everyone's looks and whispers.

Noah didn't know how else to react other than to hug the grieving pregnant women. After a while he released her from the hug and tried to lighten the mood with a laugh, "They'll get over it eventually. It's just that you're the most exciting thing that's happened around here in a while." And it worked, Beth did laugh a little.

"Some of the officers got back from a run so there's got to be something new for people to talk about soon." He smiled trying to assure her.

xx

It was dinnertime and as Beth entered the cafeteria she saw a few officers she'd never seen before. Beth assumed they were the ones who'd just returned from the run and she went about her business. She kept her head down and made herself a plate from the selection of food they offered.

"Hello there. It's great to see you out and moving around," said a male voice from behind her. Beth turned to see an officer holding a cup of what she assumed was coffee. He had what he must have thought was an appealing smile, but it combined with his beady little eyes made Beth's skin crawl.

"I'm Gorman. I was the one who rescued you." He smiled again as he tilted his head a bit to the side looking as if he was waiting for her to throw her arms around his neck, kiss him, and call him her hero. Well, that was far from what Beth was feeling. Her blood was boiling. This was the man that killed Daryl.

"You brought me here?" Beth asked.

"Sure did sweetheart," Gorman beamed. "I saved you from that deranged redneck. Well, me and this girl here." He taped his holster. "Maybe I could tell you the story over dinner sometime. I'm sure you're very grateful to be here now alive and safe." He suggestively rubbed his hand up and down the outside of her arm as he spoke.

Beth was vibrating with a strong blend of anger and disgust now. As Gorman lifted his arm to take another sip of his coffee he left his middle exposed and Beth took the opportunity to deliver a sharp, quick blow to his gut. The officer began to choke and gag on his coffee and what had spilled was burning down his neck and chest. Before he knew quite what was happening Beth delivered a swift kick to his crotch, dropping him to his knees.

"You killed him!" She screamed in his face. "You killed him and you want me to go on a date with you to thank you for it?! He wasn't hurting me! I loved him! He was protecting me as much as I was protecting him! We were a team! Now my baby doesn't have a father because you were too stupid to observe what was actually going on! You were just thinking you'd bring back some damsel in distress and she'd fall all over you with gratitude. None of you believe I can take care of myself but I think it’s obvious I can. I dropped you pretty damn easy." Beth made quite a scene and yet no one had intervened. There was just the audible shocked reaction from everyone in the cafeteria.

"Well you were wrong! You're lucky because I could kill you with just my butter knife," She yelled pointing at her forgotten tray on the floor. "Don't look at me again. Don't speak to me again. Don't so much as think about me again. If you do, you’ll be sorry. And don't ever disrespect Daryl again. He was twice the man you are." Beth stormed out of the cafeteria and headed to her room. She was no longer hungry.

xx

She was standing in front of the window watching the sunset when she heard a knock on the door. She turned and looked over her shoulder to see Dawn enter.

"You can't go around assaulting my officers, Beth" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Beth looked back out the window over the destroyed city. "Officer. It was just one, Gorman. He's the one who killed Daryl. Believe me, I wanted to do a lot more than just assault him. Daryl wouldn't want me to though, that's the only thing that stopped me. Everyone here thinks that I'm weak but I'm not. I'm strong," Beth told the woman coldly. She turned to face Dawn, staring her directly in the eye. Where Dawn once saw a weak girl, she now saw Beth for who she was. A strong woman who could take care of herself.

Dawn fumbled trying to come up with something authoritative to say but the best she could do was respond, "Well... we can't have that disruptive behavior here, it destroys confidence in our ability to protect our people. Don't let it happen again."

She waited until the door closed then Beth let her tears flow. Looking out over the city she thought about her family, about Maggie. Was she still out there? She wondered if she would ever know for sure if there was anyone in her family still out there. She'd never felt so alone in her life. She felt it deep in her gut, she wanted and needed to escape this place. She wanted and needed to look for her family. But that wasn't a possibility now. As much as she needed to somehow escape and try and find her family, for right now she knew she needed to stay here for the safety of hers' and Daryl's baby.

xx

A few days had passed since Beth's outburst in the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to be keeping their distance from her except Noah. The whispering about her had turned to cautious stares. Gorman stared just like the others, but there was a different look on his face, it was anger verging on rage.

Every time Beth was in the same room with him she could feel the anger that seemed to radiate off him. He was pissed at the way she'd humiliated him in front of everyone. The petite,100 pound blonde had knocked him to his knees in no more than 30 seconds, and done it easily. He was sure he was a joke to everyone now. It was her fault.

He was watching her constantly, just waiting for the right moment to get back at her for what she'd done. He was determined to restore the balance of power that she'd interrupted, and he needed to put her in her place. He'd become completely obsessed with the idea.

Finally, the day came when he was going to make his move. A majority of the officers were out on a large run, including Dawn, while Gorman volunteered to stay back this time. It was late afternoon and everyone else was doing the jobs they were assigned to. This made the residential halls nearly empty. Just Beth was walking those halls, dropping off the clean and folded laundry.

He peered around one corner of the long corridor and saw her. She was headed into Dr. Edward's office with the doctor’s folded laundry. Gorman followed behind her. He knew Edward's would be doing rounds and she'd be alone in the doctor's office, with him.

"Shouldn't be down here alone." Gorman said shutting the office door behind him. Beth jumped a little at the sound of his voice, and turned to see his leering grin as he warned, "Something awful could happen to you."

She could clearly see the angry, almost deranged look in his eyes. In that moment she knew something horrible was about to happen.

"Do you know how you made me look the other day? Like I was weak. Like some ungrateful little bitch was stronger than me." He hissed moving closer to her, backing her into Edward's desk. "It's time you learned exactly what your place is here."

Beth pulled her hand back preparing to give him the hardest smack she could, but Gorman caught her wrist. He used the momentum to spin her around and pin her against the desk, then grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her face down on the desk. Beth could feel her cheek split open when it connected with the hard oak.

Gorman held her arm behind her, twisting it so she felt like her shoulder was separating from the rest of her body. With his free hand he opened his belt and then his pants working them down to expose himself. He roughly pulled at her scrub bottoms pulling the thin fabric that tied them around her waist and quickly sending them to her ankles. He griped the side of her small panties and ripped them from her body.

Beth squirmed, kicked her legs, and tried desperately to stomp on his feet. Her resistance only seemed to make him more aroused and he gripped her wrist tighter. She could feel his hardness press against her ass and she began to make little yelps, trying to get the words out to scream for help. Gorman wasn't going to let her get anyone's attention. He took his free hand and closed it around her throat, silencing her and slowing her air intake.

xx

Dawn stood in the abandoned street watching her officers load the last of the items they had scavenged into a U-Haul trailer. They'd been methodically working their way through the city in an outward circle from Grady for months, going through every building with a fine-toothed comb. They were taking every useful item they could find back to Grady.

"I think we've gotten as much as we can for today. We'd better start heading back," Dawn instructed as she wiped her brow. As two officers closed up the trailer a low whistle drew her attention. She looked up to see them standing there behind her, it was several leather clad men and they were all holding weapons, a vast range of weapons. They looked to be a gang of some sort, a very vicious gang.

Walking toward her from the center of the group of men was the person Dawn assumed to be the gang's leader. He walked with a kind of spring in his step and a cocky swagger, and he was swinging a very frightening looking barbed wire covered baseball bat.

"God damn!" He exclaimed in a cheerful and at the same time very gritty and intimidating voice, "I never thought expanding our territory was going to be quite this lucrative, and we've got cops doing our work boys!" The man seemed to be leaning back as he gave Dawn a brash, almost sexual half smile, "You gonna put a bow on that shit for us too sweetheart?" He gestured toward the full U-Haul but his eyes and his bat were clearly pointed at her.

Before Dawn could answer the man squared up to her. "Get on your knees." He hissed getting back to business. The other officers looked at Dawn for direction, she nodded and took to her knees, and the others followed her lead.

He instructed one of his men, "Simon, would you kindly relieve these officers of their weapons." Immediately the man did as he’d been told.

"So just where are y'all hold up? And don't bother trying to lie to me, you're too clean and organized to be living on the road. Hell you're still wearing your uniforms." And he smiled and laughed and it all sounded so evil.

"I don't even know who you are. Why would I give you that information?" Dawn asked.

"Because if you don't I'm going to have to let Lucille here take out her disappointment on one of your officers' heads," He was crouched a little looking hard in her face.

"Why I’m so sorry, I forgot my manners! Boys, you should have reminded me to introduce myself. I'm Negan and everything you have belongs to me now. Dwight, Simon, check the truck over, if it's worth taking we'll take that too. When you're done we'll load the officers in the U-Haul, all except little Miss..." he paused waiting for her to insert her name.

"Dawn," She answered.

"Dawn, well isn’t that just a lovely name. All but Miss Dawn here, she’s going to drive us back to their home. I wanna have a look-see where our new providers hang their hats." Negan explained.

Dawn found herself behind the wheel of the truck with Negan beside her. She didn't know what these men were capable of, but she did know she should be very careful not to anger this man. For herself and for the people back at Grady.

 

"We're good people. We don't bother anyone. We just work together for the greater good of all in our community. We don't want any trouble." Dawn explained as she made the short drive back to the hospital.

 

"Well than we have something in common. Me and my people work for the greater good too. We just go about it in a slightly different manner than y'all," Negan explained, while keeping that evil-looking smile on his face and the bat pointing her. Dawn could hear it in his voice, he was from somewhere up north. He was definitely a Yankee.

"Where are you from? Where are your people?" Dawn asked.

"Well darlin', not that it should matter to you, and not that it's any of your business, but we're from Virginia. We've picked it pretty clean up that way so I've decided to branch out, broaden my horizons. See Dawn, here’s how it is now, you're either with me or you're against me. If you're with me this will all be smooth sailing, the beginning of a wonderful business relationship. But if you're against me, I will make your life a living hell... if I even leave you breathing. If you're not working with me, you're 100% expendable and Lucille here, she's real good at dealing with the waste." Negan hissed. "Now shut up and keep driving. I'm in a hurry to see my new Southern vacation home."

Five minutes later, Dawn pulled up to the gates of Grady with a caravan of two SUVs and a Winnebago behind her truck and trailer. She radioed in and the gates opened and closed behind the caravan. A few officers made their way out, curious to see what the group brought back. They were met by guns in their faces.

"Holy shit Miss Dawn! You took you a hospital? You must have some big balls on you, Little Lady. This is going to be a just a wonderful partnership, I can see that now and I’m excited! That place has got to be gold mine!" Negan smiled eagerly as he exited the truck. His men were already out and waiting for instructions.

Negan smirked as he told his man, "Dwight, you and the rest of the guys get everyone rounded up in a common area while Dawn here gives me and Simon the grand tour of our fine new facility."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and commenting! I've been looking forward to posting this chapter since last week. Let me know what you think! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to.give a huge thanks to my co-author and editor gneebee! She's amazing!

00

Glancing around Negan couldn't help but smile, he'd been beginning to wonder if the trip south was going to provide the saviors with any benefits. Up until now they hadn't found any other settlements or communities. But as they pulled up to the hospital he couldn't help but think they'd hit the jackpot with this place. It was a cherry just ripe for the picking! A fucking hospital no less! This was well-worth the ten-hour trip south they had traveled.

His wheels were already turning, formulating a plan for his newest outpost. He'd definitely need to leave a small group of his men here to keep an eye on the operation. Then of course they'd have to decide what would be the best method of collecting his monthly supply of goods these fine folks now owed him.

The distance was a big consideration but by the looks of the place, and the large bounty of goods he saw they'd collected just that day, it already looked like this outpost was going to be well-worth the fuel, the time and the manpower.

He had a few guys in mind for running his newest conquest. There were some of the younger men he thought were ready for the responsibility. Maybe he'd give a couple of them a shot at proving their worth. He knew for a fact he wouldn't be leaving his two top men, Simon or Dwight. They were too valuable to him at home, plus he liked having Dwight around, he liked messing with him from time to time, just to keep him in line.

"Holy shit! You took a hospital? You must have some balls on you, Lady. This is going to be a very wonderful partnership. This place has got to still be loaded!" Negan smiled excitedly as he exited the truck. His men were already out and waiting for instructions.

"Dwight, you and the rest of the guys get everyone rounded up in a common area, while Dawn here gives me and Simon the grand tour." Negan smirked.

He watched as his men went to work going through each room and getting Dawn's people gathered. He spotted a sign for the cafeteria and instructed Dwight to lead those people there.

All Dawn could do was stand there watching helplessly as Negan and his thugs took over her carefully managed facility. She held onto the one thing there was to be grateful for, at least they didn't seem to be harming anyone. They seemed to just be interested in instilling fear and making it known they were the ones in charge now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Negan's loud and robust command, "Come on! I said I wanted the grand tour Miss Dawn and by gawd I meant today!" The way he looked at her with that big happy smile and that slightly leaned backed and cocky stance, it somehow made him even more intimidating.

"We know you got plenty of good supplies here. I could tell that just from the haul you were bringing in today. What I really wanna see is your pharmaceuticals. Seems these days you can never have enough meds. Why don't we start there first? And let me just caution you sweetheart, don't try and hide anything from me because I will find it. And if I find out you were trying to keep things from me, if I find out you don't want to play nice and share, well I'm going to have to let Lucille here smash a few heads, just to get it through yours. Remember sweetheart, everything here is mine now. You and your group work for me."

The sight of him and the sound of him, and that frightening looking weapon he called Lucille all left little room for Dawn to argue, she simply nodded. "I'll have to get the extra set of keys. There in Dr. Edward's office," She explained.

"Well by all means ladies first," Negan gestured politely with his bat pointed ahead of him indicating Dawn should take the lead. He followed her down the corridor toward Edward's office. As they approached the door they could hear the sounds of a struggle. Dawn quickly patted at her hip looking for her Glock before remembering she'd been stripped of her weapons.

"I can hear your men attacking one of my people," she yelled toward Negan as she went to the door trying in vain to open it.

"My men? In case you haven't noticed sweetheart all my men were behind us. Watch out!" He yelled back and gestured for her to clear the doorway. Dawn moved and Negan succeeded in breaking open the door with two hard and fast kicks.

The scene that was revealed when the door crashed open immediately made Negan's blood begin to boil. He saw one of Dawn's officers attacking a petite blonde woman. The asshole had her head pressed firmly against the desk, and Negan could see there was blood beginning to pool from what looked to be an injury to her face. The man had his hand on her throat closing off her airway and the blonde appeared to be fighting for air. She was gasping like a fish out of water, while at the same time it was obvious she was struggling to get away.

The asshole's pants were at his ankles, as were the blondes'. He had his dick in his hand and he most definitely appeared to be just about to rape the young woman.

Maybe, just maybe he could be a brutal man, but there was something that Negan simply wouldn't tolerate. No man raped a woman, or even contemplated raping a woman, not and lived to ever try that shit again. Rape was never okay.

Without a second thought Negan took action, ripping the officer off and away from the defenseless woman, before cold-cocking him. The so-called officer lay on the floor unconscious. Negan couldn't resist a quick kick to the asshole's ribs with the toe of his boot.

He turned his attention to Dawn. "This is how you run things sweetheart? Does this shit happen with your seal of approval? Your officers take what they want from the women that live here?" His already forceful voice had taken on a savagely angry tone.

Dawn was so shocked and afraid she couldn't seem to get her voice to work, she couldn't respond. All she could do was stare at Beth, who had now slid to the floor next to Edward's desk, where she lay in the fetal position. "Shit! I'd say you people are damn lucky I showed up here. I can see I've got work to do laying down the law! I will teach you people how it's supposed to be, how it will be. Fasten your seatbelts, things are about to change in a hurry!"

Negan turned his head, spitting on Gorman as he did. The officer was beginning to come to. "Simon! Looks like we've got an example to make and Lucille is excited, she's been gettin' mighty thirsty!" Negan chuckled and delivered another sharp kick to Gorman's ribs.

"Take this low-life asshole out in the hall, make sure the others can all see him. Then find that doctor and get his ass back in here. From the looks of it I'd say this little blonde is going to need some medical attention." With that, Negan dismissed them.

He was now alone with the broken young woman still lying on the floor. He turned to see her seeming to struggle to get up. She was still gulping for air and Negan was sure her lungs must be burning. Her hair covered her face and it moved in little puffs each time she exhaled.

He stooped down in front of her, "Just a couple more minutes with that asshole and you'd a been a goner darlin'. Let me have a look at them cuts." And as he made his statement his large hand brushed the mop of blonde hair from her face.

Negan's breath caught in his throat when he saw the small blonde's battered face, "Luc..." He breathed deep, trying to shake the thought away. His wife had been dead since before the turn but this woman was a dead ringer for his Lucille. Maybe not a quite a doppelganger, this woman was thinner and more dainty looking, and she was also a lot younger. She reminded Negan of when he first met his wife, back when they were in their early twenties.

He realized then, as he'd been soaking it in and trying to process his thoughts, the young woman had begun shaking in fear. "Hey, relax, darlin'. You're safe with me. No one's going to hurt you. Not on my watch." It wasn't his customary tone. His manner with her was kind, almost loving, and instead of being brash and cocky his smile was soft and comforting when he asked, "What's your name?"

She tried to sit up, but her body was weak and she was lightheaded from lack of oxygen and the injuries she'd suffered. Her arm gave way under her weight and she slid back down to the cold hard floor.

"Easy, easy…," He said it gently as he helped her sit up. After giving her a minute to adjust to her upright position, Negan eased her up until she was standing. Without a word he placed her hands on his shoulders to help her maintain her balance. "Hold on now, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm trying to help you darlin'." He bent and eased her panties up and then the scrubs.

She'd been scared so many times in her young life. This new world they'd all found themselves in was nothing but fear and peril. But there was love too, the love she'd had with Daryl. And she was carrying that love with her now. That had been the scariest part, what if that Gorman man, that disgusting bastard, had harmed her baby? She'd kill him with her bare hands.

She was aware of how close he'd come to raping her, and all during his assault she'd been afraid she was going to die from lack of oxygen. All she'd been able to think was how much she just wanted Daryl. If only Daryl were there none of this would have ever happened.

Then out of nowhere she'd heard the loud crashing sound and suddenly this other man was there. He'd gotten that terrible animal off of her. She was aware this new man had kicked Gorman a few times and she was happy when he did. It sounded like he was going to let everyone know what that jerk had tried to do, and that he had plans to punish Gorman in some way.

She felt so grateful and she wondered who the man was, where had he come from? Maybe it didn't matter. The important thing was, he was her savior, her baby's savior. He was so soft-spoken and he was being so kind and so gentle with her. Thank God he'd shown up when he did, thank God.

Negan guided her to the desk where she could lean on the edge.

He gently examined her lacerations while he took in the curve of her face. He couldn't help but feel like he was seeing a ghost. No, not a ghost, a reincarnation. Who was this girl? He needed to know more. He wanted to know everything about her, while at the same time having an overwhelming feeling he needed to protect her.

He already felt something powerful for this young woman. He was more drawn to this little blonde, that he didn't even know, than he was to any of his wives. Maybe it was her amazing resemblance to his one true love, his deceased wife. Whatever it was he needed her. He needed to have her feel emotion for him too.

He rested a hand gently on the side of her head and spoke in a quiet and kind tone, "You're definitely going to need stitches..." He tried to smile reassuringly as he gazed into her sad and fearful blue eyes. He was still waiting to hear her name.

Returning his gaze she whispered, "Beth, my name is Beth."

"Negan."

00

Daryl had made a decision. It was time to break away from Joe and his lowlife pals. He'd come as far as he cared to go with them and he'd definitely had his fill of their brand of survival. He needed to go for another reason, he needed to find Beth. That was all he could think of, finding her and holding her.

Maybe along the way he'd see signs of the others, maybe he'd find some of the family. Beth had been so sure there were other survivors and he hoped like hell she was right. Mostly he hoped she had somehow survived.

That evening, while they were off doing whatever the hell it was they were doing, he grabbed what little stuff he had and slipped away.

Sounds and smells carried on the light breeze. He smelled the fire, smelled the roasted rabbit, and he heard some distant voices. He followed his senses and what he walked into was a powerful mix of good and horrible.

Good because there were Rick and Michonne and Carl, bad because Joe and his group had guns trained on Daryl's family. He could see that fucking pervert Dan was going to rape Carl, and Joe had a gun pointed at Rick's head saying he was going to kill him while another bastard had a gun trained on Michonne.

He heard Joe say to Rick, "Oh, dearie me. You screwed up, asshole. You hear me? You screwed up. Today is a day of reckoning, sir. Restitution. A balancing of the whole damn universe. Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night on New Year's Eve. Now who's gonna count down the ball dropper with me, huh? Nine Mississippi - Eight Mississippi."

Daryl had to try and intervene, he couldn't just stand back and let this happen to his family. When he stepped out of the shadows he saw the stunned looks on the faces of Rick and Michonne as he spoke, "Joe! Hold up."

"You're stopping me on eight Daryl."

"Just hold up."

"This is the guy that killed Lou, so we got nothing to talk about. The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time. Say your piece, Daryl."

"These people, you're gonna let 'em go. These are good people." Daryl held his hands out, palms up to show he was no threat, that he was trying to negotiate calmly.

"Now, I think Lou would disagree with you on that. I'll, of course, have to speak for him and all 'cause your friend here strangled him in a bathroom." It was clear Joe wasn't backing down from some bloodletting.

Daryl made one last effort, "You want blood, I get it. Take it from me, man. Come on."

It was then Joe ordered his men to beat Daryl to death and two of them went to work on him. He fought back but he could only do so much against two.

He heard the gun go off, fearing it was someone he cared about he strained to see. They were all still alive but Joe had hold of Rick and now they were face to face. He couldn't make out the words, not between punching and being punched. But he saw it happen, Rick bit a huge chunk out of Joe's neck right through the jugular and connecting with the carotid artery. Just that fast Joe was bleeding out.

All hell broke loose for a minute as Daryl and Michonne used the confusing moment to advantage, killing all the remaining Claimers, except the one on Carl. Dan stood frightened and surrendered pleading for his life. Rick was having none of it, that asshole had tried to rape Carl. Instead he grabbed Joe's pocket knife and forced it through Dan's abdomen, disemboweling him and continuing until he reached the man's neck. He proceeded to stab Dan repeatedly, mercilessly and brutally killing him.

All Michonne, Daryl and Carl could do was watch in shocked silence as Rick took out his vengeance on the claimer.

Michonne and Carl were in the old suburban where she was trying to calm him and hoping he'd sleep. Rick was sitting on the ground, leaning up against the old rig just staring ahead and not saying a thing. Daryl went in search of water. Rick's face was covered in Joe's and Dan's blood. Daryl poured some water on a shop rag and handed it to the man, "Here, you can't see yourself, he can."

Daryl felt guilt and the need to explain, "I didn't know what they were."

"How'd you wind up with them?"

"I was with Beth. We got out together. I was with her for a while. After, well I found these guys, I knew they were bad but they had a code. I didn't know what they could do."

"It's not on you, Daryl. Hey. It's not on you. You being back with us here, now, that's everything. You're my brother."

Rick looked at him, and seeing sadness on Daryl face he asked, "Is she dead?"

Daryl looked Rick in the eye, "She's just gone. I miss her man, I gotta find her. Shit brother, she's everythin' ta me."

00


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her savior took her hand lightly stroking his palm over the back of it, just like he'd done earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter 8! Thank you from gneebee and myself for reading and commenting on our story! Enjoy!
> 
> There seems to be some concern we may stray from this being Bethyl. We assure you, Bethyl is Bethyl :)

**A/N Thanks to all! Let's see how Beth is doing and how Negan's behaving. We'll also catch up a little with Daryl.**

00

Dr. Edwards' hands shook nervously as he examined Beth's facial wounds. He could practically feel Negan's breath on the back of his neck, and when Beth winced the man was quickly at her side.

"The fuck doc?! For crissake, take it easy! Can't ya see she's hurtin'? Don't make it worse." Negan's tone was sharp and angry as he barked at Edward's; all the while keeping his eyes on Beth to see if she was okay. She voicelessly answered his question with a small nod of her head.

Negan was way out of his usual zone. If it was anyone other than the small blonde he would have been long gone, leaving her in the doctor's hands. But this little sweetheart was different. He was making it his business to see to it she was well and carefully cared for.

It was clear by the tone of Edward's voice that he was concerned and trying to be kind to Beth, but it was also evident his nerves were even more on edge, "She's definitely going to need stitches but I'm going to do everything I can to keep it as painless as possible. I'll just go grab a suture kit and then let's get you back to your room Beth. I think you'll feel more comfortable away from here."

Negan took charge then as he gently helped Beth to her feet. Lightly laying his hand on the small of her back he guided her toward the office door. Just as they passed through he saw Simon anxiously waiting. His righthand man spoke in a hushed tone as he fell in line just behind Negan, and followed as they walked down the hall to Beth's room, "Boss, everyone's ready, they're just waiting on you. Everything is set."

"Well everyone is just going to have to keep right on waiting while I get Beth here all settled in. I know you're smart enough to agree, we can't just abandon her. We've gotta make sure our guest is okay." He was smiling that big wide smile at her and his hand continued to rest reassuringly on her back. To Beth it almost felt like everything really was going to be okay.

Simon just looked on with curiosity as Negan followed the young woman into her room. The way the Boss was being so attentive and acting like he really did give a shit was all new to Simon. This one must be real special to him.

Beth first took a seat on the edge of her bed, taking a couple of deep breaths like she was getting her bearings. She took her time before swinging her legs up and finally laying back and relaxing.

"Damn that asshole did a number on your neck," Negan was still smiling but she could see the anger in his eyes as he tilted her chin up and examined her injuries. Ligature marks already showed clearly across her throat.

The more he saw of her injuries the more Negan felt the anger boiling in his blood. He was looking forward to doing some batting practice by the way of this Gorman asshole's head.

Edwards entered with the suture kit along with some medicines. Due to her pregnancy he could only give her Tylenol for the pain. But he'd been able to find some topical numbing cream to at least ease some of the pain of the stitching.

As the doctor prepared his tools Negan tried to comfort Beth by taking her hand in his and gently stroking the back of it. It all seemed so strange to Beth but his actions really did give her some comfort. It felt like someone honestly cared. Maybe it was just because she was vulnerable after the attack, or maybe it was because in protecting her this man had unknowingly protected the last piece of the man she loved. It didn't really matter, either way Beth was feeling very grateful.

During the attack she'd been so afraid it was the end, that she'd never get to see this little version of Daryl that was growing within her. Suddenly the situation had changed dramatically, and now all she could think about was how happy she was that she may really get a chance to see their baby's little face. Would he or she have her Mama's eyes or Daryl's? Her smile or Daryl's? Daryl did have such a great smile on those rare occasions it made an appearance. Her thoughts of him brought a teary smile to her face.

Negan noticed the smile and returned it, believing it was directed at him. "Hey sweetheart, no reason to cry now. I intend to keep you safe, I can guarantee no one will ever bother you again."

Edwards cleared his throat, "Let's get started Beth," as the doctor spoke he began to apply the numbing agent with a large swab. Negan had backed away slightly, just enough to allow the doctor into her space. It only took about a minute for the cream to take effect and Edwards began suturing her wound.

"Boss, the boys are gettin' real antsy," Simon advised as he popped his head in the doorway.

Negan's voice was harsh and full of anger as he snarled, "I have been speaking English, right? Cuz I'm sure I said it real, real clear, everyone can just hold on a fuckin' minute. That is, of course, unless they want trouble of their own. And what the hell's the matter with you Simon? You're supposed to be the brains of that group. Can't you see I'm busy?"

The way the Boss was acting over this woman still puzzled Simon, and he saw Negan's tone and expression both change radically when he turned back to Beth, giving her a soft and reassuring smile, "Sorry about that sweetheart."

"If there's something you have to do, don't worry about me. I... I'll be fine," she felt very unsure about this man and she spoke softly, afraid she'd upset him too. He obviously had some kind of power position. It sounded like he was the leader of several men. But he'd been treating her so kindly and she wondered what his interest was in her.

"You sure sweetheart? Let me at least wait here with you while you get those stitches in. Then you can get some rest while I take care of some unpleasant business." She was surprised that he continued showing concern and reassuring her, and also by the fact that she seemed to be his primary concern.

She wasn't sure she liked the way he made whatever the "business" was sound. It was something about his speech pattern or his tone, but he'd made the word sound so ominous. What was he going to be taking care of? Was it Gorman?

She didn't think it was wise to ask questions so she simply nodded in agreement, and with that Edwards resumed stitching the wound on her forehead. He carefully placed each suture with care, not wanting to upset Negan. The man seemed edgy enough.

He was also trying to ensure a less nasty scar, carefully closing the wound and making the sutures close. He would bend over backwards to provide her with the best care possible, but not so much because of her. His goal was to make this Negan fellow happy. The doctor was no hero, he'd do whatever he had to do to keep himself breathing.

When he'd finished suturing her forehead wound he turned his attention to the seeping gash on her cheek. It was definitely the worst of the two injuries, requiring 16 sutures to properly close the wound.

The doctor couldn't help releasing a sigh as he told her, "There. All set. You'll have some scarring but it shouldn't be too bad. The wounds weren't as deep as I thought at first." He sounded relieved as he tied off her last stitch and collected his equipment. He took a chance advising Negan, "Beth needs to get some rest now."

Her savior took her hand lightly stroking his palm over the back of it, just like he'd done earlier. He looked down with one of his reassuring smiles, "Alright sweetheart, you rest now and I'll be back to check on you soon."

He let out a low whistle and Simon immediately entered the room. Negan really did seem so thoughtful and concerned when he told her, "If you need anything, and I mean anything while I'm gone, this is Simon. He'll be right outside your door."

He let her hand slip away and gestured for Simon to follow him into the hall. As soon as the door shut Edwards was back at her side.

"Any abdominal cramping?" He quietly questioned. "Dawn said he had you down really hard... that he was trying to...we need to do an exam for the baby." He reached over and began palpating her lower abdomen.

Beth was now just over eight weeks along now and her thin frame had begun to show a slight bloat in her lower abdomen. Dr. Edwards could feel the expansion as he examined her. Everything felt normal externally but he decided, due to what had transpired that afternoon, he needed to examine her further.

"It's been a while since I did my OB rotation during my internship, but I had one of the officers go down to the former labor and delivery section and bring me back a couple of books. I've been giving myself a refresher course these past two weeks." While he spoke Edwards made his way over to a small closet in Beth's room. "I also had him grab this." Beth sat up in bed and watched as he opened the closet door to reveal a small portable ultrasound machine.

He wheeled it alongside Beth's bed and smiled. "Let's take a look." His voice was soft and non-threatening. Beth laid back and lifted her scrub top and pushed the bottoms down just enough to fully expose her slightly swelled belly. Edward's spread some cool gel on her stomach and began to run the wand gently along her skin.

The screen was a grainy gray, like an old black and white T.V. that wasn't working quite properly. That didn't matter to Beth, not when the wand waved over the passage that housed her most prized possession, and then the room filled with the sound of the baby's rapid heartbeat. Daryl's baby. Beth watched the tiny flicker on the screen in awe, that was their baby's heartbeat!

"That little shrimp looking thing right there is your baby. The black sack around it is the amniotic sac." He noted these things while pointing to the areas on the screen. "Everything looks good, Beth. The heart rate is right in range at 160 beats per minute, according to the information I've been studying. Sorry, there's not much use for this type of information in oncology but I plan on being back up to speed by the time you're ready to deliver."

Edwards hit a few buttons on the screen and a small photo came out the side. He handed it to Beth along with a towel to clean off her stomach, he put the machine back in the closet and then excused himself so Beth could get some rest. Beth laid on her back carefully running her fingers along the sonogram photo. She traced each curve of the tiny being that lived within her, thinking of Daryl while she did.

00

Negan paced back and forth in front of the residents of Grady. He twirled Lucille around anxiously until the weapon found it's place on his shoulder, all the while whistling his eerie little tune. It was part of his deal and he loved it, building suspense before speaking.

His voiced boomed when he spoke, "Alright people here's how this works. You all work for me now. You provide for me in every way, food, medicine, weapons, clothes every little thing you thought was yours is mine now, right down to your underwear. If you do a good job for me, if you don't try to hide anything from me, if you work hard for me, well then I can be real, real generous. Why I'd be so good as to let you keep half of that shit for yourselves. If, and it's a big if, you do things, everything, my way."

The residents looked appropriately scarred shitless as he continued, "I will be coming here once a month to collect. You won't know exactly when I'm coming, I happen to like a good surprise. It keeps things interesting and honest. If you don't have the half that I'm looking for, you'd better scavenge or cheat or steal to get me what I want. If that doesn't happen Lucille here is going to start cracking skulls. Do I make myself clear?" Negan smiled smugly as he searched the terrified faces of the kneeling crowd. This was just the look he was searching for.

"Good. Now I don't really want to have to hurt anyone here I'm a reasonable man. But this particular asshole over here needs to be punished. Do you know what the sick son of a bitch was doing when I got here? He was trying to force himself on a young women." He now gestured to Dwight, who brought Gorman out and roughly forced him to his knees.

"Not cool man. Not fucking cool. I'm about to show you just how not fucking cool that shit is. See you all live in my world now. And that shit doesn't happen in my world. Rape is unforgivable. This asshole needs to be taught a lesson for what he did, and it's a wonderful example for the rest of you."

The way he pranced around as he spoke, and the calm but menacing tone of his voice were adding to the fear and anxiety among the onlookers. He continued, "Don't anybody fucking move, don't anyone close their eyes. Everyone is to watch carefully just how it is that Lucille here deals with assholes who don't obey the rules. And whatever you do, don't try to be a hero. Don't try to rescue this piece of shit. If you do, Lucille will be coming for you next."

Negan reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather gloves. He smiled as he tightened them and then wrapped his large hands around Lucille, adjusting his grip. It seemed to happen so quickly, he turned and began his brutal batting practice on Gorman's head, continuing his assault long after the officer was dead.

He'd beaten the man to a bloody and unrecognizable pulp, with a smile on his face as he did. Negan stepped away from the bloody mess that had been Gorman and directed an expressionless Dwight. "Have these good people clean this shit up. I don't want Beth to see this, or know about it. She's too delicate."

He looked at the shocked residents, "Now as soon as this is all nice and sanitary again I expect you all get back to whatever job you were doing before I arrived today. There's no time for slacking. You need to keep providing for me."

"Dawn!" he hollered looking for their leader. She quickly came over trying to appease the maniac.

"Kitchen through there?" He asked gesturing toward the door. Dawn nodded slowly still in shock from the brutal murder. "Well c'mon then, we have more to discuss," he just kept smiling as he held the door open and gestured for her to go through.

While she stood silently watching, Negan slipped off his leather jacket and draped it over a stool. He began going through the pantry taking out pasta, sauce, a pot, and pan. He set to work making a meal.

"You understand of course, because of the distance I can't really trust that you will comply with my rules. Therefore I'll be leaving a few of my guys here to oversee this place. " As he spoke he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and tossed it over his shoulder. "For now, we'll be staying here for a few days. Gathering up our share of your supplies and regrouping. Don't you worry Miss Dawn, I won't be gone too long. Just like I promised, I'll be back once a month for my cut."

Dawn didn't say anything, she just gave a silent nod and quietly observed as he grabbed a tray from under the counter. He placed two plates on it with two sets of silverware. He plated the finished meal along with two glasses of water.

"Don't you have some work you should be doing for me?" He questioned her as he lifted the tray and headed out the door.

Dawn couldn't believe how cavalier and arrogant the man was, after having just so brutally taken another mans' life. One minute he was smashing Gorman's head in, and the next he was making spaghetti for two. This Negan person was a true psychopath.

Negan made his way down to Beth's room. While Simon held the tray the Boss knocked lightly on Beth's door before popping his head in to see her resting on her side, reading a book.

"How're are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked letting himself into the room and grabbing the tray back from Simon, nodding to the man to shut the door.

"Tired and I'm a little sore already. I can't even imagine how terrible I'm going to feel tomorrow." Beth answered while sitting herself up.

The thought of her pain made Negan's anger rise again, but he acted nonchalant as he placed the steaming tray of food on a bedside table, then rolled the table close to her. He grabbed a chair for himself and set it down on the opposite side of the table.

"What's all this?" She asked swinging her legs down and sitting up to the table, as Negan took his seat across from her.

"Just thought you could use some comfort food sweetheart. I couldn't find anything quite good enough for you, so I made this," Negan's smile was softer, and it seemed so kind.

She realized how hungry she was and the food looked and smelled delicious. She returned his smile with a small one of her own. As she picked up her fork she remarked, "You're so thoughtful, I appreciate it a lot. Thank you."

00

"So what exactly happened Daryl?"

"Like I said, we got out together. At first we just ran an ran, it seemed like half the herd from the prison decided ta chase me n Beth. Shit that first night we were stuck in the trunk of a old car abandoned on the highway. We just lay quiet, weapons ready an hopin' ta God the walkers would get distracted by sumthin' n we could get out."

"We camped a night or two." His expression changed suddenly and Rick thought he might laugh, "Beth decided she just had ta have her a drink. I remembered a place me n Michonne found when we was lookin' for that one-eyed bastard. The joint was fulla shine. We made it there, got real drunk an we got real close too. Anyhow, the place burned down."

"We was wanderin' for a while, lookin' for y'all. I'd been teachin' Beth ta shoot the bow an track…"

Rick interrupted then, "What?! Daryl Dixon let someone else touch his bow?!"

Daryl just shrugged a little, "I told ya man, we got real close. Beth got hurt, stepped in a an old trap an messed up her ankle. We come upon a big funeral home an we stayed there. The place was real nice, clean. It didn't look abandoned but no one was around. There was even food in the kitchen an bedrooms, bathrooms, lotta candles all the stuff."

"I's kinda thinkin' maybe we oughta think about stayin' where we was. Just goin' out on day trips an lookin' for all y'all. Then we was havin' some supper one night an I heard a scratchin' at the door. I fucked up man, I shoulda been more careful. But earlier a dog had come an I's sure that's what it was. I's wrong. It was a big ass herd again. I told Beth ta get out the window, run an I'd meet her. I fought 'em off."

"I managed ta kill a buncha them bastards an get out. I got out the window an run ta where I told her I'd meet her. I's just in time ta see some asshole push her in a car an drive off."

"I ran, fuck I ran all night an into the next day. Finally my body give up on me. That's when these assholes here found me." Rick had seen Daryl down and out plenty of times, but never had he seen him look more sad or more miserable than he did then.

"Have you seen all the signs for some place called Terminus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I tell ya, Michonne, Carl and me have been about to starve to death out here. We're outta ideas and outta luck. We were thinking about checking the place out. Maybe that's where they took Beth. Maybe they were just helping her get away from the walkers. Anyway, it's worth a try man. Maybe she's there. If not, we'll leave with you, we'll find her Daryl. What do ya think?"

"Yeah, could be. Could be, let's do it."

00

**A/N Thank you for reading along. We hope you're are enjoying the story even if the circumstances are rough. Please leave a comment / review.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for all the love you have been giving this story! Gneebee and myself love ya large!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! And please let us know your thoughts!

Negan couldn’t help but smile a real smile, a genuine smile. Not at all like his usual smug and self-assured grin. It was all her fault. He was watching as the dainty blonde devoured the spaghetti, shoveling in bite after bite. All in a very un-lady-like manner. A manner that didn’t seem to suit her at all.

He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest and he couldn’t help it, he chuckled out loud. Beth looked up from her plate just as she was slurping one last noodle into her mouth. She saw how he seemed to be enjoying her lack of table manners and she was suddenly embarrassed as she searched for something to wipe her mouth.

The color came up in her cheeks as she apologized, "I’m sorry, it's just so good and it’s been a long time since I’ve had good spaghetti." He’d slipped the napkin out from under his own plate and handed it to her. She was even more mortified when she saw all the sauce that had come off her face and onto the white linen.

"It's perfectly okay sweetheart. I made it for you to enjoy and I’m happy as all fuckin’ get out to see that you are. Besides, I think it's cute as hell to see someone so pretty and dainty eat like a goddamn uncivilized redneck." As he spoke his grin widened, but then his look switched quickly to one of concern when he questioned, "Don't they feed you around this fuckin’ place?"

Now she was glad her face was probably stained red because she felt her cheeks heat up. His words made her think of a certain only half-civilized redneck. A redneck she missed so much she ached. She took a deep breath and then held a palm up as she took a drink from her water glass. She needed the time to get her emotions in check and her thoughts in order.

Unlike the rest of the workers at Grady, Beth wasn't on the “the more you take the more you owe” system. Dawn had changed that rule just for her. Well not really for her, it was all because of the baby.

For some reason she felt okay revealing a little of her story to him, "The food here hasn’t really appealed to me much. And I’ve been sort of nervous I guess. I’ve been scared about what these people might want from me, I’m just not sure who they really are exactly. And I’ve been afraid what might happen. I didn’t ask to come here. I was unconscious when they brought me and I’ve been confused and I felt, oh I guess uncomfortable is a good word." She explained.

Suddenly her serious expression turned into a soft smile. "My Daddy used to love spaghetti and he was a good cook, like you. When I lived at home on the farm, before the turn, we had spaghetti once a week when it was his night to cook. He liked to call it spaghetti Tuesday on Wednesday. He kept it up even when we lived at the prison. I miss the life there. I never thought I'd miss living in prison."

"Are ya shittin’ me, sweetheart?! You lived in a fuckin’ prison? That sounds like one helluva story. How'd you end up there?" He really did want to hear the story but mostly because he was captivated by her. He just wanted to watch her and listen to that sweetly attractive voice. He kept a smile on his lips and his eyes on her, as he leaned both elbows on the table and waited to hear her reply.

Beth still wasn't sure why he was so interested in her, but he’d been so kind and she couldn’t think of anything about that part of her story she needed to hide from him.

"We stayed on my family’s farm for a long time after the turn. We were pretty secluded there and I guess we thought we’d always be safe. One day a group of people showed up and there was a young boy with them who’d been shot.”

“My daddy helped them, he saved that little boy’s life. He wasn’t really a medical doctor he was a veterinarian. But Daddy used to say medicine is medicine and that so much of what he knew could help people, just like animals." As the young woman, who looked so much like his Lucille, spoke Negan could see a sad expression cross her face.

He soon learned why the lovely woman was sad, "Then one day the farm was overrun by a huge herd of walkers, several in our group were killed and the rest of us barely escaped. We spent a whole winter on the road practically starving, we were cold and I was scared. One day our leader was out scouting and he found a prison.”

“It was full of walkers but we knew it would be a good place for us, a chance. We cleared out the walkers and made it our own. We had a high fence, a good kitchen, bathroom facilities and everyone had a bed. One of our group was able to get the generators running, and we started farming and raising a few small animals, and we all felt like we could build a life there. We even had a little classroom for the children.”

Her expression changed, she couldn’t help it. Her damn hormones were running wild and bringing all these things up was making the hurt fresh again. “It really was a good life until a crazy man came and took it all away from us. Him and his group killed so many, including my Daddy." Beth struggled to hold her tears at bay.

"Those of us who survived had to hurry and leave to save ourselves. We ended up having to run and we scattered all over the place. I got out with an incredible man." She smiled through the tears, "He was strong and brave and I even told him he was going to be the last man standing, and I hoped I was going to be right there with him. I felt good, and I was positive we’d find more of our prison family.”

“Then I woke up here and found out the awful truth. That Gorman man, the one who tried to, to, molest me, he killed the man I was with and then brought me here. Now I'm alone. I don't even know where my sister is."

Negan reached across the table and cupped her chin in his hand, tilting it up just a little so they looked in each other’s eyes, "You and me meetin’ like this sweetheart, it’s gotta be some kinda fuckin’ fate I think I can help you out. You see I'm from a place we call the sanctuary. It’s nice and safe, it’s well protected. We've got hundreds of people there and more come and go each day.”

“If you were out there you got to have noticed, the South is dying off. Shit this whole fuckin’ region is already dead. All the real survivors, folks who want a decent life, their all moving up North. The cooler weather slows down all these goddamn geeks.”

“I’ll tell ya sweetheart, I don’t like the thought a you suffering here and going without. Why don’t you think about coming back with me? Shit maybe we can even find your sister. If she’s not at my place there are some other communities not far from mine. I have a real good working relationship with those folks. I’m sure I can find out if she’s with any of them." He smiled so kindly as he explained it all to her.

"But what if she's still here? Still in the south and close by?" She wanted to believe him. His personality was almost overwhelming with his booming voice, his language and his almost cocky way, but yet he did seem so kind. And she was desperate to find her family.

"Well now Beth, I've traveled all the way here from fuckin’ Virginia and y’all are the only folks I've come across. Besides, didn't you and that hero you were going on and on about try to find her?" He was trying hard to sound sincere and not expose the feelings of deep jealousy he was harboring for a dead man. A man he’d never even known.

"Yes, me and him searched for weeks but we had to stop when I hurt my ankle," for some reason Beth felt the need to share this information, to explain herself to him. She wasn’t going to let him think she just gave up.

"Well then don’t you see sweetheart? It seems pretty goddamn obvious your sister had to have moved on. Food is scarce here, most every place down this way seems either barren or completely overrun by those fuckin’ geeks. If you come back with me we can try and find out about your sister together. In fact, how about this. If we don't find her and you’re not happy at the sanctuary, I'll bring you right back here next month.”

“I’ll be coming back to check on this place, to make sure they’re not hurting anyone else. So why don’t ya Beth? You really got nothing to lose. Besides, you yourself said you’ve had some pretty bad experiences around this shithole. Why the hell would you wanna stay?" Negan smiled his million-dollar smile as he oozed his charm all over her.

Beth's thoughts went to Daryl as she considered Negan's proposal. Would Daryl want her to leave Georgia? Leave a hospital with the equipment to keep their child alive? Was it worth the risk to their baby to find her sister? She needed to know more about Negan’s world.

"Tell me about what it’s like there. What would be expected of me? Where would I be living exactly?" Her voice was quiet and concerned.

Negan paused for just a minute as he finally took his first bite of the meal he’d brought them. He was giving himself a little time while he carefully calculated the words he’d use. He’d never given someone an option. He’d sure never tried to sweetly convince someone to come with him.

This woman was so different. It was important to him that she would want to come. He had to convince her, he had to make the sanctuary sound both safe and desirable.

"It’s a busy place. Busy in a good way, like a small city. There's always people coming and going. We have a marketplace where residents can shop for the foods and other things they’d like to have. Everyone has jobs and they’re paid fairly for the work they do. The payment comes in the form of points. Just like money was used to buy goods in the old world, points are used in our new world.”

“What kinds of jobs?”

“Just like in the old world, everyone has their skillset. Some people build or make things, everything from shop buildings and furniture, to tools and clothing, whatever they’re good at. Others provide services. We have plumbers, electricians, mechanics, other folks are cooks, some clean, some do the laundry.”

“Shit, we even have a real fuckin’ doctor. He was one of those doctor for the ladies before the world turned to shit. Now he does a damn fine job of fixin’ everybody up and keeping us all healthy.”

“As for the work you’d do, sweetheart if you came back with me to find your sister you’d be my guest. I don’t expect my guests to go to work. But if you wanted to do a little something to stay busy I’m sure we can think of something. What are you skilled at?" He smiled hoping he looked kind, that wasn’t the type of smile he usually worked toward. He honestly couldn't give a shit less whether she had any skills at all. He didn’t want her because he wanted her working. He wanted her to be his, one of his wives. A willing wife. He’d teach her all the skills she needed. Other than that, he didn't plan on her ever lifting a finger.

"In our group we all had jobs to do. I did a lot of cleaning and cooking and childcare. I can sing and I play some musical instruments, piano and guitar." She felt self-conscious, she didn’t have a big important skillset. She didn’t want him to think she’d be a burden.

And there was something he’d said that really caught her attention. When he said the doctor was a doctor for ladies did he mean an OB/GYN? Was it really possible that if she went with Negan there would be a doctor to properly care for her and safely deliver hers’ and Daryl’s baby?

"Well that's just goddamn wonderful sweetheart. If you were to come back with me you could entertain. I’d love to hear some good fuckin’ music again and I know my people would enjoy it too." He smiled and something about the look in his eyes almost made Beth blush.

“What are the living arrangements? Where would I stay?”

“Like I said, you’d be my personal guest. I have some very nice units available. They’re kind of like condos. You’d have a nice combination living room, dining area and kitchen, a bedroom and private bathroom. Everything you need. There’s electricity, running water and the food’s good. You can get groceries to make your own or my cook will fix you whatever you’d like.”

"And I'd be able to look for my sister?" She questioned.

"Absolutely sweetheart. Shit, it’s like I’ve been tellin’ you, it would be my personal pleasure to help you locate her. There’s nothing more important than family and I just love to see a good old fashion family reunion." Sometimes he even surprised himself with how skilled he was at slinging bullshit. Although for this little cupcake he probably would do damn near anything she wanted. Damn near.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" She asked it shyly while pushing a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course you can Beth." He smiled reassuringly then continued to eat his meal. She wasn't sure what to do except to sit quietly and wait for him to finish eating.

It did give her time to think things over. He was right, this place held nothing but bad memories for her. They’d killed Daryl, the love of her life, they’d brought her here against her will and that bastard had tried to rape her.

At this sanctuary place it sounded like she’d have a real OB, not like here. Doctor Edwards was nice enough but he was out of his zone when it came to obstetrics. And she’d have her own little place, a safe little home for her and her baby. And privacy, it even sounded like there was some privacy.

She did have one or two other concerns and she spoke up with another question, “Are there other women there? I’ve missed visiting with other women.”

“Oh hell yes, we have several young ladies there just about your age. I know you’ll make a lot of new friends.”

Maybe things were about to turn around for her. She had to take this chance, it seemed like a better situation for her and her baby. And she’d wanted to leave this hospital ever since she woke up here.

“Okay, I think I would like to come with you.”

She’d just made his day, fuck she’d made his year. He was one step closer to making her his own. “That’s fuckin’ spectacular Beth. I promise I’ll keep you safe, and I know you’re gonna like the wonderful new life waiting for you at the sanctuary.”

She said it to herself, sanctuary. Even the name sounded good, peaceful.

00

They’d veered away from the road for the last couple of miles. Just because they’d seen the welcoming signs for days that didn’t mean the place was legit. They weren’t going to just walk up to the front gate of whatever this Terminus place was. They’d get a good look at it first and then decide if they wanted to make their presence known.

The place looked well protected yet there didn’t appear to be anyone outside, at least not in this area of the compound. They slipped over the fence as quickly and quietly as possible and made there way to what looked to be one of the larger of the compounds’ buildings.

Daryl peered into a well-lit room where he and the others had followed the sound of a woman's voice. She was the one broadcasting information about Terminus. The same message over and over again, “Terminus-- those who arrive survive. Follow the tracks to the point where all lines intersect. There are maps at the crossings to help guide you with your journey. Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive.”

The people inside didn’t even seem aware of the intruders and they didn’t look particularly threatening. Daryl only counted three handguns among the terminates he could see. He gave the others a wave of his hand and they breached the door with weapons drawn, Rick taking the lead.

"Are you going to rob us?" asked a lanky man who looked as though he may have been a hipster before the turn.

"We wanted to see you before you saw us," Rick explained.

The man was soft-spoken and sounded friendly when he introduced himself, “I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit.”

"We have. I'm Rick, this is Carl, Daryl, and Michonne," He said as he gestured toward his companions.

Gareth pursed his lips, nodded slightly and then smiled, “You're nervous. I get it. We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary. Is that what you're here for?”

Rick nodded, “Yes.”

Gareth maintained the welcoming tone, “Good. You found it.”

The lanky man continued, "This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but the welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. I’m just going to ask you a few questions and then Alex here will take you on a tour, get you fed. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you.”

Rick looked in the man’s eyes a minute and Gareth spoke again, “It’s just a formality, I’m sure you understand."  
Rick and Daryl exchanged a look. Daryl wasn’t at all onboard with relinquishing his crossbow, but the look from Rick swayed him. One by one their small group put their weapons on the ground in front of them.

They were searched by Gareth's men, given their weapons back and then escorted on a tour of the facilities. As they walked around the eerily quiet and well-maintained community they began to notice some familiar items.

There was a woman on a picnic bench covered with what appeared to be Daryl’s poncho, and a young man in riot gear that look like the gear from the prison. Then he saw the pocket watch chain hanging from a young mans pocket, Hershel’s watch chain. 

Rick had the young man in a headlock and a gun to his temple as he yelled, “Where the hell did you get this watch?”

Gareth intervened, “You want answers? You want anything else? You get 'em when you put down the gun.”

Rick wasn’t backing down, he pointed his gun at another man he saw, “I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How good's his aim? Where'd you get the watch? Where'd you get the watch?!”

Gareth tried to calm Rick down, but he wanted answers and he was yelling, “Where did you get the watch? What about the riot gear? The poncho?”

The answers didn’t appease Rick and it only took a fast moment of Rick and Daryl exchanging looks for them to draw their weapons. Carl and Michonne followed suit.

Within seconds shots rang out from the tops of the buildings, forcing Daryl and the others to take cover and then try to escape. They ran through the streets where they were unknowingly being funneled until there was nowhere left for them to run. They found themselves trapped like animals with no option but surrender.

"Form a line. Leader, archer, samurai, kid," Gareth's voice boomed as the door to the train car slid open and they were forced into the dark.

As the door slammed shut behind them. They found themselves in complete darkness except for slim beams of light that were slipping through the seams of the old train car.

In that light they saw Glenn’s and Maggie's faces appear and Daryl's heart dropped. How could he face her sister now that he’d lost Beth?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thank you to all from gneebee and I. We appreciated all of your comments, follows and favors :)
> 
>  
> 
> Just a friendly reminder, this IS a Bethyl story. Enjoy!

 

00

Beth let out the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She stood in the small bathroom of her room at Grady, studying her reflection in the mirror. For just a brief moment she tried to convince herself that the air she'd been holding in was the cause of her bloating. Of course she knew that was a ridiculous notion. It wasn't air that was causing her swollen belly.

In just her worn and dingy gray bra, which at one time had been white and lacy, and her faded purple panties, she could clearly see the changes in her body. It seemed to have happened so quickly, it had only been a few weeks.

And although she was able to hide it now, she knew her body would soon give her secret away. Not just her swollen tummy but also her fuller breasts. It couldn't be denied. Her body was showing all the telltale signs that Daryl's child was growing within her.

Beth gently moved her open palms over the small bump as she allowed a smile to cross her lips, but her brief moment of joy was quickly replaced by nausea and lightheadedness. She wasn't sure it could even be attributed to the pregnancy, it might be her extreme case of nerves. Today was the day she was embarking on her journey with Negan.

There was so much to be hopeful about, and so much to be apprehensive about.

She wouldn't be able to hide her condition for much longer. When her pregnancy became obvious how would she be able to explain it to Negan? Would he be angry or would he just calmly accept it? Or would he maybe even be pleased, just as Dawn had been.

He seemed like such a kind and understanding man, and he'd been so willing to offer her a safe home and protection. But now there would be another mouth to feed, it would be a tiny mouth, but still he might object. And she wouldn't want him to think she'd tied to "pull one over" on him in order to take advantage of his kindness.

The best thing would be if she could just find her sister before it became evident to the others she was pregnant with her lovers' child. She silently prayed to God she'd find Maggie. Her sister would help her figure out what to do.

Beth closed her eyes firmly and focused her breathing, trying to push her tummy back down. After a moment she could just swear it was flatter. As she opened her eyes, her gaze fell to her meager belongings. All they amounted to were just the clothes she'd been wearing when she was abducted. Noah had washed them for her and delivered them that morning, along with a set of clean scrubs and a fresh pair of panties. He'd left everything folded neatly on the bathroom counter.

Beth left her dirty scrubs in a neat pile on the floor for Noah. Rather than the scrubs he'd left, she chose to slip on the jeans and yellow polo she'd been wearing the last time she was free. The last time she was with Daryl.

As she zipped the fly and buttoned the button, she again saw just how much her body had changed. The scrubs had been so loose she hadn't realized just how much more rounded she'd become. She did now. Before her jeans had practically hung off her slim waist. She'd had to take her knife and fashion an extra hole in her belt so she could tighten it more, just to try and hold the jeans up on her hips.

Now they fit snuggly, like she'd actually gone to a shop and bought them in her size. The polo she'd taken at the country club was fitting more snugly too, but not overly tight. Just enough to show off her new womanly curves.

It was when she went to slip her left boot on she found the gift Noah had left for her. Well not a gift really, but he'd taken a huge risk for her. He'd slipped her sheathed knife, the one they'd taken from her, into her boot.

Some kind of habit or instinct caused her to quickly glance around, as if someone could see her in the small bathroom and might try and take it from her. Then she hurriedly slipped on the boot and slid the knife down the shaft of it. She saw no reason to let anyone to know she was armed.

Another wave of nausea went through her and again her mind turned to her condition. Her best guess was she'd have about two weeks before she had to tell Negan the truth. Hopefully by that time she would have found Maggie and they would have come up with a game plan.

That thought led to another, a thought that caused her now so sensitive stomach to do a backflip. The thought of having to tell her very overly protective, and often very bossy, sister she was pregnant.

She could only imagine how Maggie would have reacted to the news her baby sister was having sex with Daryl Dixon. if they were all still back at the prison. There would have been plenty of yelling, accusations and high drama. But now that he was gone the news would be so different. Daryl had given his life to save hers and that of a child he didn't even know he'd fathered.

She was certain that now it would be pity her older sister would feel for her. She couldn't help feeling it for herself. She was a twenty year old widow with a baby on the way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Negan talking to her from the other side of the door, "Beth, everyone's ready to leave an it's a helluva long fuckin' drive. Ya ready sweetheart?"

"Almost. Just two more minutes please."

"Alright, sorry. I don't wanna rush you, but we need to get an early start if were gonna make it back this afternoon." That was his reply but his thought was a little different. It went more like: _Jesus fucking Christ, was she going to be one of those women that took for fucking ever to get ready?_ He rubbed a hand over his crotch and smiled, probably, but he was sure she was going to be worth waiting on.

It was early alright, not even quite four in the morning. He'd explained it to her though. They hoped to make it back to the Sanctuary that very afternoon. She started to feel the nerves in her tummy again but she was also excited. A little apartment of her own sounded so wonderful. It sounded like it was going to be such a nice place to raise her baby. Daryl's baby.

She splashed some water on her face and wiped it dry and gave herself one more look in the mirror. She quickly gathered her things and exited the bathroom.

He was seated on the bed waiting for her. He smiled that big smile, the one he always seemed to have, as he rose to his feet. He was such a gentleman. He'd even brought a duffle bag for her belongings. She returned his smile before placing her few items in the bag.

"Shit sweetheart, is this all ya got in the way of clothes and personal things?" He asked it with what was now a very unhappy look on his face. She nodded as she bent to straighten the cuff of her jeans. That's what she wanted to appear to be doing. But discreetly she was making sure the knife was still well concealed. She had no idea how he would react to her having a weapon, and now wasn't the time she wanted to find out.

"Well that's no fuckin' good at all. We're gonna hafta to change all that as soon as we get home. Shit, I'll make sure ya have every goddamn thing ya ever wanted, and then some."

Beth didn't say anything, she just gave him a half smile. She knew she needed to build a life for Daryl's child and this sanctuary place seemed like her best opportunity. Negan was so kind and willing to help her. And maybe, just maybe, Maggie or someone else from her prison family would be there waiting.

"Ready?" He asked taking her bag from the bed. She slipped her arms into her gray cardigan but didn't attempt the buttons, it might serve to accentuate her growing secret. "I think so, and Negan, I just want to thank you again for giving me this chance at a new life."

"It's my pleasure sweetheart. You deserve so much better than this shithole."

She walked out of the room not even bothering to take a look back. He was right, she did deserve better than this place and better than these people. So did her baby. She definitely wasn't going to miss it there.

They walked down the hallway passing several of the other residents and a few of Negan's men. She had the uncomfortable feeling every eye was on her, and she wasn't quite sure why.

All she really knew was what Negan had explained to her. Some of his men would help the people of Grady put a system in place much like they had in Virginia. Everyone would be treated fairly, and everyone would share equally in the goods that were collected. He told her he'd be sending men back to Grady monthly to make trades and to be sure the residents were being well-treated, no more abuse.

Before they exited out the big double doors Beth stopped to give Noah a hug. She whispered in his ear, real low, "Thank you," before continuing out to the predawn darkness. One of the saviors pulled an older but well-maintained R.V. up to the door as they exited. Negan gently placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to it.

"Home sweet home at least for today, or if we encounter anything unforeseen, maybe a few days." He took her bag and set it in a small bedroom in the back. The first thing she did was take note of her new surroundings, just like Daryl had taught her to do.

She found the interior of the old RV seemed quite dated, just like the exterior. It was probably about a 1990's model, but it was in almost new shape and very and clean. It felt so homey, and it reminded her of the time her parents rented a Winnebago and drove them all to the Grand Canyon. The memory almost brought tears, but then Negan spoke and brought her back to the moment.

"Alright sweetheart, you make yourself comfortable. I just need to have a word with the guys," he smiled reassuringly as he exited the R.V. She settled into the front passenger seat and waited patiently for her new adventure to begin.

His men knew he had zero tolerance for bullshit but Negan was especially stern as he ordered, "Alright listen the fuck up. You all know we have an extra special guest traveling with us. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you show me. I think you know the consequences of any fuck ups. Anything she wants she gets it without question. Do I make myself clear?" He asked but no one bothered to give a verbal response. It wasn't needed. There was no way they would piss off the boss. The price was way too steep.

With that he reentered the R.V., took the wheel and the small caravan began their journey.

He had CD's for the music player and she enjoyed listening to the tunes and just being out on the road again, and out of that hospital that held nothing but bad memories. They chatted about nothing in particular and she was relieved and happy about just how pleasant everything seemed to be.

They'd been on the road about an hour and a half when it happened, they saw the highway ahead was blocked by a group of about 40 to 50 walkers. As the caravan rolled to a stop Beth saw Negan's men spill out of the rigs, weapons in hand and quickly beginning to dispatch the small herd.

Negan grabbed the menacing looking bat that was never far from him, and looked at her, "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let these fuckin' geeks anywhere near you." She just nodded as he jumped out of the RV and headed toward the nasty creatures.

She didn't think twice, she pulled the knife from her boot and she was out, ready to do her share for the group. He was stunned when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He was just about to holler at her to get back in the rig and back to safety. That's when he saw her shove a knife right between the eyes of one of those things, and then quickly do the same to two others.

He was impressed with the small blonde's skill and toughness, she seemed so fearless. But at the same time it bothered him. He wanted her to need him, he wanted her to be completely dependent on him. It was quite the disappointment to see she could apparently take care of herself.

Once the small herd, and three of Negan's young recruits, had been killed off, he was pleased by what he saw. Beth was bent over at the waist and throwing up. Maybe she wasn't quite as tough as she thought. He went to her, gently pulling her hair away from her face and rubbing his hand along her back. "You okay sweetheart? You see what happened? Someone as sweet and delicate as you shouldn't be trying to be a fuckin' hero. I told you I'd take care of you and keep you safe. You let me handle all the nasty shit."

She was glad he seemed to think she was sick from the sight of the blood and gore. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. And she also thought how different his world must be from the way she and her family had been living. At the prison everyone had to be ready, willing and able to defend the group. But he didn't need to know that.

00

Daryl was forced to his knees. Like the rest of the group that was lined up at what appeared to be a stainless-steel trough, he was bound and gagged, right along with Glenn, Rick and Bob. He'd seen it, they'd all seen it. A young man at the end of the kneeling group had just gotten his throat sliced open and had bled out into the trough.

It was obvious that guy was only the first, as their captors made their preparations for more of the gruesome executions. Daryl closed his eyes tightly. He tried to clear his mind of everything else, and just picture her pretty face. He thought about the way she smelled and the taste of her lips, and the way her curls had a mind of their own. He tried to imagine her singing to him, and he could almost hear her sweet laughter.

He was sure of it now, he'd never see her again. He'd never get to tell her all the things he should have told her. All the feelings and all the words that were in his heart for her. He wished he could just have one more chance to tell her how he felt, and to tell her how she'd made him a better man.

Then Daryl did something he couldn't remember ever having done in his life, he prayed. On his knees in front of that trough he begged God to help him and the others out of this horrible situation. He made promises the way people do when they pray. He promised he'd do anything to have another chance to find Beth and to save the others.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost and the prisoners prepared to be slaughtered, loud explosions began to shake the building and he saw the flames erupt. Rick had fashioned a sharp blade from the zipper of his jacket, and he now took his opportunity to cut through his binds and free himself. Then Glenn and then Daryl.

They quickly found weapons and began to fight their way out. Daryl was full of adrenaline, anger and resolve as he battled for his life, and just maybe a chance to find the woman he loved.

The fight was long and hard but eventually they freed themselves, and the rest of their family from the train car, quickly making their way into the woods. Daryl fell to the ground dropping his weapon as he let out a loud grunt and struggled to regain his breath. He couldn't believe it, his prayers had been answered. He was given a second chance and he was going to take it. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. As relief washed over him a single tear rolled down his cheek.

00

The caravan was once again rolling down the rural highway, and Beth was seated comfortably in the R.V.'s passenger seat. She'd cleaned herself up and her stomach had settled down, and she was surprised by how relaxed she felt.

As they made their way through the Georgia countryside she absentmindedly watched the scenery pass by. Just as the bumps in the road began to rock her to sleep she noticed a thick cloud of black smoke off in the distance, it seemed to be rolling over the Georgia pines. She wondered where it was coming from, but then almost as quickly as the thought entered her mind she tried to push it away. It reminded her too much of another fire, and the brief but very powerful love she and Daryl had shared.

She was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, tying to capture the feel of Daryl holding her. With her thoughts of him and their baby, sleep came to her.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading along. We'd appreciate your comments / reviews. We hope to see you all back here next Tuesday for more of Interruptd Love. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and scifigirl22


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Gneebee and I want to thank you all again for the reading along, for the comments and the follows / favors. It's all very much appreciated.  
> Again we remind you, this is a Bethyl story :)

00

Ten hours. Ten hours from Atlanta to Virginia. Ten hours of minimal stops. Ten hours of just sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window at nothing but the walker infested countryside. Ten hours and Beth's body was becoming achy and rigid, not to mention her bladder was screaming at her to do something about it very soon. Her back was stiff and her bottom ached. She'd forgotten how uncomfortable a long car ride could be.

There was a small bathroom at the rear of the Winnebago but she was nervous about walking back to it while the big RV was in motion. It had been years since this old highway had any maintenance and there were so many potholes, not to mention the fallen tree branches and dead walkers in the road. She just didn't want to take a chance of getting knocked off her feet and falling. The baby could get hurt.

Just as Beth was about to ask Negan if they could stop again, the R.V slowly rolled to a halt. She'd been staring out the side window, but now she looked at the view from the front windshield. The sight repulsed her and made her feel queasy.

The tall chain link fence was lined with walkers, immediately bringing back so many memories of the prison. But the memories weren't what caused her concern. It was obvious this fence was being "guarded" by the walkers. Some were chained or tied to stakes to keep them there, but there was also a small group of the living who appeared to be tasked with keeping them from wandering off. The undead formed an intimidating "wall" of decayed and always-hungry corpses.

He must have seen the concern on her face. Negan reached over and took Beth's hand, making an effort to comfort the woman he cheerfully told her, "Don't you worry now sweetheart, those fuckin' biters? They're gettin' the job DONE! They keep anything or anyone we don't want coming into our home OUT. And the goddamn putrid smell a those nasty ass things keeps the other dead away. Anyone who's thinkin' they got the sack to try and take what we've worked our asses off for, has to come through them first, then me and my men."

Negan smiled his biggest and most reassuring smile as he promised her, "I keep all my people safe sweetheart, particularly my very special guests."

He drove through the now open gates with the rest of the caravan following closely behind, all the while keeping Beth's hand wrapped in his. Her concerns about where she was begin to subside a little when she saw the formidable looking high rise building in front of her. It was surrounded by smaller buildings that looked to be temporary structures. It occurred to her what this place was, or had been. It looked to have been a construction site for a new office, a factory or maybe an apartment building, something like that. Of course that would have been before the turn.

There were so many windows and the setting sun shimmered across those windows so brilliantly. Beth was almost able to forget about the decomposing wall of flesh they'd just driven passed.

She could see that if the structure had been completed it probably would have been quite nice. But it was apparent the old world ended before that happened. She couldn't help wondering if the inside was as grand as the exterior. And was this where she and her baby would be living?

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you all settled into your new home," His face was leaned in close to hers and his voice always seemed so booming, and nearly everything he said was accompanied by that big half-cocky smile. "It's been one helluva long trip and I gotta take a piss like you would not believe."

He jumped down from the rig, holding the intimidating bat he called Lucille resting on his shoulder. He walked around the front of the RV to her door, opened it and reached his hand up to her, helping her down from the tall vehicle. He gave her a minute to stretch and adjust to having her feet on solid ground.

The community was too quiet, Negan didn't want that. He had the urge to show off his new prized possession. His perfect little woman who looked so much like his Lucille. He was puffed up with pride when he let out a low whistle, and with that his men suddenly began to appear, seemingly out of nowhere. What she saw next surprised Beth more than anything she'd seen so far, the men all took a knee and bowed their heads to him.

Then, without Negan having to give any orders at all, his men immediately began emptying the bounty from the truck and trailer, they knew exactly what needed to be done. Beth told herself maybe it was all a good sign, his people functioned so well without any verbal commands and everything seemed to go so smoothly. He must be a very good, and obviously very trusted and respected leader.

Beth looked around wondering where the rest of the people were. She knew there were many other people living there, he'd told her that before she ever left Grady. Where were the women and children? Then she told herself to be patient, in another week or so she'd undoubtedly know everything about her new home.

He led her passed his men and into a dark corridor, it had a feel to it like some sort of dormitory. After a short walk they stopped in front of a door. He opened it for her and gestured for her to walk through.

"Welcome home, Beth," Negan spoke so smoothly and he had that ever-present grin as he shut the door behind them.

She was surprised and excited to see what looked like a small studio apartment. Before the turn it wouldn't have seemed especially nice. But that was before the hard winter on the road and then life in the prison, and before her abuse and virtual imprisonment at Grady. All that she'd been through made the little apartment seem almost luxurious.

It was an open lay-out, the small but functional-looking kitchen was separated from the living area by a dining table and two chairs. The living area could have a cozy feel, with the right touches. She saw the love seat first, and then her eyes landed on a rocking chair. She smiled inwardly, thinking to herself that was where she'd sit and rock Daryl's baby. The thought made her emotional and she bit back the tears.

The living area was separated from the bedroom section by more furnishings. There was a king size bed that was neatly made, but with mismatched bedding. Much like everything else it the small apartment it was a hodgepodge of usable items in varying styles and colors. But everything appeared clean and was all in very good condition. A person could almost forget the whole world had been turned upside down.

What Beth really wanted was to just collapse on the bed, but not until she was finally alone. The pregnancy seemed to cause her to be more tired than usual, and the long drive hadn't helped.

To the left of the bed was a well-stocked bookcase, that put a big smile on her face. To the side of the bookcase there was a small door which Beth assumed led to the bathroom. She excused herself to use it. Finally. She didn't think she could have held it much longer. The bathroom was very basic, toilet, sink and shower, and that was just fine. It was a tub and shower combination and it made her smile as she imagined giving her baby a bath there.

But her smile turned to sadness when she remembered how much work Daryl had gone to at the funeral home. Hauling gallons and gallons of water to make a bath for them. She closed her eyes for just a minute as she remembered how wonderful the warm water felt as she lay pressed up against him with his arms wrapped around her. She quickly tried to shake it off. She had to go back out there and face Negan and act like everything was wonderful.

Overall the little place wasn't much, but it was so much more than she ever thought she'd have again. She could definitely make this into a nice little home for herself and Daryl's baby. With that thought she had to bite back her emotions once again.

Her thoughts of Daryl always made her heart ache. God she missed him, she needed him here with her and their baby. She missed everything about him. His love, his strength, his protectiveness, and his strong arms holding her tight.

She tried to remind herself that at least she might find Maggie, and maybe Negan would let her sister have a little apartment here too. Or maybe she was already here. She hoped Negan would agree to help her look for her sister first thing tomorrow.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he said, "Well sweetheart I'm sorry it's not as nice as a suite at the Bellagio, but it's a whole helluva lot better than some cold fuckin' hospital room!" He seemed quite pleased with himself as he set her bag on the bed. "I hate to leave ya, but I've got some business I just have to take care of. How about I come back later and stay the night with ya? Just to make sure you feel safe and you're settled? Maybe we can watch an old movie." He was tapping his fingers on the top of the television set, a TV she hadn't even noticed was there. She'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of Daryl.

And now she was feeling uncomfortable, had Negan just been suggestive with her? No, it couldn't be. He was just concerned about her. That had to be it. He was almost fatherly the way he seemed to worry over her. And she didn't want to offend or upset him, he'd been so kind and generous to her. And she needed this, this place and the safety he could provide for her and her unborn child.

She tried hard to tread lightly, "Thank you very much for offering. It's very kind of you. It's just that I'm so exhausted from the long day, the last several days really. I think what I need to do more than anything is have a warm shower and get a good night's sleep. Would that be okay?" She yawned into her hand for emphasis.

She saw just a hint of a crack in that half-cocky grin. "Alright sweetheart, no problem. I don't want my most important guest feeling overly tired. You get some sleep." She tried not to flinch when he began softly running his fingers along her cheek. "I'd advise you to lock your door, but after what I saw you do with a knife this afternoon, I don't think I've got much to worry about. I'm still mighty fuckin' impressed by how you handled yourself! You're a goddamn firecracker!"

He laughed loudly, but then his expression became more serious as he moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her toward him, while he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. It was innocent enough, but maybe it lasted just a little too long.

She tried to tell herself she was misinterpreting it, she was sure it wasn't romantic in any way. He had to have meant it more like a kiss you give a child before tucking them in for the night. "I'll be by first thing in the morning. We'll have a good breakfast and then get ya some new clothes. I won't have you walking around in those goddamn rags, you're too special for that shit. You have sweet dreams now Beth," and he finally left her alone with her thoughts.

She locked the door behind him and then took some time to more carefully take in her surroundings. Daryl had taught her to study everything closely, to always look for anything that could be used as a weapon, and to form an escape plan just in case.

She sat herself down in what Daryl would have referred to as a dumpster chair, and sighed as she placed her hand on her stomach. She finally felt herself relax. She closed her eyes and spoke to him in a quiet whisper, as though they were laying side by side. "Daryl, I know you're watching over us. I hope you understand I'm trying to do what's best for our baby, and I'm not giving up hope. I'm going to find our family Daryl, and I'm going to do everything I can to give our baby a good life. I promise you with all my heart, I'll do the right thing for our baby, for our family."

She took her warm shower, and with her mind still on Daryl she let her tears fall. At last she had the much needed release of allowing her emotions to spill out.

She put on the scrubs for pajamas and took the quilt from the end of the big bed. She curled up in the dumpster chair, it reminded her so much of him it made him feel closer. She let the big chair swallow her up as she draped the blanket around her. She sighed and thought of Daryl and their night at the moonshine shack. Soon she was sound asleep in the dilapidated old chair.

00

"Weeo! Dayum woman! I needed that shit right there! I been doin' without it for way too many days!" he gave her naked ass a teasing slap as his body collapsed next to Sherry's on her bed.

That was the business Negan needed to tend to, finding one of his wives to satisfy his needs. It wasn't just the length of time he'd gone without a good lay, it was the time spent around Beth. She got his mind and his member all worked up just at the thought of rolling around in the sack with her. That woman had him feeling all kinds of things he hadn't felt since his sweet Lucille passed.

His first instinct had been to find Amber. Negan had a great imagination and maybe he could make it work, pretend one blonde was the other and channel his desire for Beth's body into a fast but satisfying romp with Amber. Especially if it was doggie style. His jovial mood, brought on by his fantasy, was quickly dampened when he found Amber passed out in her room. The only thing she was cuddling that night was a bottle of scotch. That wouldn't do at all, Negan wanted an active partner.

He made his way Sherry's room. He might as well kill two birds with one stone, he'd get his rocks off and piss off Dwight. Good times!

He reached across her to her nightstand where he knew he'd find a pack of smokes and a lighter. He handed her one of the cigarettes and placed one between his own lips, then lit them both. He inhaled deeply as he rested his other hand on Sherry's still damp mound, absentmindedly playing with the wet curls. There he laid in all his naked glory. Negan seldom bothered to cover himself, he took every opportunity to display his body.

Sherry wanted to get up and wash him off of her as quickly as possible. The last thing she wanted was to get pregnant by this man. No matter how long or short her life ended up being, having his child would be a life sentence, he'd never let her go. She also knew having a child was exactly what he wanted. He'd told her, "I'll knock ya up an you'll be my queen."

But she didn't move. She knew better than to do anything but willingly accept every kiss, every touch, every move he made. She always gave herself to him warmly and willingly. If she didn't it wouldn't be her that would pay a price. He'd never even act like he was disappointed with her. But past experiences had taught her. Somehow, some way Dwight would pay. She didn't want that; her poor husband had suffered enough at Negan's hands.

She was honest with herself, she'd never tell Dwight, but Negan was a good lover. He could be a little aggressive, a little forceful, but he knew how to satisfy and he never went too far, he never caused real pain or left marks. Not like some men did.

But there was no love, there wasn't even fondness. He was a great provider and it wasn't as if she was living some kind of rough hard life, but she also wasn't with the man she loved. He treated the man she loved like dirt. He may be talented in bed, and a great provider, but the way he provided was by manipulating or killing those who couldn't help themselves.

That was just the start. Negan could be incredibly and unflinchingly cruel. He'd disfigured her husband, and Dwight wasn't the only one. There were several men at the sanctuary with horrifying scars, missing hands and permanent limps.

So she did what she had to do. When he showed up at her door she always made him welcome, always acted happy to see him, and always gave him the kinds of physical attention she knew he liked. Once he was done doing what he'd come to do he seldom hung around. She'd clean herself up, change the sheets, have a stiff drink and remind herself over and over, she was doing it for her husband. She had sex with a man she hated to save the man she loved.

What was happening now almost never happened, once he got what he came for he didn't just leisurely hang around. Usually it was a slap on the ass, a quick smoke and he was gone. But this night he seemed to be in no rush. She learned why when he started talking.

"I brought someone home with me...," he sounded kind of hesitant, that wasn't like him at all.

He continued, "Her name is Beth, she was at that hospital we took control of," he spoke softly as he exhaled a swirling cloud of smoke. He futher surprised and puzzled her when he rolled to his side to face her.

"I want you to take real special care of her tomorrow. You show her the ropes around here. You take her to the wives' private store and you get her everything she needs, clothes and whatever else. Make sure it's the nicest of the nice. Introduce her to the other wives and you and those other women treat her with respect. The same level of respect you give me. Anyone who doesn't make her feel welcome and safe, and just damn fuckin' happy to be here, is gonna to answer to me, and it won't be pleasant."

"Is she going to be your newest wife?" She was a little confused by the personal interest he was taking in this new woman. She sensed there was more to it than just another woman.

"She's special." He stated simply and emphatically.

00

Daryl sat staring into the fire. To the group it probably looked like he had nothing on his mind, that he was just hypnotized by the flames, but that couldn't be further from the truth. His mind was fully and completely occupied with thoughts of his sweet beautiful Beth.

Now that he was free again he was desperate to find her. He just needed a few hours of sleep and a game plan, then he'd head out on his own to find his girl and bring her back to the family. Maybe he'd get brave and before he left he'd tell Maggie what happened to her sister. About how they'd been together, not just as two survivors but as a couple. And then he'd admit he'd lost her.

He still wasn't quite able to make eye contact with Maggie. He was reluctant to. Would she know just by looking in his eyes? Would she suspect the things he and Beth had done? Maggie could be hotheaded as hell, he wouldn't be a bit surprised if she wanted to kill him for it.

But that wasn't even the worst of what he had to tell her. So the big question was would she shoot him for taking her little sister's innocence, or would she shoot him because he'd lost her?

It was a coin toss. He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts and concentrate on his search plan. He was deep into formulating that plan when Rick approached him and took a seat.

"The others want to try our luck in Washington D.C. They say Eugene has the answer to this mess, a cure for the virus." Rick explained.

Daryl said nothing, he just kept staring at the fire and mentally devising his plan. But he'd heard and he couldn't believe what Rick was suggesting.

"We're leaving in the morning. First light." Still nothing from Daryl.

Rick laid a hand on Daryl's shoulder and as he began to stand he told him, "It's going to be a long trip brother. You should get some rest."

"Ain't leavin' Georgia." Daryl growled while his eyes stayed locked on the fire.

"Daryl, I need you. We all need you. Did you hear what I said? There's a cure. A _cure._ I know what you're thinking, or at least I think I do. I know why you don't want to leave Georgia, but think about this Daryl. Beth is the most selfless person I know, she'd want you to help. She'd be proud to know that you helped save everyone."

That's when Daryl stood, he was eye level with Rick when he repeated, "I said I ain't leavin' Georgia, I ain't leavin' her."

"Daryl it's just for a few days. We really need your help, not just with keeping Eugene safe, all of us. And I need your tracking skills, your hunting skills. Think about this, once we get to D.C I'm sure we'll have a lot more resources and a lot more help available to find Beth. Maybe we could even form a search team. The nation's capital has got to have more resources than anywhere else. They're prepared for every possible type of disaster, including a pandemic. We just need to get there." Rick did his best to convince the man he called brother.

There was a long tense silence between them. Rick could feel Daryl struggling with this decision.

"Please brother, I know she'd want you to help others. Help save the world," He pleaded.

Daryl's voice was rough and his tone harsh as he told him, "Only with the understandin' it's just for a couple days an when I leave I get whatever supplies I need ta find her." He sat back down and resumed staring into the fire.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Beth is at the Sanctuary and safe for now, but still unsure. We see Negan has no intention of giving up his wives, and Daryl has no intention of giving up his search for Beth. We thank you again for reading along and hope to see you all back here next Tuesday for more of Interrupted Love. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and ScifigirlNS


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Welcome back! Scifigirl22 and I thank you all so much. We're a day early because of a travel schedule. Better early than late! We know some of you have been worried about the direction this story might be taking. Hopefully you'll be a little more at ease after this chapter.

00

Daryl needed to get away from the group, he had some serious thinking to do and he wanted the quiet of being alone. So while the others setup camp he went off on his own to hunt. No one minded, they were used to Daryl's ways, but it wasn't just that. Food was becoming more and more scarce the further north they traveled. They weren't just hungry, this was starvation and they were hopeful their resident hunter would be successful.

They were somewhere along the North Carolina / Virginia border, and it was several days passed the time limit Daryl had set with Rick when he agreed to stay. Guilt at being here with them, instead of out there searching for Beth, was devouring him from the inside out. He crept through the woods while fighting a contentious battle with himself.Should he, could he just leave the others and head back to Georgia? Was there even a remote possibility he'd be able to find Beth? Was she still alive? God only knew what the people that took her had done.

There was no question and no doubt for him, he had to go. He'd never give up trying to find her. She'd told him he'd be the last man standing, and as long as he was alive he'd never give up looking. His heart ached just thinking of her needing him as badly as he needed her. He couldn't stop worrying over her and where she might be, agonizing about her being hurt, scared, hungry and alone, it all made him feel like he couldn't breathe. Like an elephant was sitting on his chest.

He was so caught up in his thoughts of her he almost missed it. Just up ahead and to the left, a break in the trees. There must be something over that way. He was wary as he looked around, getting his bearings. He had to be careful not to expose himself to predators, the dead or the living.

The break in the trees revealed a small bait, tackle and ammunition shop. The kind of place you see in areas where hunting and fishing are the main draw. Daryl had to check it out even though he doubted there was anything left. As far as any guns or ammo he knew he'd be lucky to find a stray shotgun shell. But just maybe there was some fishing tackle still around. That could be a huge benefit, food was food.

He banged on the door of the small shop, watching and listening for walkers. Nothing. Still he was careful, all his senses on high alert. With his crossbow at full draw, cocked and ready, he began to make a quick sweep around the store, looking for both dead and living threats.

It was just as he figured, a ransacked store full of empty shelves. It was just the luck they'd been having. They were already so close to starving and the situation was so desperate. If he didn't find them some food soon they'd be too weak to go on, death would come soon.

He had it again, the feeling of the elephant on his chest. He was aware it wasn't really them that piled the responsibility on him. But he also knew they always looked to him, they had expectations. He took it all on. Need food? Daryl would hunt it down. Need protection? Daryl would put his life on the line for you. Why then hadn't he been able to protect that one person he wanted to protect most of all, the pretty blonde he was yearning for so deeply.

As guilt overwhelmed him he lashed out in anger at the store fixtures, knocking over the empty shelves and kicking at them furiously. He didn't care if there were walkers around, he'd take his anger, guilt and stress out on them too. Finally some of that tension had left him and he stopped to catch his breath.

That's when he made up his mind. Once he'd scavenged what he could from the small store, he was marching back to camp and telling Rick and the others he was done with their mission. They could go ahead to DC but he was heading back to Georgia.

He had his own mission. He was going to find the woman he loved. When he did he'd find them a safe place for him and Beth to live. Maybe he'd build them a little cabin up high in the Appalachians, hidden from walkers and humans alike. They didn't need much, there was just the two of them. They were capable of providing for themselves and protecting themselves. They'd done it before and they could do it again.

Then he thought about the funeral home. Just thinking about what happened there made him angry all over again. He felt the rage bubble up from deep inside and again he lashed out, punching and kicking another shelving unit.

"Easy there, friend," the man's voice came from behind him and Daryl was caught completely by surprise, but his reaction was swift.

He turned quickly, raising his crossbow in the process and pointing it at the chest of the intruder. The man's hands were raised to show he wasn't a threat. Daryl tried to quickly take his measure.

He wondered, can this dude be serious? He was wearing a leather coat, cut like one of those western style long coats. He wore it over jeans and a button-down shirt. His hair was long and straight and he wore a beanie. It must be 90 degrees out. But what really struck Daryl was how clean the guy looked. He must have a camp. If he was living out on the road it had only been for a day or two.

"Keep them hands up! Ya got any weapons on ya?" Daryl barked the words out as he moved closer to the man to look for himself. He patted him down retrieving a knife, a pistol and a handful of bullets.

"What's yer name?" He asked as he backed away, putting some space between himself and the stranger.

"Paul. Paul Rovia, but my friends used to call me Jesus," He answered with a smile like it was all some kind of joke.

The he got a little more serious, "You're not going to find anything around here. Most every place has been striped clean. Negan's men have seen to that, either them or the people trying to meet their quota with Negan."

"Who the fuck's Negan?" Daryl grunted out his question.

"You must be new around here. There isn't a person in this whole region that doesn't know who Negan is. He runs this part of what's left of the world. He takes everything he sees. Food, clothes, weapons, furniture, vehicles, machinery, fuel. Whatever he wants he takes. Mostly it's supplies but sometimes people too, if he thinks they can do him some good." Jesus explained. Daryl lowered his crossbow just a little at this new information. He needed to hear more.

"People? Like woman?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, the man has more wives than I can keep track of," Jesus explained.

"How do ya know all this shit? Ya run with him?" Now Daryl's mind was racing, could this Negan asshole have Beth? He needed to find out everything he could about the guy.

"No." Jesus seemed to find the question humorous. He relaxed his hands and began explaining, "He runs this area like Al Capone used to run Chicago. Him and his men power their way into camps and communities, round everyone up and he makes them get on their knees while he gives his speech."

"Everything about the guy is intimidating. He carries a barbed wire wrapped baseball bat he calls Lucille. He swings it around while he tells them how their lives are about to change. He announces that they work for him now and that everything they used to own now belongs to him. Everything. Just to emphasize he now has complete control of them, he chooses a victim. He leaves women and kids alone, it's always a man. He takes the bat and in one swift motion he smashes the man's head in with the bat. He literally beats them to death with that barbed-wire bat. He rules through fear and intimidation."

"Sounds like a brutal bastard. But what about them women? The wives? Does he just take their women?" Daryl was still holding the crossbow on the man. He didn't seem like a threat but Daryl was out of trust for people. What he needed right now was all the information he could get. "Is there a blonde woman with him?"

"Could be, he likes variety, but I really don't know man." Jesus shrugged and Daryl adjusted the crossbow slightly. "I can take you to him, we can slip in and try to get a look. Did you lose someone? Your wife? Sister?"

He started to hand Jesus his knife back, but he kept a firm grip on it as he advised, "Yeah an you're gonna help me find her, you're gonna take me ta this guy. But we got a stop ta make first. Don't try nuthin' stupid."

Before letting the knife leave his hand he leaned so close to the other man they were almost touching foreheads. In a menacing voice he warned, "I will not hesitate ta put a bolt right between your eyes, just give me any kinda reason. Someone took my girl, I got no idea who, but it could be this Negan guy, he could be the one that done it. C'mon."

They walked through the woods making their way back to the camp. Daryl needed to get his pack and tell the others he was leaving. Jesus was as quiet and stealthy as Daryl and as luck would have it, they came across a young buck, not twenty yards off. Daryl looked at Jesus as he held a finger to his lips.

They nodded once and Daryl turned the bow on the animal, one bolt. A clean heart and lung shot. Now he knew he could leave the group and have a clean conscience, he'd provided.

As they walked into the camp, Daryl with his crossbow across his chest and the buck slung across his shoulders, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Rick quickly made his way over to the pair.

He looked at Daryl quizzically while he nodded his head once and asked, "Who's this?" His hand was resting on the handle of the hatchet at his hip.

"His name's Jesus. Says there's some guy round here, Negan. The bastard takes everyone's stuff, includin' their women if he likes 'em. He makes them women his wives. This could be it brother, that bastard could have her. Jesus here is gonna take me ta his camp." Daryl's tone bordered on frantic. Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down as if in disapproval.

"Rick, I gotta go. I gotta see if she's there. I ain't gonna pass this up, an I ain't takin' a chance she's there an just leave her." Daryl's voice was raised as he continued.

"Ya remember at the start, ya had ta find Lori an Carl? Well I gotta find Beth!"

The mention of her sisters' name got Maggie's attention.

"Beth? What's this got to do with my sister?" Maggie questioned as she moved closer to the three men.

Daryl realized it was the first time he'd said Beth's name in front of the rest of the group. He hadn't shared his story with them, that wasn't his way. Now on top of all the other emotions he was feeling, he panicked a little, realizing he was going to have to explain himself. That was something he hadn't planned to do until he had Beth safely back.

But he was anxious to be on his way and he figured what the hell as he launched right into it, "When the prison fell me an Beth got out together. We were on the road a while, just the two of us, campin' in the woods an lookin' for y'all. We got real close with each other..." He was looking down at his boots now, trying to avoid making eye contact with Maggie. But Maggie got the idea of just what "real close" meant.

"We come across a funeral home an we was plannin' on buildin' some kinda life for ourselves there. A life together, but someone took her from me." He'd finally told Maggie, and the others too, what happened and that he and Beth had something together. Now he felt like he could look Maggie in the eye again.

Maggie's tone was surprisingly calm when she said, "I don't understand Daryl. You think Beth's alive? You and my sister are in some kind of relationship?"

"Yeah. I know she's alive an someone took her from me. Everythin' changed with her on the road. Or maybe she was always that way an I just didn't realize it before. I know now. She's so strong an so brave. She's one helluva fighter. I know she's out there an I gotta get her back." Daryl was emphatic.

Maggie looked in his eyes and saw a once broken man coming back to life. A man with purpose. And she was sure she saw something else too, Daryl Dixon was a man in love.

In her own way Maggie gave her approval, "Go get our girl Daryl."

"That's what I aim ta do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock. Knock. Knock. The unfamiliar sound of someone knocking on the door roused a startled Beth from her sleep. She leaped to her feet and went right for her knife, while quickly scanning her surroundings before realizing where she was and what the sound was.

After a few seconds the rush of adrenaline began to subside and for the moment at least, she felt safe. She took in a breath, looking down to make sure she was decent, it must be Negan at her door. He told her he'd be by in the morning. She wasn't really ready to see him, but he was her host and so far at least, he'd treated her with kindness and respect.

She wasn't sure how early it was, and that's when she realized there was no window in the room. It seemed odd, but maybe it was an interior room. Whatever, for right now it added to the difficulty of trying to gauge the time.

She took in a few more deep breaths to calm herself, tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes and made her way to the door. She unlocked it and opened it slowly, fully expecting to see his cocky smile and menacing looking bat. She was surprised when the person on the other side wasn't Negan at all. It was a pretty brunette woman not much older than herself.

"Welcome wagon!" The woman smiled cheerfully. Sherry had to reach deep down to find that cheery disposition and try to put it on display for this young blonde. What she really wanted to do was tell the girl to run for her life. Maybe the blonde was like her, maybe she'd agreed to something with Negan not so much to save herself, but in order to protect someone else. Just like she was protecting her husband.

For now it didn't matter, for now she had a part to play. While she played that part she'd try to figure out what this new girl was all about, and whether she could be trusted.

"Hi! My name's Sherry, Negan sent me to help you get settled in. You're Beth right?" She walked in the room while she spoke, not waiting to be invited. She placed a thermal carafe of what Beth assumed was coffee on the table, and then turned back to look at Beth. She had a straw basket that hung from her wrist, and lifting the tea towel from the top she presented it to Beth.

"Would you like a muffin or some fruit? Negan said you hadn't eaten since your trip yesterday and he's not happy about that. He said he should have fixed you something before he left. He said, and I quote "It's goddamn rude to let a special guest go hungry. I should have made her a nice warm meal."'

Sherry helped herself to a muffin then set the basket down next to the Carafe, before walking to the kitchen cabinet and taking down two coffee cups. Sherry moved gracefully around the small apartment, it was apparent she knew exactly where everything could be found.

"Yes, I'm Beth," she answered as she took a muffin from basket, and smiled as the warm and delicious aroma wafted through the air.

"These are beautiful, and so warm and fresh." How could this be? They had a means of baking fresh muffins and breads? Those were things she hadn't even seen in so long.

"Of yes, we have some great cooks on staff here and there's a fully functional farm, plus, we trade with the surrounding communities. Those are wild berries in your muffin." Sherry poured herself a cup of coffee while she spoke, adding fresh cream from the refrigerator and sugar from the cabinet. Beth was amazed, it was almost like before the turn.

Beth broke the muffin open and examined it as the steam rose from the moist inside. As the yummy smell filled her nose she smiled to herself, Daryl's baby was going to enjoy this breakfast. She took a big bite and a moan escaped her lips. It really was delicious. Beth knew she must look like she was inhaling her food, but she couldn't help herself, she was so hungry and the food was so good. Sherry watched her closely and let out a little laugh.

"Pretty good, huh?" She smiled as she took a bite of her own muffin and sipped at her coffee.

"Anything you want special to eat or drink and we can have it made up for you. Negan made it clear, anything you want is yours. He does spoil us." She was being so sweet to the young blonde woman she was almost making herself sick. Truth was Negan did give his wives anything they wanted, within reason, but not like this. Not to the extent he was pampering this woman. Beth's room mirrored Sherry's, that's how she knew where everything was located. Although Negan had visited her there the night before, most nights Negan liked to have one of his wife's visit him in his room. He liked being pampered, and his room was was a definite step up from the wives' quarters. Nothing but the best for him.

Most evenings spent with him involved drinking wine, serving him food and spoiling him with things like foot rubs and back massages. It was all some kind of foreplay to him, and then there was the sex. The man had an insatiable appetite when it came to sex.

But none of that explained to Sherry why this particular woman was getting the queens' treatment. There were plenty of wives for him to choose from. The blonde was pretty and petite but what was so unique, so special? There must be something more to this. Whatever was going on, if she was Negan's queen Sherry knew she needed to be careful. The woman might share with him whatever Sherry shared with her.

"Coffee?" Sherry asked sweetly, playing the part of the perfect hostess, just as Negan ordered. Beth nodded and accepted the mug she was offered. She knew she shouldn't because of the caffeine, but she just couldn't resist. It smelled so wonderful and she figured a half a cup would be okayespecially if it was mostly cream and sugar.

"So Negan wants me to show you around your new home today. And we're going shopping! That's going to be a lot of fun. It's not the Mall of America, but there are lots of nice things. I'm guessing you need everything?" Sherry asked as she took a seat at the table.

"I guess I do. All I have are the clothes on my back," she took a seat across from the woman as she spoke. As Sherry watched her, noting the scars on her face, her facial expressions and her body language, she got the sense the woman had been through some kind of major trauma. She couldn't possibly have wanted to end up here with a man like Negan. Maybe he'd killed her husband, whatever it was Sherry felt as bad for this Beth woman as she did for herself. Beth took a chance and asked her question,

"So what is your job here Sherry? Negan told me everyone has their jobs. Are you his personal assistant?"

The woman smiled as she moved to rest her hand over Beth's, "I guess you could say that's exactly what I am, his personal assistant. I'm his wife Beth." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Daryl's on his way! Will Beth find an ally and friend in Sherry, or just more trouble? Thank you for reading along and please leave a review / comment. We hope to see you all back her next Tuesday for more of Interrupted Love. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and scifigirl22


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth is starting to have quite a few concerns about this "Sanctuary" and Negan. When we left off, Sherry had just arrived at her door.
> 
> In the meantime, Daryl and Jesus are on their way to try and find her.

Jesus was hunched over with his hands clasped on his knees. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he was desperately trying to fill them with every bit of oxygen he could suck in.

They’d been staying off the road, wanting to go unnoticed by both Negan’s men and any walkers in the area. Jesus may be the one who knew the way, but the big muscled man had taken the lead.

It was plain to see, Daryl Dixon had a mission and he wasn’t going to be deterred from it. His clear and single-minded purpose had him moving at a fast clip, determined to reach his destination as quickly as possible.

They’d been at it for hours and the sun was starting to sink lower in the sky. It would soon be dark. Jesus tried to reason with the man, “Daryl, we should stop, find something to eat and rest up for the night. We can hit it hard again at first light.”

The man wasn’t ready to quit, “Nah, ain’t time ta stop. We can go another twenty minutes ‘fore dark. If we move fast we can cover alotta ground.”

If Daryl was alone he wouldn’t stop at all. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d spent all night running, trying to find her. He’d do it every night for the rest of his life if there was any chance at all he’d get Beth back.

He almost pitied the asshole who had her. There was a price to be paid for taking her, the ultimate price.

“Think about it Daryl. If we’re worn out and too exhausted to move when we get there, how are we going to be able to help your friend? Negan’s ruthless and he’s got an army watching that place. We’re going to need to have our wits about us.”

That’s why Daryl hated relying on someone else. He’d been independent most of his life and he preferred going out on his own, following his own instincts and his own path. He didn’t want to have to accommodate anyone else. Unless it was Beth.

But the truth now was he needed this longhaired man who called himself Jesus. He knew the way to this sanctuary place, he knew this Negan guys’ ways. It would be stupid of Daryl to break off on his own now.

Jesus still had his hands on his knees and his head hung low. He was an athlete and a fighter himself, but he couldn’t believe the strength and stamina of this man who must have at least ten years on him.

"Just give me a second, let me catch my breath." He began coughing as his lungs finally began to fill, and he felt so nauseated. He needed water, food and rest. In that order. While Daryl didn’t seem even the slightest bit winded.

Suddenly the other man raised his crossbow and seemed to be pointing it right at him, Jesus gasped, he thought for sure his life was about to be taken. But when the bolt flew it wasn’t him it hit. There was a squirrel pinned to the tree behind him.

Daryl grunted as he made his way to the tree, pulling the bolt out and the squirrel along with it. “One more an we got us dinner. I’ll take care a that, ya build the fire.”

Jesus did as instructed first getting the fire going, then setting up a perimeter of wire and cans around the small area that would be their camp. By the time he got his work done Daryl had returned with two more squirrels, “Got a extra for breakfast.”

While the meat roasted over the open fire Jesus took a stick and made a drawing in the dirt. He showed Daryl everything he knew about the layout of the Sanctuary. “They have a lot of outposts but Negan likes to stay at the main camp.” Then he proceeded to tell Daryl everything he knew about the man and the way he operated. He didn’t hold anything back. He wanted Daryl to know exactly what they were dealing with, strength, organization, resources and frightening brutality.

He wasn’t trying to deter the man. He was certain Daryl wouldn’t give up until he found the woman he sought. But he wanted him to be aware, to understand any kind of rescue was going to require a stealthy and well thought out plan. They couldn’t just go in with guns blazing.

Daryl listened intently, occasionally nodding his head, chewing on his lower lip or the side of his thumb. When the meat was done he stuck a knife in one and held it out to Jesus, never saying a word. He took another for himself and then moved the last of the squirrels from over the fire, setting it on a nearby rock.

Jesus tried hard not to stare but he could hardly take his eyes off the man while he ate. He was ripping and tearing at the meat and it seemed like he hardly even bothered to chew. He couldn't help but think the man was like some feral animal, wild and untamed.

He couldn't imagine the kind of woman that would be attracted to a man like him. Had she really managed to sooth the beast Daryl Dixon seemed to be? He wondered if this Beth person was like Daryl, rough and wild and as harsh as this new world. She couldn’t be though, if she was Negan wouldn’t have chosen her. Jesus had seen a few of Negan’s wives and rough and untamed definitely wasn’t the type he went for.

What Jesus did know for sure was that this man would stop at nothing to get the woman back. That and he seemed consumed with guilt, like whatever had happened to her was on him.

He felt compelled to tell him, "I'm sure your friend knows that whatever happened wasn't your fault."

Daryl stopped mid-bite and gave the other man one of his stone-cold stares. "She ain’t just a friend an it ain’t just sex either. I need her, I love her an I aim ta get her back. Then I’ma kill the bastard that took her.” The way he said it just proved what Jesus suspected, nothing was going to stop Daryl Dixon from finding this woman.

"Ya get your rest or whatever, we’re headin’ out first light an we ain’t stoppin’ ‘til we get there, a’ight?"

Jesus knew there was nothing that was going to change the man’s mind, and no words of comfort that would sooth him. He may be broken, but he was fighting back.

All he could say was the one thing he knew the man wanted to hear, "Daryl we'll get your wife back." Even if she wasn't with Negan, Jesus felt like he had to help this man, no matter where the search might lead them.

00

A huge sense of relief washed over Beth. He was married. Thank God. And his wife seemed very nice, things suddenly appeared to be so much better. Beth had gone from feeling apprehensive about everything, to feeling hopeful that maybe this could all work out. And she was also a little excited about her shopping trip with Sherry. She knew her clothes were little more than rags and it would be nice to have something decent to wear.

The two women began their outing with a stop at the Sanctuary’s Central Marketplace. Beth was overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and smells there. The whole feel of the place was like something a person might have encountered during medieval times.

There were lots of people, men and women, shopping. The noise level was high with all those people talking, some a little snarly, and there was a lot of back and forth bartering. There was even a woman with a makeshift barber’s chair offering to give haircuts in exchange for “points” to buy food.

The sheer variety of foods amazed Beth. She hadn’t seen anything like this since before the turn. It wasn’t that there was fancy packaging or displays, it was just that there was so much. She never thought she’d ever see this much food in one place again. There were different types of cured meats, fresh fruits, veggies, and lots of canned goods. Where had they found all that canned stuff” Every place she’d been was so picked over.

She was trying to keep her focus on the people and what they were all about, as opposed to the goods and services. She needed to get a better feel for this place, to try and figure out if it was everything Negan said it was, or something else altogether. Concentrating on that was proving to be very difficult, there was so much hustle and bustle. What with her foggy pregnancy brain and all the many distractions it was hard to focus.

Especially around all the food. She swore she could still taste the deliciousness of the wild berry muffin she’d had earlier, actually the three of them she’d eaten. Sherry had even made a remark, “Gosh Beth for such a small woman you sure have a big appetite.” Of course what Sherry didn’t know was for once Beth wasn’t suffering from morning sickness. This particular morning Daryl’s baby was a hungry little person and Beth was having a hard time filling that baby up.

She mentally slapped herself and tried again to focus on the people. It wasn’t all about getting a feel for the place, it was also about maybe, just maybe, finding Maggie there. If not Maggie, maybe another familiar face from the prison. Rick or Tyrese or maybe Sasha or Michonne. Someone.

She was distracted again when the scent of fresh baked bread came wafting through the air, teasing her nose and whetting her appetite. She spotted where the aroma was coming from, a large stone oven in the middle of the vast marketplace. It smelled so delicious she heard herself let out an audible moan as she closed her eyes, taking in as much of the wonderful fragrance as she could.

"Hungry again already?" Sherry asked with amusement.

"It’s just the smell, it reminds me of home," she was trying to cover up for her never quite satisfied and steadily increasing appetite. "My Mama made the best homemade bread and pastries." A sad expression crossed her face at the memory, and Sherry thought she saw Beth’s eyes go moist.

She wrapped her arm around the younger woman’s waist and smiled sweetly, "I'll go grab us a snack, you can see how it compares to your Mama’s cooking."

While the other woman went after the snacks Beth moved among the tables scanning the available items. A certain article of clothing caught her eye. Her fingers skimmed the soft fabric of an orange and brown flannel shirt. It was so similar to the one Daryl had worn the day he rode up to her family’s farm on his motorcycle.

It was hard to believe how far they’d come since that first time she’d set eyes on him. If someone had told her then that one day she’d be head over heels in love with Daryl Dixon, and carrying his child, she would have completely dismissed the idea. Now this one article of clothing that gave only the faintest hint of him had her tummy flipping and her eyes filling with tears.

She couldn’t resist, she had to have it. Beth pulled the old shirt from the table and held it close.

"Oh Honey, no!" Sherry exclaimed loudly as she handed her slice of fresh warm bread complete with melting butter. "We don't shop here! We have our own clothing store and Negan was very explicit, only the ‘best of the best' for you. It’s a special shop for his..." Sherry paused, realizing he probably hadn’t told Beth of his plans to make her one of the wives. She played it safe, sticking with the “special guest” story. "Negan likes his special guests to always have the finest things and look their very best. I’ll be taking you to our, um, private shop.”

Beth knew for sure then, something very strange was going on in this place. Why in the world would Negan possibly care what Beth wore? Stranger still, why would his wife be the one to make sure Beth was dressed to please her husband? Sherry seemed almost panicked she’d buy the wrong thing.

The whole situation was giving her a major case of the creeps. Gone was the earlier feeling that maybe this was all going to be okay.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sherry tried to take the flannel shirt from her hands and return it to the table. Beth held on to it tightly.

"Please, please let me keep it. I promise I won’t wear it in front of him, please,” Beth pleaded.

Sherry looked in the blondes’ eyes and that’s when she knew, she could feel it and see it. It wasn't the shirt, it was that the shirt reminded her of someone. She once again thought Beth must be protecting someone else, probably a man. That must be why she was here. Whatever it was Sherry couldn’t help feeling sorry for her.

She released her hold on the shirt and the soft smile returned to her lips. "Ok, it’s just that I know Negan would be angry with us both if he saw you in something like that. Please be careful, don’t let him see you wearing it. Let me take you to the private shop." Sherry’s tone had become insistent.

On the way to the “private shop” Sherry was giving her a sort of mini tour of the Sanctuary. That’s what Beth thought. What she didn’t know was there was a lot of it she wasn’t allowed to see. They first stopped by a busy industrial style kitchen, all stainless steel, even the counters. She was introduced to the chef and his staff and told they were in-charge of preparing the meals for Negan, his family, and his special guests. Beth’s take away was the man had power and he liked using it and living well.

From there they visited a large open dorm-like room where families were living; then passed through a set of double doors to a similar dorm-like area where singles bunked. Beth wondered to herself why these people didn’t have little apartments like hers, especially the families.

They walked for about 10 minutes reaching the guards’ section of the sanctuary. Sherry introduced Beth to several of the men and women along the way. Beth assumed they were Negan's most trusted lieutenants, something like that. What made her wonder again what exactly went on here was the almost over the top respect these men and women showed both Sherry and herself, like they were some kind of queen bees.

Sherry spoke to a blonde man Beth recognized from the group Negan brought to Grady. The man had a badly scared face and long stringy hair, "Dwight, would you let us into the boutique please?" The man looked in Sherry’s eyes and his own eyes looked so sad as he slowly nodded and held the door open for the women.

As Beth observed the awkward exchange she noticed Sherry tried very hard to not quite meet his gaze, almost like she felt guilty about something. She could feel it, there was something between the two, Sherry and this blonde man, some kind of strong and meaningful connection. Beth was thinking maybe Negan's wife and this man had a secret they were keeping.

Suddenly the bright overhead lights came on. "Oh my!" Beth said in surprise as her eyes adjusted and she took in the large array of clothing and personal items on display. It looked like every designer store in the entire region had been relocated to the huge warehouse building.

"Isn’t this wonderful Beth?” Sherry was trying to sound enthusiastic but Beth picked up on the lack of sincerity in her tone. “Let's start with clothes. What size are you? 2?" Sherry questioned as she moved to a large selection of black couture cocktail dresses.

"I was out on the road for so long I'm not sure anymore," Beth answered as she moved to an overstuffed sofa and sat down slowly. She was not just overwhelmed by all the beautiful things and the high-end look of the place, the pregnancy was making her more tired than usual.

"Let's have you try on a 2 and a 4." Sherry cheerfully suggested as she pulled a few dresses from the rack and handed them to Beth. She motioned for her to step behind a folding screen that would give her some privacy.

As Beth walked behind the screen she looked back over her shoulder and saw Negan’s man still waiting by the door. She quietly observed as the brunette walked over to him and slipped something in the pocket of his jacket. As Sherry begin to move away from him Beth quickly slipped behind the screen, hoping her staring had gone unnoticed.

Sherry spoke to her from the other side of the screen, "Dwight’s getting us a fruit platter and some champagne, that should make this whole makeover process even more enjoyable. A little champagne never hurt anyone, right? How's it going back there?" Again Beth could feel it, Sherry was trying to be cheerful but it just didn’t come across that way.

Sherry took a seat on the sofa, taking in a deep breath and telling herself she could do this. She just had to get through it, at least she wasn’t having to get through a night with Negan. She only had to make this seem like a fun “girls’ day” out. She needed to make sure Negan's special guest was well-dressed, had some decent bath and beauty items and was happy. She reminded herself once again, she wasn’t doing it for herself or Beth or even Negan, she was doing this for Dwight.

Beth stood practically paralyzed as she looked at the tight, body-hugging dresses. She knew her secret would be out on display if she put on the 2. The 4 might be okay for now, but not for long. Even though her belly wasn’t huge, with the rest of her body being so slim it would be hard to hide and hard to miss.

There was something else really nagging at her. It seemed so strange to her how impractical all the clothing was. How could anyone work in these dresses? They were cocktail party clothes. What if everyone had to escape some kind of threat in a hurry? None of it made any sense. And she’d seen plenty of women around, none of them were wearing these kinds of clothes.

So many questions and so few answers. Beth didn’t feel comfortable asking the other woman any of those questions quite yet. As nice as Sherry seemed Beth still wasn’t sure she could be trusted.

Slipping into the 4 she could feel it hug her belly slightly. Shit, how was she going to pull this off? Sherry wasn't stupid, she was sure of that. She’d notice Beth’s belly was out of proportion. She looked at herself in the mirror and fought tears. She was scared. What would happen to her and her baby when they all figured out her secret?

"Beth? Are you ok?" Sherry asked. After a moment without an answer Sherry sighed and warned, "I'm coming back there."

Beth popped her head out from behind the screen, she didn’t want Sherry to see her naked. "I’m having a little trouble with the sizes. Is there anything that isn't so tight? Or maybe a larger size, a 6? I don't like anything too tight. I can’t seem to help it, it’s how I was raised. I’m very modest."

"Sure. I'll go check." The brunette thought it kind of odd. Negan wanted his wives to look as hot, sexy and tempting as possible. It surprised her that he'd chose someone who was so reserved. Was shy and meek his newest “thing”?

She didn’t say anything to Beth, she’d just explain to Negan what had happened. For now she picked out a few size 6 dresses and a few in size 4 that were a bit more modest. Anything was going to be far better than the nasty rags Beth was wearing.

She had a thought, maybe the housewife-next-door-look was that bastards’ new turn-on. She had to fight off laughing at the idea.

When Beth finally emerged from behind the screen Sherry was pleasantly surprised, she looked lovely in a very proper 1950’s way. Sherry couldn't help but think that all Beth was missing was a cherry pie in one hand and a baby on her hip. Yep, the housewife / mommy next door.

"You look just beautiful! Negan will love it!" She practically gushed just as Dwight entered with their snack and champagne. Sherry popped the cork as Beth sat down and reached for a slice of apple and one of cheese.

Sherry poured her a glass of the champagne and handed it to her but Beth waved it off. "Thank you, but I don't drink. I don't have the best history with it." She’d already had coffee, that was bad enough. She definitely wasn’t giving their baby alcohol.

"Say no more, I'll have Dwight get you some lemonade." She was wondering if Negan knew about this wrinkle. He liked his wives sipping on wine and loosening up. It wasn’t her job to force it though, he’d want to handle it.

Beth’s favorite part of the shopping was getting new underwear, she just wished Daryl could see the new nude lace bra and matching panties. The other things, the soaps, the shampoo and conditioner. She hadn’t had such nice products in years. All in all she ended up with three dresses, shoes, underwear, cosmetics and bath products. It was quite the haul, and the whole thing made her feel uneasy and suspicious. None of this made sense.

After shopping they enjoyed a nice lunch that even included homemade kettle chips. Beth hadn’t thought about potato chips in years and they were delicious. After lunch she was escorted back to her room by two of Negan’s men, who insisted on carrying her purchases.

All she could think about now was a nap. This pregnancy was messing with her appetite and her energy. As soon as the men set her packages down and left, she noticed it. There was a lovely bouquet of wild flowers on the small dining table and a simple white card.

She almost fell in the chair when she read the words, _“I’m looking forward to a special date with my special guest tonight. I’ll see you at 7:00 sharp, Negan.”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Once again gneebee and I thank all of you very much for reading, following and favoring this story, and for taking the time to comment / review. Poor Beth, she got the date card.

Beth gave herself a quick once over in the bathroom mirror. It was just before seven and Negan would be arriving shortly to take her on a "date." It was all so bizarre and so unsettling for her. She couldn't make sense of anything that was happening. He was a married man. Why was his wife okay with him spending his time with another woman? Maybe "date" was just a term he used to label their meeting?

That's what she hoped it was, all just some big misunderstanding, something innocent. But she really didn't believe it, no matter how desperately she tried. And it was all so ludicrous. Here she was wearing a cocktail dress in the middle of the apocalypse, while waiting for a married man to pick her up for a night out.

A melancholy smile crossed her face as she wondered what it would have been like if she and Daryl had met before the turn. What would a date with Daryl Dixon be like? She couldn't imagine him insisting she wear a cocktail dress. Not at all. She was sure he'd always been a guy who would much prefer tight-fitting jeans and cowboy boots. Especially if they were riding his bike.

She cradled her bump as her mind tried to make sense of her circumstances. She was sure she could already feel those delicious baked goods she'd eaten settling around her waist. Yet she was still hungry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a firm knock on the door and Beth moved her hands from the small bump and straightened her dress. She felt butterflies in her stomach, not because she felt happily excited, these butterflies were full of anxiety. But feeling she had no real choice she made her way to the door.

She opened it to see Negan leaning on the door frame, that toothy and always cocky grin on his face. She swore she saw his eyes light up when he looked at her.

"Hot damn Sweetheart! Don't you look like a felony just waitin' ta happen! My girl Sherry promised me you'd look stunning, but this is even better than I hoped for. And I have some pretty fuckin' high hopes! I could eat you up like a warm slice of cherry pie!" He gushed.

Beth could feel herself cringing. Those were not the kinds of things she wanted this man to say to her. And it was all just as embarrassing as it was wrong, so wrong. Just to add that extra dash of uncomfortable to the scene, she saw him run his eyes up and down her body. It really did make her feel like she was something he wanted to devour.

This man was married to a lovely woman and he was being so slimy. The way he talked and the way he looked at her with such obvious desire. Why? And why did it feel like Sherry, a woman she'd hoped would be her friend, was going along with all of this?

She felt all hope leave her completely as she reached that point where she could no longer fool herself. She was not this man's guest and he had no intention of helping her find her sister. She was a conquest he wanted to make. And for some reason only Sherry could know, she was going along with her husband's plan.

"C'mon now sweetheart, give me a little twirl." He winked as he said it and made a twirling motion with his leather clad finger. She could feel the nausea growing in her, and it wasn't morning sickness. But she gave in to his odd request. She needed to keep things cordial and upbeat, while she did everything in her power to hold him off physically and plot her escape.

His throaty growl told her he gave his approval as she slowly turned, and when she was again facing him she saw he was licking his lips. She'd never felt more like a piece of meat.

He seemed to shake off his lust, for the moment at least, as he straightened his stance and extended his elbow to her, suddenly acting like a gentleman. She managed to maintain her composure as she took his arm. If there had been any doubt left at all it was gone. She knew now, this really was a date. A date with a married man.

They walked for about ten minutes before Negan stopped at a door and they entered a large room. It looked as though it was once intended to be some kind of conference or board room. It was set with several pieces of comfortable-looking furniture, including a leather love seat right in the center. All faced toward one wall that held a huge TV screen.

"I can't really take you to the movies sweetheart, not in the middle a this goddamn shit-show we got goin' on these days. But I can bring the movie to ya. Right here where you're safe with me." As he spoke he took her hand, guiding her to the loveseat and they sat. There was a coffee table in front of them stocked with goodies, a large bowl of popcorn and a variety of chocolate bars and hard candies. There was even a bucket filled with something she hadn't seen in years, ice. The bucket held cans of coke and beer.

Her surprise and delight at seeing the treats almost distracted her from the uncomfortable feeling that weighed so heavy. "Wow this is amazing!" She smiled. "I never thought I'd see a movie again, and I sure never thought I'd have all these yummy snacks."

"Well I don't like to toot my own horn sweetheart, but I pride myself on my ability to make just about anything your pretty little heart desires available to you." He said it with that cocky grin as he slid his arm behind her on the love seat. Both his tone and his expression became more serious when he added, "You're very special Beth, you deserve the best."

It wasn't the first time he'd worked his charm to win a woman over but it had never held this level of importance to him. Except with Lucille. He'd made up his mind. This small woman with the scarred face and delicate look would be his new Lucille. It was meant to happen that way.

He'd have her. He didn't allow himself to doubt anything and he sure as hell didn't doubt that. His plan was to flatter her often, and for once he meant the words that he'd spoken to so many women. With her they were all true.

He wasn't just going to try and win her over with sweet talk though. He knew it was going to take more than that, it had been pretty obvious from their talk in the RV that she still had a lot of feelings for the dickhead she'd been on the run with.

So his game plan also included putting his wealth and his power on full display. She'd see how he'd treat her, how he'd take care of her and shower her with not just affection, but with all the things she'd ever wanted. And he'd show her, as long as she was with him he would never let her be hurt again. Him and his army would keep her out of harms' way.

He had an insatiable appetite for sex and he felt himself getting aroused just at the thought of taking her. Shit, he wanted her right then and right there. But he was smart enough to know he had to play it cool. He couldn't be scaring her off, not this sweet woman that he would soon be making his bride.

The way she'd dressed for him and her excitement at seeing the big screen and the movie treats, he was pretty sure his plan was moving forward just right. Until she asked, "All the best of everything? Like helping me find the only family I have left, my sister Maggie?"

Finding her sister had been the furthest thing from his mind. But she was looking at him with those big beautiful, and oh so hopeful blue eyes, and he poured it on thicker. "That's right sweetheart. I am gonna make that happen if it's the last fuckin' thing I do. In fact, that was my very next question. You didn't see any familiar faces today?"

"No. Not my sister and not anyone else from my family. Maybe I can look around some more tomorrow. Is that possible? I got the feeling today this place is huge, almost like a city. I feel like it could take me weeks to meet everyone." Now that he'd made it so obvious, and she knew exactly what he wanted from her, she'd decided to play his game.

She'd act the damsel in distress, let him lead her to her sister or maybe someone else from her prison family, they could run together. In the meantime, at the very least, she'd learn the layout of this place. She'd have the opportunity to seek out an escape route.

Now his arm slipped from the back of the couch and down across her shoulders, pulling her just a little closer to him. He had that big happy self-assured smile on his face when he told her, "Of course sweetheart, anything for you. Damn, didn't I just tell you that? And I fuckin' meant it sweetheart. I'll have Sherry come by for you tomorrow. She'll take you for a real nice lunch and you can meet some of the other ladies. They'll show you around some more. Who the fuck knows? Maybe you'll see a familiar face right there in our special group."

While he was rubbing her shoulder he was thinking, damn that would be perfect, this sweet little woman and her sister, both of them his wives.

"For now, let's you and me concentrate on just enjoying each other. I'll darken the room and we can watch the movie. I think you're going to like it a lot, and don't you go tellin' anyone sweetheart, it's a favorite of mine." Truth was he couldn't give a shit less about the stupid movie, but it had been Lucille's favorite. That's why he'd chosen it. Even when she got so sick, there toward the end, she wanted to watch it almost constantly.

He knew the fuckin' movie practically by heart, and he thought it was just the kind of thing to appeal to a young woman like her. And of course, he was hoping it would help put her in a "romantic" mood.

When the movie started she couldn't help it, she was sure her facial expression gave away her shock. "Seriously?" She asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Now don't go teasing me sweetheart. I can't help that I'm such a fuckin' romantic. Especially when it comes to you." And again he pulled her just a little closer, "I thought you'd like it."

What she'd like is to be watching this movie with Maggie, while Daryl teased them both and rocked their baby to sleep. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease, you just don't seem like a Dirty Dancing kind of man."

He smiled at her, "I'm full of surprises sweetheart, now shh!" He held his finger to his lips, giving her a little wink.

Beth picked up the bowl of popcorn and set it in her lap, slouching back in the seat and munching on the treat. Hoping she looked totally undesirable. It didn't have the desired effect. It wasn't long before he started rubbing the outside of her upper arm with an open palm. He felt her body tense, but then she seemed to relax slightly. He smiled inwardly, everything was going smoothly.

"Sherry said you don't drink," he whispered close to her ear. "Do you mind if I have a cold one?" She shook her head no, her mouth full of popcorn.

"Got you this too." He said popping the top on one of the cokes and handing it to her. He cracked his beer and leaned back onto the love seat, again wrapping his arm around her firmly.

After the movie he tried chatting with her, acting enthusiastic about what they watched. She seemed far less taken, yawning while he spoke. "I'm so sorry, I think maybe I had too big a day. I'm suddenly so exhausted I feel like I can hardly keep my eyes open. I apologize I'm not better company." She just wanted to get the heck out of there and away from him, before he got any bright ideas.

"Sure sweetheart, I understand. Let me walk you back to your apartment." He was furious, he'd had plans for at least some kind of closeness. He was keeping up the kind and considerate act for now though. But someone somewhere in that place was getting their ass kicked later. Then someone else, and he was thinking Sherry, was getting fucked.

His mood softened a little as he walked Beth back to her room. He reminded himself of his goal and that with a woman like her it might take him a little more time than with these women who were out to protect someone, or who were just plain scared of being out there in this ugly new world.

He felt awkward and awkward wasn't a feeling he'd had since high school. But then, he'd never tried to date one of his wife's, he just acquired wives. And they all behaved, they did as they were told, they went along. He'd sure as shit never felt the need for their approval. Not like with Beth, he hadn't felt this way in years.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked when they reached her door.

"Yes thank you. It was so nice to experience all of those things again. A movie, popcorn, coke. Everything seemed almost normal again," she smiled as she rested her hand on the door knob.

"You got no idea how fuckin' happy it makes me to know I made you happy sweetheart. Don't forget now, Sherry will be by to get you for lunch tomorrow, maybe you'll spot your sister." He was trying to come up with a stall, he didn't want the night to be over yet. He wanted her to invite him in.

"Ok, I'll be ready, thanks again and have a good night," she let herself in giving him a small smile as she quickly closed and locked the door, before he could say another word. Or God forbid, kiss her.

He charged off, furious again. He'd been dismissed.

As soon as she was inside Beth leaned against the door. She felt so uncomfortable and so sleazy. She'd been on a date with a married man. A married man who she saw more clearly all the time, was world class scumbag.

She got out of that ridiculous cocktail dress as fast as she could, she wanted a shower right away. She needed to wash the feel of his touch and the scent of him off of her immediately.

She dried off with the fluffy towel and then slipped into the soft flannel shirt she'd gotten at the marketplace, the one that reminded her so much of her lost love. She grabbed a book and crawled into bed, but she couldn't concentrate on the book and she couldn't sleep. All she could do was think of Daryl. Her heart ached for his love just as powerfully as her body yearned for his touch.

00

Always hyped up anyway, and always in search of the next bit of his own special brand of excitement, Negan went on the prowl. His first stop was Dwight's room where he found the blonde man carving wooden chess pieces. "That ain't much of a substitute for dipping your wick in a fine piece of ass, is it Dwightie-Boy?"

He laughed but Dwight remained stoic. All the blonde man could think about was how badly he wanted to kill the smiling man. But he couldn't even risk trying. Sherry would pay the price whether he was successful or not. If he didn't succeed Negan would bash his head in with Lucille, but that wouldn't be the end of it. Then he'd make Sherry's life even more miserable than it was.

If his efforts were successful one of Negan's diehard supporters would kill him, probably a group of them. The only way to beat the man was to get the hell out, and when Dwight carved his chess pieces that was all he thought about. How could he get Sherry and himself the hell out of this place? They'd be better off "out there." They'd tried and failed once, if they tried again they had to make sure they didn't fail again.

"C'mon Dwightie-boy, let's have a little fun. You need to loosen up an I've got just the ticket. A surprise inspection."

Dwight could see it in the sparkle of Negan's eye, he was looking for someone to hurt, someone to take his aggression out on. He'd seen that pretty blonde with Sherry earlier that day, he wondered if it was because of her. His boss seemed to have an unusual obsession with her.

They were quiet as they slunk through those corridors, just waiting to spot an offender. Negan smiled when he spotted him in the kitchen, a young guy named Perez. He was supposed to be guarding the door to the kitchen. His job was to make sure no one got in and stole any supplies. Food at the Sanctuary wasn't free.

But Perez wasn't guarding anything, he was too busy making himself a sandwich of the pork that had been cooked up that day.

The kid looked panicked, and rightly so, as Negan made him get on his knees. He had that maddeningly cocky grin on his face as he paced back and forth in front of the kid, twirling the barbed wire wrapped bat.

Still, he fooled Dwight. He thought his oppressor was going to let the kid go. Scare the shit out of him of course, and give him a big lecture. Then he'd cut off the guys' access to half the compound, make him do some shit detail, and then let him work his way back up.

That's not how it went. Negan was mid-sentence with, "I cannot let my people think that what's mine is theirs, can I? Fuck no! I'd be a piss poor leader if that's how I ran this place. Everyone needs to understand the rules and everyone needs to obey those fucking rules!" And bam, the bat struck the kid right at the center of his skull.

Negan continued to beat him long after he was dead, and even though Dwight wanted to turn away he knew he couldn't. Instead he did what was expected of him, he remained expressionless as his watched Negan turn the kid into something unrecognizable.

Then Negan turned to Dwight, "We can't have this mess all over the fuckin' floor Dwightie-boy! A kitchen needs to be sanitary! You get someone to clean up this mess and NOW. I gotta go pay a visit to Sherry. I'm sure she's in need of my attentions." He walked away laughing, leaving Dwight seething.

Dwight kept that expressionless look on his face, as his hate for that pompous asshole grew even greater. His determination to break-free was reinforced.

00

When his very insistent signature knock came to her door Sherry cringed. No, not tonight. She'd just endured one of his visits the night before. Two nights in a row just wasn't fair. She'd been hoping Beth would be the one who had to "entertain" him that evening.

That thought brought another thought, hopefully Negan wasn't angry with her. Had she somehow screwed up her "job" with Beth? Were the clothes wrong? Was he disappointed? Oh my gawd, Beth didn't wear that flannel shirt did she?

Sherry hurried to open the door and she smiled when she did, acting happy to see him. "Hi there, I thought you might be enjoying yourself in someone elses' bed tonight."

"Pour me a whiskey Sherry and let's talk about that."

She did as he asked, pouring his whiskey and herself a glass of wine. He sat in the big easy chair and patted his leg, she did what she knew he wanted. She handed him his glass and sat down in his lap, her legs draped across him and spread just slightly. He took a swallow of the whiskey before setting it on the side table.

His hand went up her dress as he rubbed it along the outside of her thigh. "I have another important job for you tomorrow."

She knew what to do, she ran her fingers through his hair and cooed, "What? What can I do for you?"

He laughed and his hand moved to the inside of her thighs while his fingers rubbed that spot between her legs. His smile grew wide, "Plenty, and you're going to be doing it for me in just a minute doll. But first let me give you your special instructions. Tomorrow you pick Beth up, then you take her to the wives' room for a real nice lunch. Introduce her to all the ladies. Y'all treat her real, real special while you let her sweet little ass know exactly what the fuck it means to be my wife."

Sherry just looked at him, took a gulp of her wine and nodded.

"Now c'mon Sherry Baby, show me how much you want me to fuck you."

00

Daryl slept fitfully and not for long. Even if he'd been willing to let Jesus continue resting it would have been nearly impossible for the other man. Daryl was making way too much noise. They weren't loud and obnoxious noises, they were more quiet and constantly annoying noises. He was fidgety and anxious. He'd packed and unpacked his backpack three times, looking for things to rid himself of, but he carried so little there was nothing.

He ate half the squirrel, it wasn't because he was particularly hungry, he just knew he needed the fuel. He untied and then retied the laces around his cuffs that kept his pants from catching on brush and vines. Then he did the same with his shoes. Then he was completely out of patience. "Hey man, we gotta go, we're wastin' daylight."

If Jesus hadn't been so tired he might have found that laughable, "Daylight? It's the middle of the night."

"Don't matter, I can see good enough an I'm ready." As he spoke he unceremoniously tossed the remaining squirrel to the younger man. "Eat up."

Jesus knew it would be a long time before the man would be willing to stop again, so he hurriedly ate what was left of the small animal.

They gathered up the few things they had and they were on their way, Daryl in the lead. The pace was fast, even in the darkness and amidst the dense foliage. Daryl was single-minded and determined. That was part of the problem, he wasn't paying attention the way he always did. His mind was too consumed with thoughts of Beth and getting to her. That's one of the reasons it was so easy for the Wolves to surprise them.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. We hope to see you all back here next Tuesday for more of Interrupted Love. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and scifigirl22


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks to all of you for reading and commenting, we appreciate you so much.  
> Last chapter Beth started getting a clearer pictures of just what Negan is all about. Daryl and Jesus were on their way, but then the Wolves showed up.  
> We're going to be busy!  
> 00

00

It wasn't a huge group, five men. Daryl hadn't had a bath in a while, but these guys were impossibly filthy. Their hair was matted and dirty, their teeth rotten and their skin black with dirt. And every one of them had the letter "W" raggedly carved on their forehead.

Him and Jesus had done their best to fight them off. But the wolves had gotten the jump on them and they were like a pack of methed-out street fighters. One had managed to grab Daryl's crossbow and the situation had gone from bad to worse.

Daryl was on his ass and backed up to a tree. One of the gang had the crossbow leveled, a bolt aimed right between his eyes and at a distance of only 15 inches or so. It would be impossible for the Wolf to miss.

Two others stood next to the one with his bow, and the other two were in some kind of battle with Jesus. Daryl would have never guessed the small man to be such a skilled fighter, he was like some kind of Ninja.

Then he noticed something from the corner of his eye, some kind of movement, but he did his best not to let on. When it happened it happened fast, pop, pop, pop and the three men who had been on Daryl were down. Dead. Just as the other two stopped what they were doing to see what had happened, pop, pop and they were gone.

That's when the shooters emerged from the brush, Rick, Carol, Abraham, Maggie, Glenn and a tall curly haired man Daryl didn't know.

Rick hurried over, extending a hand and helping Daryl up, "I couldn't let you go to war alone brother."

00

Beth woke early not at all well rested, and feeling anxious. No one had told her she wasn't allowed to leave her room. She was supposed to be able to have freedom in this place, wasn't she? She couldn't just sit around all day. Besides, she needed to check around, see if there really was a way people could just leave. The more she knew of Negan the surer she was no one left unless he sent them away. Or killed them.

She dressed in one of the new dresses. Not because she wanted to, she'd much rather wear her old rags or even the scrubs. But she wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to go against what she knew Negan wanted and expected, at least not yet. She was still planning to play along and let him think she was interested, but just shy or scared.

She was pretty sure she remembered how to get to the marketplace and that's where she thought she'd go first. There would be lots of people milling around and just maybe she really would see someone she knew.

It was so strange the way people treated her, letting her cut ahead of them in line and giving her the first choice of food. They didn't even know her, it must be this thing with Negan. It certainly couldn't be because they were scared of her.

She heard things, mumbles and hushed whispers, she couldn't pick up all of what was being said, just bits and pieces. What she did pick up was horrifying. Something about a young man being beaten to death in the kitchen just the night before. She thought she heard someone say it was because he'd taken a sandwich, and something about Lucille.

Although she didn't know the whole story, or anything for a fact, not really, she felt her blood run cold. Had Negan killed someone with that stupid bat he carried around? No, no it just couldn't be true.

She absentmindedly picked up an apple off one of the tables and the man insisted she take it, "Please, please let Negan know you got a nice apple at my stall, alright?"

"Well yes, okay if you like. What's your name so I can tell him?"

"Negan. Tell him you got the apple at Negan's stall, number three, okay?" The fellow sounded desperate, and could his name really be Negan? It was an odd name, one she'd never heard. How could two people in this place both have that name? Well, she certainly wasn't going to argue with the man.

She nodded her head and turning left the market, she needed fresh air. She walked around the compound but not too fast or too far. She wanted to take in everything she could while acting casual, like she was just out for a stroll in the morning air. She could see the guards watching her, and she was sure others were watching her every move as well. She couldn't blame them for being curious, she was probably like the new kid in school. But it made her original plan of trying to go undetected impossible.

She strolled a little closer to the fence. She just needed to be close enough to see the faces of the walker's that were locked inside the double fence line. She wondered if they were meant to scare off the living or the dead. Both most likely.

She hated the thought, but she was compelled to check, maybe one of those walkers was someone she knew. She prayed to God "no" as she took in a deep breath, steeled herself and looked in the faces of the dead. She was grateful none of them looked familiar.

As she continued staring through those fences, longing to be on the other side, her eyes skimmed the tree line. She was sure she saw something out there, like a rustling of the underbrush or something. She strained her eyes squinting hard at the trees, almost like she was willing something to appear. Was there really movement out there or were her eyes playing tricks on her?

She was concentrating so hard she jumped slightly when Sherry's voice came from behind her, "Beth, there you are sweetie!"

She was still so unsure about what was up with Sherry, she didn't even bother to turn around. She simply responded, "Hey, good morning."

"Why in the world would you want to look at those poor dead things. Come on with me, Negan asked me to take you to meet the ladies, and we're going to have a real nice lunch together. A proper ladies' lunch. Won't that be fun?" Sherry practically made herself sick with her own syrupy sweetness, but she had to do what she had to do.

"How was your night last night?" Sherry asked as she wrapped her arm through Beth's and tugged just hard enough to get her to come along.

As they walked along with their arms locked like fourth grade besties, Sherry looked back over her shoulder toward the fence, "Did you see anything out there?"

"No, not really, I was just curious to look around and I needed to get out and get some fresh air." There was no one here she trusted enough to say anything to about the movement she'd seen in the bushes.

"Well don't worry about them or anything beyond them. We're safe here, Negan and his guards make sure of that. You just let them be the ones to worry about those dead things."

"Oh I'm not a bit worried, Negan assured me I was safe here."

Sherry knew there were plenty of things at the Sanctuary Beth wasn't safe from, but she certainly wasn't going to be the one to say anything. She put a smile in her voice and asked, "Now how was your movie last night?"

"Nice, I guess. So you know about your husband taking me out?" She had to ask it, she was so confused. Why was his wife being so nice to the woman who went on a date with her husband? It was all just crazy.

"Of course I knew. I was the one that suggested a movie. He wanted to take you shooting," she said it with a laugh. Beth was thinking how much happier she would have been on a shooting range, much happier than she was with him sitting so close to her on the small sofa. But still, she kind of wanted to shake the other woman and yell, "He's your husband for God sake!"

She couldn't imagine being okay with Daryl ever dating some other woman.

"You don't feel like he's cheating? I mean, I don't want to be any more than friend a to him. I don't want you to get the wrong impression. But it just seems weird he'd spend his time with me when he has a wife." There, she said it.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Sherry asked her question as she opened a door and gestured for Beth to enter. Beth stopped just inside the doorway when she saw the group of women there waiting. All of them were young, all of them pretty and all of them wearing black cocktail dresses. They were gathered around a big solid oak table laden with food and wine. Beth felt her stomach clinch.

"Beth, all of these ladies, and me of course, we're all Negan's wives. Ladies this is Beth, she's new here."

Beth was feeling anxious, sweaty and almost like she couldn't breathe. What kind of crazy cult had she found herself in? The Stepford Harem?

"Oh that's just great. Another one." A small pretty blonde said sarcastically, while swallowing a huge gulp of brown liquid Beth assumed was whiskey.

"Amber, be nice," Sherry scolded but it was more in a kind motherly way than a mean way.

"What's he going to do? Melt my face like he did my boyfriend's? Like he did your _real_ husband? Or kill me? I pray to God for that sweet release." Amber was already drunk and obviously angry as she poured more liquid in her glass, and then poured it down her throat.

"Amber!" Sherry's tone had turned less kind, more angry.

Sherry turned to Beth, and trying to make light of the situation, she smiled, "Try to ignore her Beth. She and Negan are on the outs right now, a lover's quarrel, you know how that goes. In a couple of days they'll kiss and make up."

She changed the subject quickly as she called to the other wives, "Let's have some music ladies." One of the women pushed a button on an old stereo system and the music started. But Beth's mind was on what the younger woman had said – boyfriend? Melted face? Sherry's real husband? _Melted face?_

Suddenly that lightbulb came on and two and two added up. The man in the store, the blonde man with the stringy hair and the badly scarred face. Was it a melted face? Was he Sherry's husband?

Her head was spinning as the women crowded around her, all except Amber who had collapsed onto a velveteen sofa and was now crying her eyes out. Sherry hurried over to try and calm her down.

Beth was speechless, whatever this was she and her baby, Daryl's baby, could not be a part of it.

It seemed out of the blue, a young woman stood next to her, calmly and quietly taking her hand. Beth looked to the woman, their eyes locking, for some reason Beth felt she could trust the woman. Then she nodded toward Amber and whispered to Beth, "Negan melted her boyfriend's face with an old fashion iron, right in front of everyone. He did the same to Dwight, that's Sherry's husband. I'm Brittney by the way. I don't have a spouse but my mom requires 24hour medical care. I gave myself to Negan to save her. Just like Sherry and Amber gave themselves to him to save their men. Who are you here to save Beth?"

"No one. I was safe somewhere else. He invited me here, he said he'd help me look for my family. He said there were a lot of people here and he knew of more communities. He said we could probably find them at one of those places. He didn't ask me to be his wife." Beth stammered out.

"So he didn't beat your husband's brains in or anything? You chose to be here?" Another brunette asked.

She was starting to feel woozy, like she might faint any minute. "Well yes, I guess I did. I just had no idea, I mean he seemed nice enough and, oh my gawd I've been so stupid. I have to go, I have to leave." The story of the young man in the kitchen, that was probably true too. Beth was terrified.

"You can't leave, he'll never let you. Word going around says he has it real bad for you, you're something real special to him."

Now Sherry had rejoined the group, and her walls had fallen. She got honest, "Here's how this works Beth, we help each other out, we help each other stay safe and alive. If you can help one of us out or we can help you out, it's what we do. We have to. We have to take care of each other. We have to hope we can all live long enough for him to be gone. And we all try to keep him as happy as possible, not just for ourselves, for our families."

Beth swallowed hard and nodded. She was too overwhelmed to speak. After a few more women shared their stories, Sherry suggested they quiet down and eat. They never knew when Negan would pop into these lunches.

Sherry put her hand on Beth's arm and looked at her with a sad smile, "We have to look happy and like we're enjoying each other and life. That's what he wants to see. It's important to give Negan what he wants Beth. You'll see, it's not so bad here. You won't have to sleep with him every day, he likes variety. When he comes for you, don't fight him. Do what he likes and pretend to enjoy it."

Brittney softly squeezed her hand and said, "I swear Beth, the man thinks he's doing us a wonderful favor. He says he loves us. He feels like he takes good care of us and that we have everything any woman could want. He's convinced he's the perfect husband."

She sat through the lunch and she even tried to eat. She owed that to her baby, the problem was the food just didn't seem to want to go down. There were several women she liked. In another time or place maybe they could have been real friends. Here they were just allied prisoners.

After lunch she returned to her room, beat, frightened and wondering how she could ever get out of this mess. She berated herself for being so stupid. She knew better. But what was done was done, she just had to figure out what to do next.

She planned to head straight for the bathroom once she got in her room. She felt like she needed to throw up and it had nothing to do with the baby. This was all on Negan. How could he have done all those things? How could he keep all these young women, just trading one for the next, night after night?

She saw it so clearly now, he was a sick bastard, there was no question.

Before she could make it to the bathroom she saw them on the small dining table, another bouquet of wild flowers with another simple white card.

00

At seven on the dot there was a knock on Beth's door. She'd felt sick all day, she was so on edge and so nervous after all the things she learned about him. That knock made her stomach clinch and her heart sink, but she knew what she had to do.

"God damn, sweetheart! Every time I see ya you're better looking! You're fuckin' glowing tonight! Hope you didn't go through any extra trouble just for me." As he spoke his eyes ran up and down her body. She thought it was probably the way men leer at women in strip clubs.

He offered her his elbow, just as he had the night before, and they were on their way. While they walked she could hear Sherry's words and those of the other girls' playing on a continuous loop in her head.

They went up to the roof where a table was set with nice linens and candles. One of the kitchen staff was there to serve as a waiter and he pulled out a chair for Beth. As soon as she was seated Negan sat and opened a beer.

"This is lovely," She was trying to act like it was and like everything was great. She didn't want to get the other girls in trouble by letting on she knew anything, and she also didn't want to let on to him how much she hated this place and wanted out. She had to play this right if her escape was going to be successful.

She gazed up at the beautiful full moon and the twinkling stars, hoping they'd take her mind to another place. The place they took her was Daryl. This would all be so perfect if she was with Daryl.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the man she now thought of as her captor spoke, "Not as lovely as you." She felt the bile rise when he winked at her but she managed to force a smile. She tried to tell herself maybe he didn't want to make her part of his "wives club," he hadn't even mentioned it to her. But she knew she was kidding herself.

The waiter returned carrying two steaming plates piled high with steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. Real green beans. Not the ones from a can like she had ever since running from the farm. The food smelled so delicious and it had been hours since she'd had actually eaten anything. Her stomach growled and loudly. Loud enough for Negan to hear it and laugh.

"Well what're are ya waitin' for sweetheart? From the sound of things ya better fuckin' dig in!" That big grin of his was getting on her nerves more and more. But she was hungry, the baby was hungry, and she did dig in.

They ate in silence for a few moments then Negan asked, "How was your lunch with the ladies today? I heard from Sherry it went real good."

"It was very nice having other women around to talk to. They all seem really friendly. Bless their hearts," She smiled back. She was southern after all, she knew how to put a pleasant spin on just about any situation.

"You have no idea how fuckin' happy it makes me to hear you say that sweetheart." It didn't seem possible that it could be, but she could swear his smile was even bigger, even cheesier than usual, as he set the cutlery down and asked the question she'd been dreading. "I'm putting it out there to you Beth, I'd like you to join them, permanently. I'm asking you to be my wife sweetheart. Whaddya think?"

There it was, she'd seen it coming and prayed she was wrong. The reality instantly made her stomach tighten and she thought that steak she'd eaten may be coming back up.

She took a deep breath, swallowed hard and prepared to lie through her teeth. "Negan", she said placing her cutlery down and dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "I just can't. I could never share you with all those other woman. I'd be so jealous. Maybe it's a shortcoming but I just can't help it, I'm the jealous type. I'd want a real marriage with you. An old-fashion marriage, one husband, one wife and children. The thought of you spending time in another woman's bed would make me heartsick. I just couldn't live that way."

She poured it on just as thick as she could. Then she waited for his anger, the anger she'd heard so much about, to surface. Would he melt her face? She'd prefer that to having to bed him even once.

He seemed a little surprised by her response. She supposed he wasn't a man used to being denied. But he also sounded touched when he said, "Well goddamn me. I didn't see that comin'. I'm sorry sweetheart, fuck, I guess I never thought of things that way. You, me and a house full of kids. That would be different. I gotta think on this because I am determined to make you the happiest fuckin' woman in what's left of this world."

He swallowed what remained of his beer in one gulp, and then as if nothing had been said at all, he went back to eating.

The rest of the meal was almost silent, just a few banal pleasantries were exchanged. He was so quiet, like he really was thinking about things. She thought he probably wanted to be left alone, she scooted her chair back and stood to go.

She was going to play her full hand now, "If it requires a lot of deep thought it's probably not something that should happen. Tomorrow I'll look around for my sister one more time, and then I'll move on. I don't want to outstay my welcome."

He stood quickly, his hands wrapping around her upper arms while he looked in her eyes. For once he wasn't smiling, he looked so serious. "What the fuck? Don't talk like that. You could never outstay your welcome sweetheart. I'm just disappointed, I want you to be my wife. Now. You're different than the others, way different, you mean so much more. I knew it the minute I saw you, I had to fuckin' have you."

He took in a deep breath as his forehead wrinkled and one hand moved up to rub the back of his neck. "You're a fuckin' challenge and I'm not used to being challenged. Especially not by a 100 pound woman." Now his hand was cupping her cheek as his thumb rubbed lightly along her cheekbone. "Ya make me think maybe I could be a better man. I just got so fuckin' much to think about. You do too."

That's when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into his chest, leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She squeezed her eyes shut so hard she could swear she saw stars. Her plan had not worked and now what? He was going to be Mister Lovey Dovey and give in to her demands? Dear God NO! Things were getting worse instead of better.

His brain was working double-time as he tried digesting what she'd said, it was so unexpected. She wanted to be a family with him? She'd be with him if didn't have the other wives? How could he maintain his persona? His harem was a big part of that, a huge way of flaunting his power.

Maybe he didn't need all the women, there were a few he could easily do without. But there were a couple of favorites he wasn't sure he'd be willing to give up completely.

How would she know if he kept a couple? He could just make her think he'd divorced them all, while he played the perfect husband and family man with her.

He wanted her and he was mesmerized by her. She was his perfect partner, his second chance at the love he thought he'd lost. But he knew who he was and he knew he'd never be able to stay "true" to one woman, he hadn't even been true to Lucille. It was just his nature.

"Let me walk you home Beth."

She was relieved when "goodbye" was just a kiss on the cheek. She'd been anticipating far worse.

His feet carried him right from Beth's door to Sherry's. She couldn't believe her bad luck. She thought with Beth there she'd get a break, but this was three nights in a row. All Beth was doing was frustrating him. Just like the night before he hadn't come in to play around, have a few drinks together and a little teasing before getting down to business. He'd come to fuck.

Once he'd gotten that out of his system he was out of the bed and pacing the floor. He came clean with Sherry, "Beth wants a regular fuckin' family. She says she doesn't share. She wants the white picket fence bullshit, the husband, wife, kids, like some kind of pre end of the world normal fucking family."

Sherry stopped what she was doing and just stared at him. What the hell was Beth thinking? Was she completely insane? Did she really tell him that?

But, "Oh really?" Was all she asked.

"Yeah and I um... I'm thinking about giving the other girls divorces," As soon as the words were out of his mouth he collapsed in her easy chair and lit a smoke.

Sherry thought she'd burst with joy! A divorce! Until it dawned on her, he said "other" girls. Excluding her.

"You understand doll, I still need you by my side, right? You're the only one I really fuckin' talk to." He exhaled a thick cloud of smoke.

Sherry was crushed and also scared for the other woman. What would he really do with them?

As soon as the door closed behind him she was in the bathroom, washing everything about him away from her in the hottest shower she could stand. She did something she hadn't done in a long time, she cried. She was scared, alone and she wanted her real husband. She needed Dwight.

00

First thing the next morning Negan made his way to Beth's room. He'd given what she asked for a lot of thought. He didn't sleep much anyway, but he'd slept even less.

It was early and he was sure she wouldn't have gone out yet, shit she may not even be up. He knocked on her door and when she didn't answer he knocked again. When there was still no answer he knocked loud enough to wake half the building.

What little patience he had was gone and he was also concerned. He took his key ring out and opened her door. The bed had been slept in, the covers were rumpled, but she wasn't in it. Then he heard it, the sound was coming from the bathroom. It sounded like she was vomiting, and violently. He hurried to see what was wrong.

She was kneeling on the cold floor, forearms resting on the toilet bowl. She was wearing some kind of godawful flannel shirt and her vomiting had turned to dry heaves.

"Fucking hell sweetheart, the fuck's wrong, ya ok?" Now he was on his knees next to her, his arm lightly around her shoulders. She couldn't say anything, she just continued heaving.

"Was it something you ate last night? Something else? C'mon sweetheart, give me a clue here."

As if on cue the heaving stopped, and Beth went from kneeling to sitting on the floor, still resting one arm on the toilet. She wiped at her mouth as she panted for air, and he saw the sheen of perspiration on her forehead.

There was something else he noticed, she had a hand on her stomach, open palmed and she was softly rubbing circles on a rounded little bump. He wasn't stupid, he knew immediately.

When she saw the look cross his face she knew he knew. Panic hit her hard and the tears instantly welled in her eyes, she begged, "I'm sorry! Please. Please don't hurt my baby, please!"

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N We thank you so much for reading along and we'd appreciate if you left a comment / review. We hope to see all of you back here next Tuesday for more of Interrupted Love. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and ScifiGirl22


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N SciFiGirl22 and gneebee thank all of you for the great comments. We know we left you with a big cliffhanger, so let's get to it!

00

_There was something else he noticed, she had a hand on her stomach, open palmed and she was softly rubbing circles on a rounded little bump. He knew immediately, he wasn't stupid._

_When she saw the look cross his face she knew he knew. Panic hit her hard and the tears instantly welled in her eyes, she begged, "I'm sorry! Please. Please don't hurt my baby, please!"_

00

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down sweetheart. Don't be gettin' yourself all fuckin' worked up. That couldn't be good for you or the baby," he really did try his best to sound comforting and reassuring, as he gently eased her back until she was leaning against the cool white wall.

He moved to kneel in front of her, cradling her cheeks in his big hands. Beth still felt queasy, what was different was the nauseousness was now mixed with anxiety and fear. She was scared of this man who seemed to hold so much power over not just her, but everyone else. And he was so close to her, in her personal space and touching her and she didn't want that. There was only one man she wanted to have touching her.

This man was so intimidating and his actions so disgusting to her.

"What the fuck sweetheart? Ya look like you're scared shitless. You scared a me? Don't you ever be fuckin' scared a me, I won't have that. Just what the hell did those women tell ya today? Goddammit! I do not hurt women and I sure as shit will not hurt a baby."

"Fuck that shit, if you've been worried I'm gonna hit ya, or punish you in some other goddamn way, don't be. I could never hurt you Beth. You're too fuckin' precious to me, just like this little miracle right here." Then he began softly rubbing his hand on her belly. Everything about it felt so wrong, this bastard should not be touching Daryl's baby. But she was so reluctant to go against him, so afraid. She told herself that so far, no harm.

He dropped his gaze from her eyes to the floor, then looked back up into her eyes with almost a hurt expression as he continued, "You think I'd harm you? Sweetheart that hurts me. That cuts deep." He took her hand and put it on his heart, "You feel that? That's my fuckin' heart breaking."

He hadn't convinced her. Beth didn't trust anything he said. Not now that she'd heard what she'd heard and seen what she'd seen. She knew too much about him, she knew what he was capable of and that he seemed to enjoy inflicting pain.

There were all those feelings, but also confusion, she hadn't expected this reaction from him at all. She'd been so sure this man, who so lovingly carried a baseball bat draped in barbed wire, would be angry. She expected yelling from him and much worse, bloodshed. She thought in the best possible scenario he would simply throw her out on her ass, walker bait. Worst case he would kill her and the baby.

What she hadn't expected at all was the look of excitement mixed with concern that was now on his face.

"Sweetheart, this here is some fuckin' wonderful shit! I was gonna wait for our date tonight to tell ya, but screw that shit. I can't wait another fuckin' minute! I'm asking all my other wives for a divorce effective immediately! We can have that family ya want. In fact, I will build you a fuckin' white picket fence myself." His eyes were locked on hers and Beth was amazed at how genuine he seemed. That stupid grin of his was on full wattage.

He'd stunned her with his reaction and she honestly didn't know what to think or what to believe anymore. It seemed the things she said at dinner last night may have helped the other women. He was going to divorce them, they'd be free. But what did that mean for her? Was she out of options? She just couldn't be. Please God no.

Before she could say or ask anything, or react in any way to the things he'd said, he turned and sat next to her, leaning his back against the wall. His knees were up and his forearms were casually resting on them. "Well now, I think it's time you and me had us a damn truth talk," he leaned his head back against the wall.

She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say exactly, and for some reason she half-expected him to strong arm her into saying she'd been using him. That was the reason she hadn't mentioned the baby.

Those were the thoughts running through her mind when he reached into the breast pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a small piece of folded glossy paper. When he opened the paper Beth was shocked at what she saw. It was a photo of a much younger and clean-shaven Negan with his arm around a woman. A woman who could be her twin. Beth's heart jumped to her throat and she could swear she felt her stomach drop.

It was clear now, this was why he seemed to care for her so much. It had nothing to do with her really, it was simply that she looked like this other woman.

The couple in the photo looked so happy, she almost didn't recognize him with a genuine smile. She took the photo in her hands and looked more closely. The resemblance was so close it brought goose bumps to her arms. He watched her intently as she lightly grazed her fingers across the woman's face.

Finally, he spoke, "It's Lucille," She'd never heard him speak so softly. "She's... _was_ my wife. My only real wife."

"She's beautiful," she whispered it, sure it was what he wanted to hear as she looked sincerely into his eyes. She couldn't believe how his demeanor had changed so completely. She never would have suspected he could appear so broken. But still Beth couldn't quite bring herself to trust appearances. She wondered if the pain in the man's eyes was something he was able to fake.

"Forgive me for asking, but what happened to Lucille, did she get bit?"

"No, not bit. She died right as the world first started coming to an end. She'd been sick but not with the virus, it was cancer." He almost sounded ashamed of whatever had happened.

"How long were you together?" Beth pressed on.

"About ten years. A couple of years into the deal we started tryin' to have a family, that shit did not go well at all. After a couple years we saw a fertility specialist, that's when they found the cancer." She thought she heard his voice break.

He quickly cleared his throat and then continued, "It was that aggressive shit, it spread real fucking fast. It only took a year before we had to have hospice. When she died I knew she'd come back as one of those things, but I couldn't put her down. I was weak. My own wife. How pathetic I was. I wasn't a good man then Beth, not like I'm gonna be for you. I'll be a much better husband to you." She thought he might be on the verge of tears.

She turned to him then, looking in his eyes, "That's very sad. I'm sorry Negan." Even though she didn't despised the man she couldn't help being empathetic. She'd suffered so many of her own losses.

"Henry," he said.

Beth gave him a puzzled look.

"It's my goddamn name Beth, my real name, Henry. None a these assholes here know that. Just you."

"Can't you see it? Do you even fuckin' get it at all? What's happening here? It's crazy, makes no goddamn fucking sense at all. I've never let anyone in like I let you in. I never showed myself this way. I never let anyone this fuckin' close."

He hung his head and drew in a deep breath before continuing, "You're just so much like her, so much like Lucille. I won't bullshit you, that was what first attracted me to you. I fuckin' love that part, that you're so much like her, but it's also scarin' the shit right outta me. You must feel it, the power you have. I will do everything in my own fuckin' power to keep you safe. I'll take care of you and the baby. Let me take care of you like I couldn't take care of Lucille." She could swear his tone was pleading.

His words brought tears to her eyes. Not tears for him, these tears were for Daryl. Negan's loss got her thinking about her own loss of Daryl. But Negan didn't know that. He ran his hand gently along her cheek while looking deeply in her eyes. She admitted to herself, he did seem like a totally different man in that moment. His edges had turned softer and his pain was evident.

He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. She went along, not because of desire, she had no physical desire for this monster. It was more about a small dose of pity mixed into a huge helping of self-preservation. She sensed what she needed to do, continue playing along until she found a way out.

One thing she did know for sure, she never would have expected this level of gentleness from him. He wasn't pushing anything. He'd only given her a soft closed-mouth kiss.

He pulled away after a few seconds. He thought she seemed receptive but he wasn't going to push his luck. Not yet.

She was certain she could see it now. It was the way he looked at her, part of him truly believed she was his dead wife. He had every intention of making amends for the way he treated Lucille. Beth saw herself for what she was, his redemption.

She knew that at least for the time being she was safe. He didn't want to hurt her or the baby. That was really all she had the energy to care about. She felt just a little bit of confidence, like she may be holding some cards. Maybe she could get this man to do some things her way, out of his guilt for his lost wife. She just had to play along until she found a way to save herself.

"I can provide for my family," he said as he rubbed her stomach softly. She couldn't understand why he wanted so badly to be the father of her child. He just didn't seem the type to accept the situation, much less be so damn happy about caring for another man's child.

For Negan this was all falling into place, it was amazing really. Even though the thought of another man's child growing in his woman practically made his blood boil. But what it meant was she could have children, something he wasn't having success at with his other wives. He'd tolerate this other man's child just to keep her happy. But as soon as she was healed up they'd immediately start trying for a son, his own son. He'd get her pregnant as many times as it took to get his boy.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you off this floor and I'll feed you two," he stood as he spoke, helping her to her feet.

"I'll give you some privacy to clean up and get changed, then I'll get you some breakfast." He left her alone in the bathroom, but not for long. He quickly stuck his head back in the door.

"On second thought why don't you get cleaned up while I go grab you something new to wear. I don't want you hidin' that belly anymore. That's just too fuckin' cute!" Again he rubbed her stomach and it made her want to start throwing up all over again. The he pressed a kiss to her forehead and he was gone.

She was left confused, she still hadn't agreed to anything, but he sure seemed confident they were going to get married and that he'd be raising Daryl's baby. That wasn't going to happen. She'd die first.

00

Sherry was curled up in her arm chair, deeply engrossed in a novel when a rapid knocking came to her door. She went to it quickly, opening it to find Amber with her signature bottle of brown liquid. The girl reeked of booze and she looked as though she hadn't showered in days. That was something Negan hated. He liked his wives looking well-groomed and well-kept.

Amber pushed her way into the room and slurred her question in a very harsh tone, "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Sherry was genuinely puzzled.

"About Beth?" She asked taking a pull from the bottle.

"What about her?"

"Negan's parading her around the market right now! He's got her dressed in the tightest possible little black dress, she's squeezed in it. He's showing her and her baby bump off to the whole compound. She must have been lying to us. He must have been seeing her every time he went out on the road! Now he's gotten her pregnant, that has to be why he brought her back here." Sherry couldn't tell if the woman was angry or scared, maybe both.

"Amber, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Beth's pregnant. You don't have to take my word, go see for yourself!"

Sherry left the room just to humor the other woman. She'd go see what the fuss was about, but she was certain the poor drunken girl was mistaken.

When she got to the market she couldn't believe what she saw. Amber was right. There was Negan with Beth on one arm and his hand on her rounded baby bump.

00

Daryl wanted to just storm the fucking place, go in with guns blazing. He'd find her if she was there, he'd get her out. He'd kill anyone who dared to get in his way. This shit had gone on too long, he needed to get Beth back and NOW.

It had been Rick, Glenn and the new guy, Aaron, who talked him down. They convinced him he'd only end up getting himself killed and probably Beth too. The thought of causing her death was what made Daryl calm down, take a deep breath and at least agree to the idea of making a plan with the others.

Aaron came from some community called Alexandria and he was the calm type, the type who gave a lot of thought to things. The kind who could reason things out. He spoke to Daryl in that calm manner, "Hey man, I get it. I'm in love with someone too. I know this has to suck. I want to help you out, we all do. For now what we need is a plan. There's an army of them and from what Jesus says they've got plenty of weapons. Right?" Daryl hated to have to reason this out, he wanted action and resolution now, but he nodded in agreement.

"I think our best bet is to do a little recon first. Maybe we can use the gun scopes to try and get a clearer picture of what we're up against. We might get lucky and find an opening. Some way we can slip in, get her and get back out before they even know we were there. That would be the best way for us, and especially for Beth. Whaddya say?"

Daryl was practically chewing a hole in the side of his thumb as he muttered, "Yeah."

The first day they'd scouted the entire perimeter of the place in two-man groups. Each group taking a section. The results weren't what they'd hoped for. They'd all seen the same thing. There wasn't going to be any easy way in.

Whatever they did they were going to have to be sneaky. The place was a fortress surrounded by fences, razor wire and the dead. Daryl was getting more and more antsy, his adrenaline on overload and it was all wrapped up in feeling helpless.

That second morning he was even more surly. He hadn't slept well and that only added to his already foul humor. They were laying in the tall grass, hidden by scrub and bushes. His already rough voice was somewhere between a bark and a growl when he said to no one in particular, "Man, we been at this shit for hours, it ain't gettin' us anywhere. Can't hardly see a damn thing outta these scopes. We gotta get closer. We gotta get inside."

He was peering down that gun barrel and through that scope straining to see a lot of what he'd already seen, fences, walkers and guards. Jesus was just a few feet from him, doing the same thing he was doing, watching, waiting, anxious for any glimmer of hope.

The ninja looked over at him, "I think I know a way, it's something I first noticed yesterday. The more I study it the more I think, yeah, we can get in. But just the two of us. If we try to go in with the group we'll draw too much attention. For a big guy you're stealthy, it may be the only thing we have in common." His last comment almost got a smile out of Daryl.

He laid out his plan to Daryl and the rest of the group. "I think we can slip in after dark, see that post on the far left, over by those things that look like raised planters? I was pretty sure yesterday, and more sure today. I see a small opening we can crawl through. Once we're in there, we can use that old fire escape to get on top of the buildings. That's where we'll get a real good view of the whole place."

At that point Daryl would have agreed to just about anything, he was so tired of feeling like they were doing nothing, "A'ight, but we go now, I ain't waitin' no more."

Rick and Carol both knew, once he got like this there was zero chance of changing his mind. Rick clapped him on the back, "The rest of us will be right behind that tree line brother, we'll wait, but if you need it, we'll give you all the cover we can."

00

Negan suggested they take a late afternoon stroll around the compound. Beth was sick and tired of him already but at least she'd get fresh air, and he surely wouldn't make any advances on her if they were out and about among others.

Negan was feeling even more cocky than usual. He'd seen the way his people were looking at him. Now they all knew, he'd knocked her up. At least that's what they'd think. They never needed to know any different. He was enjoying strutting, proving his alpha male status.

He hadn't yet shown her off in the section of the compound where workers and lower status guards were housed. They'd all be out now, and he was loving the idea of parading the beautiful blonde with the baby bump in front of them.

He wanted them talking, whispering and speculating about when their leader could find the time to fuck so many women. Even managing to get a real young and real pretty one pregnant. He almost laughed out loud. Yeah, he was the man.

He puffed out his chest as he kept her hand in his, walking slow and enjoying watching her and seeing the looks on the faces of his workers.

Little did he know there were some other eyes taking it all in as well.

They were laying on their bellies again, but this time they were right at the edge of one of the big buildings. Just close enough to see the large courtyard below. Daryl couldn't believe it, he spotted her. It was the first time he'd seen her in what felt like forever.

She wasn't facing toward them but that didn't matter, he'd recognize that slim body and that long blonde hair anywhere. It was her. It was Beth. He pointed at her as he nodded to Jesus, making the other man aware, they'd found her.

He couldn't believe how fast and how hard his heart was beating. He was practically choking on his own emotions. She was here and she was...and then he saw, she was hand in hand with that tall skinny prick next to her.

His happiness at seeing her quickly turned to anger. Here he'd spent all this time worrying over her, trying to find her. He'd left the group for her. He'd die for her. All that time she was here? Living it up with some other guy?

Jesus had silently pointed to the man mouthing the name, Negan. The fuck? She was with this dictator asshole with the stupid name and the barbed wire baseball bat? What the hell, shit, she wasn't the woman he'd fallen in love with. Had what they went through together just been a load of bullshit?

He shook his head and gave her one last look, he was ready to bolt.

But he couldn't take his eyes off her, damn him, he loved her. He had to just look at her, just for a few more minutes. He watched as she turned to look at the tall man and her face came into view. He saw the scars. Had this prick put those scars on her? He must have. He'd kill that muther fucker for hurting her. But the scars weren't the only thing.

He knew her and he could see it in her body language, Beth was afraid. He noticed her jaw was clenched tight, but she was trying to force a smile. That wasn't a real Beth smile. He knew her smile. She seemed so stiff, her shoulders were tensed and her free hand clenched at her side. Everything, her facial expressions, gestures, eye movement, touch, all of it told him she didn't want to be with that sumbitch.

Jesus broke through his thoughts when he whispered, "You should have told Rick. I bet if he would have figured out a way to get here sooner."

Daryl gave him a puzzled look and Jesus knew, he nodded his head toward Beth while patting his belly. That's when Daryl's eyes went from her face to her rounded belly. He was stunned. Beth was pregnant. Was it his? Or did this asshole do that to her?

His mind was racing now, trying to figure out the timing. No, no it couldn't be that sumbitches kid, that baby was his.

Jesus was watching Daryl's face and it made him smile. He wanted to laugh and clap the other man on the back. Instead he whispered low, "Congratulations, Daddy."

It took everything Daryl had to stay in control, to not go over the side of the building and after Beth. He had to get his girl back. He had to get his family back. But he had to be smart.

He watched as that asshole kissed her, relieved to see she didn't respond. Not like she did when he kissed her. Negan held a door open while she and some guard passed through.

As soon as the door closed behind her Daryl saw the expression on Negan's face change, from cheesy smile to menacing smile and furrowed brows.

He listened intently as the leather-clad man called over to one of his stringy haired cronies. The blonde guy looked rough, his face was badly scarred, far worse than Beth's, and his eyes had a sunken look.

Daryl was grateful for his "hunter's hearing" and the man's bellowing voice as he strained to listen to what was said. "Dwightie-Boy, we're goin' on a little excursion and you my man are going to get it organized. Now. We leave tomorrow at first light."

'Yeah boss, whaddya need?"

"We're gonna be a small group, pick out a couple of best guys for muscle, just in case we run into trouble. Not Simon, he can stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Other than that it's just gonna be you, me, Sherry and Beth. The things is, I want that beautiful new wife of mine to think we're goin' lookin' for her sister." He snickered, "Fuck like I wanna drag my ass all around geekville lookin' for some chick. But we'll let Beth think that's our mission."

"I wanna take her up there to our northern-most compound. It'll be safer there for her and the baby." He gave a sinister chuckle and said, "We'll get her all fixed up in a little house there. She'll be real happy playing Suzy homemaker while I do what I gotta do here. You know me Dwightie-Boy, one woman is never enough."

That's when Daryl saw it flash across the scarred man's face. He hated that muther fucker Negan as much as Daryl did. Good to know.

He and Jesus gave each other a nod of the head and slipped out of the Sanctuary, just like they slipped in.

That night the group made their plan, the basics of which amounted to, stay out of sight, follow, watch, wait and when the time was right, ambush.

* * *

Beth was so excited, they were going to try and find Maggie, finally. She needed her sister now more than ever.

Daryl didn't sleep, how could he? This was the day. Today he'd get Beth back or he'd die trying.

It was just about dawn when the big RV pulled out of the compound. The scarred blonde guy was driving a transport jeep that lead the way. Negan was driving the motorhome with Beth in the passengers' seat and Sherry in the back, and two other guys in another jeep followed behind.

Daryl and family were in an old Ford and an even older Chrysler, hoping like hell the noise of Negan's rigs would drown out the noise of their engines.

They ran parallel to Negan's group on an ancient dirt road, probably something the forest service had cut in to fight a fire. Back when there was a forest service.

They were just about a half mile from the Sanctuary when Beth saw it, just like she'd seen it before. Some kind of movement in the tree line. Could it be someone she knew? No, she was sure it wasn't. They wouldn't even know to look for her here. Unless Negan found Maggie, Beth was sure she would never see her family again. It was the first time she'd completely given up hope.

It was about ten miles from the Sanctuary that the lead car, the one car Aaron was driving, nearly landed in a hidden sink hole. He was able to steer clear of trouble, but as he did he hit an old dead pine, causing a clearly visible rustling of trees and bushes. Negan's group stopped. Team family held their breath.

Dwight hurried over to the RV, "Probably just some dead ones boss, I'll go check it out."

"You do that Dwightie-Boy, my wives could use a little break anyway." That bastard always had to turn the screw but Dwight went along. He knew what he had to do to keep Sherry safe, and he knew Negan's nasty game. That didn't make any of it any easier to swallow.

Dwight drove toward the bushes as the family closely watched. At least it was just one of them. The blonde man threw the jeep in park and walked through the trees. As soon as he was out of sight of Negan's convoy, Daryl got the drop on him, getting him in a choke hold.

They were on the ground and Daryl had a death grip on him, choking the life out of him. Rick put a hand on his back, "Daryl, c'mon man, ease up. Let's see if he'll talk."

They kept the conversation short, hushed and fast. Daryl told him who he was and what he wanted. Dwight finally saw a chance for himself and Sherry, he told the group what he wanted. "I'll help ya, but after let me and my wife go. That's all I want. Let me take Sherry and one of the rigs and just let us go."

Daryl felt it, the guys pain. Now that he knew what it was to have someone you love taken from you. They quickly worked the plan out, but before they sent Dwight back to the group Daryl grabbed a handful of the front of his shirt. "You fuck up in any way, ya get Beth or anyone else in our group hurt an I'll kill ya with my bare hands."

Then he gave him something barking, "Put this on." The blonde man didn't argue. He hurriedly did as he was told.

Dwight hurried back to Negan and the group. "Where the fuck ya been my man? We were startin' to think those geeks got you, we just about gave up and left you."

"Yeah, sorry boss. It was a couple of dead ones, the one almost had me. I no sooner got clear of them two when two more came out of the trees. I think that's all of 'em though."

"Where'd you get that?" Negan asked as he pointed.

"Took it off one of em, nice huh?"

Beth hadn't been able to take her eyes off Dwight, all she could do was stare. How could it be? If that creep Gorman really did kill Daryl way back at the funeral home it would be impossible. Even Daryl couldn't have wandered this far away. But there was no mistaking it, it was one of a kind and Dwight was wearing it. Daryl's angel wing vest.

He'd seen her looking at it, he knew she knew now. And as soon as Negan turned his head Dwight gave her a small, discreet thumbs up.

00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Things seem to have turned in Daryl and Beth's favor. Thank you all for reading along. We'd appreciate if you left a comment / review. We hope to see you back here next Tuesday for more of Interrupted Love. Until then remember, We Love Ya Large, xo gneebee and Scifigirl22


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N We both thank you all so much for reading and commenting, and for hanging in for the Bethyl good times and the bad. This chapter concludes our story.

ooo00ooo

"Let's go Dwightie-Boy! Get that skinny ass back in the fuckin' jeep and get it in gear, we got places to go!"

She had no idea what Daryl and whoever he might be with had planned, she just knew she was going to be ready to help.

Her voice was soft and she sounded distraught, "Wait, Hen…um Negan, before we go can I have just a few minutes in the bathroom?" She tried to look like she was in distress as she laid one hand on his forearm for support, and the other on her tummy.

His big grinning face took on a look of concern, "The fuck sweetheart? Ya okay? Shit, do what ya gotta do."

"I…I…better take my bag. I have some pills the doctor at Grady gave me."

"Yeah, fuck yeah, whatever ya need, lemme get it for ya." It was the first time she saw him lose his composure, and she knew he was scared for her. Well maybe not her exactly, maybe it was Lucille he was scared for. She almost felt guilty for playing him but this was about survival, and this was about Daryl and about their baby. She couldn't afford to feel guilty. So she reminded herself of all the things she knew about Negan and the things he'd done.

She glanced over and saw the look on Sherry's face. Beth could tell the other woman suspected she was up to something. She wasn't worried about Sherry letting on though. She knew the woman wanted out as much as she did.

He carried her bag to the small bathroom and set it on the floor. "You take whatever time ya need. Do ya want me to help with sumthin'?"

"No, no. Thank you, well, maybe a hug." She looked up in his eyes as she unzipped the leather jacket that he wore like a suit of armor. She didn't want him to be protected by the heavy fabric. She wanted him more vulnerable. She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Then she played on his extreme narcissism, "I just need your strength right now. I get so scared. I'm so lucky to have you."

It seemed to be working as he hugged her closer, "Aw sweetheart, you know that's what I'm here for, to take care of you and our baby." She wanted to punch him. Hers and Daryl's baby would never be his baby. But she had a part to play, she had a job to do. He continued, "You better do what ya gotta do before my mind turns ta things we shouldn't be doin' out here in geekville."

She squeezed him a little tighter when she said, "I'm sorry, I'll hurry."

"Hey, don't be fuckin' sorry sweetheart. Never."

She reached her arms up, laying her open palms on the white t-shirt, "I like it when you keep your jacket open. I like feeling the warmth of your body. You should leave it open."

She gave him one more squeeze, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then smiled her sweetest and most innocent smile, "You're so special. I won't be long."

She locked the door of the tiny bathroom before opening her bag. She dug down to the bottom, pulling out her knife. She was a little mystified as to why he'd never taken it from her. Maybe it was because he'd never seen her as a threat, to him she was simply a conquest.

He'd made the same mistake about her everyone else did. Everyone but Daryl. They mistook her for weak and needy. Frightened and without the will or the ability to take care of herself, or to survive in this brutal new world. Negan wasn't the first to make the mistake, but it was a mistake she planned on him paying for.

She pulled her old faded and bloodstained yellow shirt from the bag and quickly slit it into strips with the sharp blade. She tied the strips together until she had just the right length, then she slipped them through the belt loops of the sheath.

He called through the door, "Everything alright in there."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm going to be sick any minute. I don't want us to be driving when it happens. I'm sorry, please, just a few more minutes and I know I'll be fine."

"No, it's okay, shit, I'm just checkin' on ya."

"Thank you." She didn't think she'd ever sounded that pitiful, even when she was miserably sick.

She pulled the skirt of her dress up and tied the strip of cloth, with sheath attached, around her mid-thigh just as tight as she could stand it. She stuck the knife in the sheath.

She had to make it convincing so as she silently apologized to her baby, she stuck her finger down her throat making sure she was just as loud as possible when she threw up. Thank God it didn't last long, she grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag and quickly brushed, then splashed cold water on her face.

She was glad for her performance because when she opened the door there he stood, jacket still open. "Shit sweetheart, how long is that gonna go on?"

She did her best to sound drained and miserable, "Gosh I just don't know. I wish it would end."

That's when they heard the noise, a sound like a car wildly swerving with tires squealing. They hurried to look out the side window of the R.V. and she saw where the noise was coming from. Rick was fighting with another man for control of an out-of-control jeep. She saw Carol come into view then. She had a rifle in her hands, she aimed it at the other man and she let the bullet fly. Carol hit Rick's opponent in the head. Beth watched as Rick unceremoniously pushed the lifeless body from the jeep.

It had all been a big distraction. While she, Sherry and Negan were watching the action with the jeep, Daryl had climbed onto the back bumper of the motorhome. The big rear window was partially open and he quietly slid it the rest of the way, slit the screen, reached his arm in and silently lay his crossbow on the bed. Then he slipped in.

In the meantime Negan had walked over to the RV door, opened it and was yelling for Dwight, "The fuck man, get these guys and let's go! I'm gettin' the ladies outta here now!"

What Negan hadn't seen was Dwight looking on as Abraham killed the other Savior from the jeep.

It was her fault, she knew that. But in the moment she couldn't help herself. When she saw Daryl she couldn't take her eyes off him and the tears seemed to come on their own. Negan followed where her eyes tracked and the fury immediately began to build. He saw the rough looking guy with the big crossbow and the wild hair, and he knew. It was him, her lover.

The guy had a big ass crossbow in his hands and his voice was gruff and raspy when he ordered, "She's leaving now."

That self-satisfied smile spread across Negan's face as he grabbed Beth from behind. His arm wrapping just tight enough around her neck to keep her in place. "I don't fuckin' think so redneck. My wife isn't going anywhere with your filthy ass. Her and my baby are stayin' right here where they belong."

Daryl had the bow cocked and he aimed at the man called Negan. "Let 'er go now."

"Surely you wouldn't take a chance of hurting her, would you? Even you don't look that stupid." Negan was still grinning widely but his eyes had a sinister glare.

That's when Beth took her chance. She suddenly threw her head forward and bit his hand as hard as she could. She'd caught him by complete surprise and instinct caused him to move the arm. She quickly pulled her skirt up, grabbed the knife and as she turned she didn't hesitate, she stuck the blade in his gut.

She heard Daryl yell "DUCK!" No sooner had she ducked her head than the bolt struck Negan, right between the eyes.

Beth dropped the knife and let a small sob pass her lips. It was done and she was incredibly relieved. She let the tears roll down her cheeks as she stood frozen in place. She couldn't believe her eyes, Daryl was there and together they had killed her captor.

Daryl wasted no time, moving to her quickly. He took her face in his rough but tender hands. For once he seemed oblivious to anything else going on around them. He had to touch her, it was like he was making sure she was real. He didn't speak and she didn't either. They just stared into each other's eyes while his thumbs tracked along her cheekbones and wiped at her tears.

She seemed to follow his lead, her hands reaching up to his cheeks, and soon she was running her fingers through his shaggy hair. She finally managed to speak, "They told me you were dead. Back at the first place I was. A hospital. A cop there said he'd killed you. He said you gave your life to save me. I believed it until I saw the vest." Her crying was harder now as her body released the pent up tension.

"I'm right here, girl. There ain't nuthin' that's ever gonna keep me from bein' with you." He leaned forward resting his forehead lightly on hers.

His palm moved to her rounded abdomen, "There's a baby," he sounded overcome as he whispered the words.

They were looking in each other's eyes as she whispered back, "It's yours Daryl. Ours, yours and mine. I never let him touch me."

He wrapped her in his arms, pulling her body close to his and nestling his face into her neck. He whispered again, "I love ya girl. I love our baby."

Her tears were all happy tears now. "I love you Daryl. Even when I thought you were gone forever, I knew I would always love you. Only you."

He had to ask, he had to know. There were still those scars. "What happened? Did this prick here hurt you like that?" With the pads of his fingers he lightly traced the wounds.

She told him a quick, edited version of the story. "I woke up in a hospital in Atlanta. When I woke I had one of the cuts. I'm not sure how it happened. Then, well I guess you could say I was disobedient and I was punished, that's how I got the other." As she spoke she could feel his body becoming more and more tense with anger.

"I'ma go back there an kill 'em all."

"I already killed the cop who said he killed you."

That brought a smile to his lips, "Shit girl, you're the tough one, ain't ya?"

She continued then, telling him about Negan showing up and talking her into going with him. "I was stupid Daryl. I can see that now but I didn't know what to do and I thought you were dead. I was just trying to think of a way me and the baby could survive. The baby was all I had left of you. I wasn't thinking clearly and he was so convincing. I was so dumb, I thought he cared about helping me. I didn't know at the time but I look just like his dead wife. He was infatuated with me, like I was really her."

"Hey, don't ya talk like that Beth. You ain't dumb at all. Ya was alone, I shoulda been there takin' care a ya. Keepin' you an our baby safe."

"Don't _you_ talk like _that_ Daryl. I know you must have been looking for me all this time otherwise you wouldn't be here."

He didn't respond except to nod his head. "Go on."

"He had a certain charm, but I found out he was mean, cruel and he killed innocent people. He was never mean to me though, he hadn't had the chance yet. I think he always intended for me to simply replace his dead wife. And our baby, yours and mine, he thought it was going to be the baby they never had."

"He sounds like a sick bastard. I'm just so fuckin' relieved an happy we found ya before anythin' else happened."

She tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Daryl, I never stopped thinking about you. I talked to you every night. I know it sounds crazy but you got me through this. You gave me strength. I love you." Again the tears came to her eyes..

"I love ya too, girl. I never stopped lookin' for ya an thinkin' about ya, dreamin' about ya." And then he pulled her close and his mouth was on hers and they were sharing their first kiss in what felt like forever. It was filled with so many emotions, the love they felt, the relief they felt, and the sheer happiness they felt.

Rick cleared his throat causing both to look up at him. He had a knowing grin and tilt to his head as he told them, "We gotta get movin'. We don't have much daylight left and we need to find a safe place for the night."

Beth ran her hand down Daryl's arm and their fingers laced as they stepped down from the motorhome to meet with the others. They hadn't even noticed when Sherry left the RV with Dwight, they'd been too wrapped up in each other.

Except for Rick, this was the first time she'd seen the group and her eyes immediately landed on her sister. Her hand flew up and covered her mouth while her eyes again filled with tears.

Maggie's eyes were filled with tears as well. She was thrilled and also taken aback at the sight of her little sister. She no longer had the look of a young girl, she looked like a woman now. A woman who could hold her own in any situation.

They hurried toward one another and held on tight, laughing and crying, talking over each other as they reunited.

While they did, Daryl went back to the motorhome with Rick and they removed the body of Negan.

Dwight walked to where they stood and handing over Daryl's vest he asked, "Listen, I know I was with them, my wife and I both were, but it wasn't because we wanted to be. We we're prisoners the same as Beth. Now we need to make a new start with a new group. We're wonderin' if you'd let us come with y'all."

Rick and Daryl exchanged a look then a nod. Rick let Daryl take the lead on this decision.

"How many walkers ya killed?" Daryl questioned.

"Don't know, hundreds I'd guess," Dwight looked puzzled by the question.

"How many people ya killed?" Daryl continued.

"I've gotten alotta people killed by that asshole. I guess that's the same as killin' 'em myself." The blonde man looked ashamed.

"Why?"

Without hesitation he answered, "To survive, but mostly for my wife. To keep her alive. I had to do the things Negan wanted done or I knew he'd take it out on her. He knew I'd suffer more if she got hurt than if I did. I couldn't risk Negan hurting her, or worse killing her."

Daryl had one more question, he thought it would explain a lot and help with his decision. He pointed to to the man's scared face, "How'd ya get that?"

"Him. Negan. Sherry and I tried escaping once before. We ended up back there. He took an iron to my face in front of the group. A warning of what would happen to the next person who tried to leave."

Daryl nodded, he understood but he was in no mood to take unnecessary chances and he made his position clear, "You put my family in danger an I will not hesitate to put a bolt between your eyes."

Dwight didn't doubt the sincerity of the man's statement.

They siphoned the fuel from the old cars they'd driven and poured it into the tanks of what were now their new vehicles. Daryl drove the RV and Beth rode in the seat next to him, her hand never leaving his arm. Maggie and Glenn rode with them. Rick took one of the jeeps and Abraham the other.

They moved out of the area for the night but they didn't go too far, it would be dark soon and they were all in need rest and food.

They kept the campfire low, having no desire to attract either the living or the dead. Negan had supplies in the RV and they had a good meal. It was over the food and the fire that Aaron told them about Alexandria.

"If you join us there we all win. We need people. People like you who know how to survive in this new world. " Aaron looked Daryl in the eyes and continued, "Your wife needs a safe place to have the baby, and to raise the baby. We have real houses with electricity, running water and sanitation, you'd have your own. We have a doctor, even a school. There are people from every walk of life. Men, women and children."

Aaron pulled out polaroid photos and passed them around to the members of the group. Daryl looked at Beth, he had a family to provide for now. Even if this wasn't their long-term plan, it would be safest until their baby came. Baby. He still couldn't believe he and Beth were going to have a baby.

He'd never thought a wife and a child would be part of his life, but then he hadn't planned on the dead walking around either. He knew in his heart he'd never be the kind of asshole his old man was, he'd never hurt any child and especially not his and Beth's.

He nodded his head, "A'ight, we start movin' that way at first light. I wanna get Beth there by sundown tomorrow."

He and Beth took the bed in the RV, Maggie and Glenn the fold down one.

There was no privacy, there'd be no lovemaking, but he held her in his arms for the first time in so long and they reveled in the closeness. They spoke in soft tones of their love and how much they missed each other. They made plans for themselves and for their baby.

"'I feel like I can't hold ya quite close enough. I couldn't take it if I lost ya again Beth. Ya mean everythin' to me."

"You're not going to lose me Daryl. I'm sticking to you like glue." It made them both laugh softly.

Glenn couldn't resist, he called back to them, "What're you two doing, having a slumber party? Get to sleep."

Daryl was smiling when he called back, "Fuck you Glenn."

They were all up and ready to go long before sunrise. Everyone seemed anxious to start their new life. Aaron rode with Rick as he led them to their new home in Alexandria. They had a few walker encounters but nothing the group couldn't handle.

By four o'clock they were driving through the big gate and into their new community. Beth's eyes filled with tears just at the sight of this place. Daryl watched as she took in the sight of the houses and the manicured lawns, and the people casually walking around. It was like the world hadn't ended at all. Like the place was untouched by the turn. But Daryl knew better, sooner or later these people would have to fight their battle for survival.

They met the woman who was the leader, Deanna, her husband and son. Daryl and Rick weren't impressed by that son. He had a lot to learn if he planned to survive.

There were several vacant houses, all in brand new condition. Daryl and Beth chose the smallest one they could find, and the one furthest from what seemed to be the main gathering areas. It wasn't that they planned to be anti-social but they also weren't planning on making any lifelong friends. They had a plan they'd made long ago and they had every intention of following through.

Beth couldn't wait to get out of that stupid dress and shower. Daryl couldn't wait to shower with Beth. They'd each been given clean clothes from an exchange. They wouldn't need those clothes right away though, not if they were going to do what they wanted to do.

They took turns washing each other's hair and washing each other's bodies. They had fun, a lot of fun getting clean, but Daryl didn't plan on making love to her in the slippery enclosure. He was way too protective to risk her or the baby being hurt.

They dried each other off with the big fluffy towels and then he threw them both on the floor. He smiled as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed.

He was nervous, he'd never made love to a pregnant woman. The last thing he wanted was to somehow hurt her or the baby. "Ya sure it's okay Beth? If it ain't, well it ain't an I'll wait. I don't wanna take no chances with you or the baby."

"It's fine Daryl, it's normal. People don't just stop making love because the woman gets pregnant."

"Well thank God for that."

Still he was careful, oh so careful. This wasn't moonshine fueled sex like that first time. This was "I'm going to love you forever" sex and he wasn't in a hurry. He had all night. It was just the two of them in a real home and a real bed.

He slipped in the bed and took her in his arms as she snuggled up against him. They were quiet, just lying there relaxed and enjoying the peaceful moment. He kissed the top of her head then his lips traveled to her neck and her ear. He stopped, pulling back just enough so he could see the moonlight illuminating her pretty face. He looked in her eyes, smiled and began kissing her lips. His kisses were soft at first, but their kisses soon became heated as their passion and raw need grew.

They'd been without each other. Daryl thought he may never find her, Beth thought he was dead. Now here they were together in the same bed. The love they would make was the intimacy they'd both desired for weeks, but of course now that the time was upon them they felt just a little unsure and nervous. It was indeed like a first time.

His lips moved close to her ear and he whispered, "I love ya Beth, ever since the shack. Shit, maybe before. I'm always gonna love ya." Even though he'd told her his feelings before it still felt new. Like a sweet surprise and she was elated.

She lived to hear those words from him and now she was the one to pull back just a little. She lay her open palm on his cheek and looking intently in his eyes she told him, in a soft and emotion-filled whisper, "I love you so much Daryl. I never want to be without you again. Never."

He pulled her body impossibly close to his and assured her, "Ya won't, ya won't."

Their kissing again became more intense and passionate and those kisses didn't just express their emotional love. They also told of their intense desire for each other's bodies.

His mouth began to explore the body he'd missed so much. He started at the curve of her neck and worked his way to her shoulder and throat then, because once was not enough, he did it all again, kissing her shoulder, throat and her neck. As the warmth of his touch spread through her, her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own weaving through his still damp hair.

His hands slid to her back and he again pressed her body close. She did her own exploring, letting her hands glide up his chest and shoulders, before slipping over his shoulders to his back and the familiar scars. He didn't flinch, he was too preoccupied. The anticipation of what was to come was almost more than either could bear.

His hand skimmed lightly over her chest and then to the soft curve of her breast. His patience had worn thin and he couldn't wait. His lips went to the small breast and he took all of it into his mouth. She moaned deeply as his tongue began to flick across her nipple and his hand slipped down to caress and gently squeeze her ass.

He felt the bumps raise on her skin and she shivered a little. "Ya cold?" She almost laughed, "No, I'm hot. You're giving me those feverish chills."

Her words added fuel to his own fire. His mouth was back on her breast as his hand move between her legs, then his finger slipped inside her wet and welcoming center. "Okay?"

"No, it's not okay, it's wonderful."

He teased her then tickling her nipple with his nose, and flicking at it with his tongue before giving into what they both wanted and taking it in his mouth again. His fingers were as busy as his mouth as another slipped inside her, while his thumb rubbed on that sensitive little bump.

He had to have more and he told her, "I want it all girl, all a you." He kissed his way down her chest and her rounded tummy until his mouth reached her most sensitive area. His strong and calloused but always gentle hands firmly held her hips as he tasted her sweetness. His light sucking and licking had her hips rising while her hands tightly clasped at his hair. Knowing she was becoming more and more turned on increased his own desire, and his tongue and lips hungrily worked at taking her over the edge.

She was moaning loudly and breathlessly as she got closer and closer to her release. The more she reacted to his attentions the more they grew in intensity. She came calling his name as she did, while her body shivered from the power of the orgasm and his body reacted as he grew even harder.

Before his lips made their way back up her body he stopped to softly suck and lick at the skin of her inner thighs. He'd never done that with her before and she was amazed at how the action sent a thrill through her. She felt herself becoming aroused all over again.

When he'd worked his way slowly back up to her breasts he moved his body to kneel between her legs. He rubbed open hands gently along her hips and thighs, as he smiled the small crooked smile down at her and asked, "Ya ready for me girl?"

She smiled up at him as her hands rubbed along the tops of his thighs, and the pleasure her touch brought to him made him even more ready to take her. When she smiled and told him, "Always Daryl, I'm always going to be ready for you." He didn't hesitate.

He took as much time as he could bear as he slowly and tentatively entered her. He was still just a little unsure because of the pregnancy. She took away his doubt when her hands clasped his ass, her hips rising at the same time as she pulled his hips closer. He groaned in pleasure as he felt himself hit bottom.

He kept his weight off her, his flattened palms were on either side of her while straight arms balanced him. The sight of those powerful arms and the look of this man she loved seemingly floating above her, stirred her even more. She rubbed her hands up and down those strong arms.

He bent the muscled arms enough to lean down and take her breast in his mouth, while continuing the rhythmic thrusting of his hips. They were moving together now, both moaning with the pleasure they felt.

The feeling of finally being inside her again, her hips rising to meet his, her moans and the sound of her whispering his name and her hands roaming over his body, it was all so intense and so perfect. He was having trouble holding back. He nearly lost it.

He wasn't going to let that happen, he wanted her to come for him again. He tried to take his mind somewhere else but he couldn't, all he could think about was her and that she loved him and they were together again.

His hand wandered down to where their bodies were joined and he fondled and rubbed the sensitive little nub, never breaking the steady rhythm of his hips. He sucked and teased her breast, and she was sure her body had a mind of its own when it shook with intensity like never before. A shiver seemed to travel from the tip of her tightly curled toes to the top of her head.

She called out in her bliss, "Daryl, oh my gawd Daryl." That was all it took and he joined her in that bliss.

He relaxed onto her before rolling just slightly to the side, allowing her to catch her breath while he tried to steady his own. "Beth I, I...I don't have words, 'cept I love ya."

"I love you Daryl and it was perfect." They held each other close and sleep took them.

00

**Eighteen months later**

Even though they'd never seen one up this high he wasn't taking any chances. Not with Beth and their baby. He wouldn't let anything near them, not the dead and not the living, nothing that could hurt them in any way.

Daryl made his way carefully through the elaborate system of walker and people traps he'd built, carrying his kill in one hand. He'd field dressed the three rabbits a few yards back, he just had to finish skinning them when he returned to the cabin. Those skins would make good gloves.

The wind was picking up and the temperature had begun to drop. He could see his breath like a fog in front of him as he quickly made his way back to the small two room cabin.

After weeks of searching they'd found their perfect home high in the Appalachian Mountains. It was slightly dilapidated but it had good bones. And it was livable while Daryl worked hard fixing it up for his family. It was work that brought him both pleasure and pride.

The little home had everything they felt they needed. A well and a septic, a wood burning kitchen stove and a woodstove for heat. He had kerosene stored in a shed a safe distance from the house and it kept their lamps burning. Most of all it had them, their family. They were warm, safe and happy there.

This would be their first winter in their mountain home. Their family back in Alexandria thought they were crazy for uprooting themselves and their infant son to come here. But it was what they'd always wanted.

He understood why the others didn't want them to leave and why they thought it was foolish. But this was right for him and Beth. They wanted to spend all the time they had left in this world living in the peace and quiet of a mountain home. Far from the walkers and the wars.

Ever since they ran from the prison, ever since they first got so close and fell in love, this had been the dream.

He'd taught her what he knew about survival and she'd been a good student. He knew she was capable of protecting herself. She'd proved it. But that didn't lessen his need to be protective of her and little Beau.

They'd given it a lot of thought and they'd practically talked it to death during those final months of Beth's pregnancy. They weighed every option. They couldn't see any reason not to follow their dream. They knew where their family was but they never thought they'd go back to that life. They knew they could, and they knew they could visit but they had no interest in staying for good.

He smiled as the cabin came into view and he watched as the smoke softly billowed from the chimney. He could see the soft glow of the fire and the lamplight through the open shutters.

His smile grew as he thought to himself, this is home. Our home. The home we made together. He hurried to get his boots off, balancing them and the rabbits as he got in the door and then quickly shut it behind him. He set the boots on the floor and the cottontails on the sideboard.

He removed his jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door. They were in for the night and the wind was picking up. He closed the shutters and slid the 2x4 across the cabin door, it was that extra bit of security he always liked having.

He made his way to where he most wanted to be, to where he knew her and their baby would be.

She sat in the rocker he made for her, next to the woodstove with the brightly burning fire.

She smiled up at him, "Hey, how'd you do?" Beth's tone was barely above a whisper as she held the nursing baby to her breast, gently cradling his tiny head. It was a sight he knew he'd never tire of. His wife and his child. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He kept his voice low, "Got three." he whispered.

The baby's eyes had grown heavy, "Your son's almost full, then I'll start a stew."

"Nah, I got it covered. Ya just keep on doin' what you're doin'." He was still smiling as he made his way to the sideboard.

He was busy cutting up the root vegetables when he heard the soft cry. He wiped his hands and went to see if there was trouble. She was standing by the baby's crib softly singing a lullaby. He went to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at their dozing baby and then at her.

She lay her head on his shoulder as they watched their small son sleeping peacefully. No one had to say it, they knew, their life and their love, it was all perfect.

ooo00ooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N We hope you enjoyed this story at least half as much as we enjoyed working together to bring it to you. We have very different writing styles but we think we made that work to our advantage. We'd appreciate it if you would leave us a final comment / review. We'll be back together to bring you more stories soon. Until then remember, we love ya large! xo gneebee and Scifigirl22


End file.
